Love Comes
by stacylambert
Summary: The Cullens return to Forks to keep an eye on a generation of Quileute boys. They find that the new wolf pack is not only large, but led by the impulsive Jacob Black. When Edward falls for Jacob's girlfriend, what will happen between the two groups?
1. The Vision

_**Summary**: The Cullens return to Forks to keep and eye on the rowdy, teenage werewolves. Edward quickly falls for Bella swan, who happens to be dating the Alpha - Jacob Black. A series of events ultimately lead to someone being bitten, and a deadly face-off between the vampires and wolves. AU. EPOV._

~*~

_Let me warn you that there's a fairly dry point towards the beginning of the chapter where Edward is explaining the situation with the wolves. It's already assumed that you are familiar with the Cullens and their abilities. I didn't want to take any more space explaining those since that part is relatively unchanged from the books. One change to Edward's ability is listed._

_Title comes from The Posies song "Love Comes."_

_Disclaimer: SM owns everything you recognize._

__________________________

**The Vision**

"Are you excited for the first day of school tomorrow?" Alice had come bounding into my room with a huge grin on her face. I couldn't suppress the small growl that rumbled from chest at the thought. Another year of high school. Another set of children who would avoid my entire family while simultaneously bombarding me with their meaningless thoughts.

"No, Alice, I'm not. I don't understand why you are either." She never ceased to astound me with her enthusiasm, especially for high school of all things.

"Oh cheer up, Edward. I have a feeling this year will be _very_ different." I tried to pick anything out of her thoughts that would explain her comment, but found she had pushed everything out except for her shoe collection, which she was currently alphabetizing by designer. This could only mean one thing: she'd had a vision.

"Are you going to tell me?" I don't know why I asked since I already knew the answer.

"Nope."

I scowled at her. With that her smile grew even wider and she pranced out of my room.

~*~

My family moved back to Forks almost 3 months ago, at the beginning of the summer break. Carlisle started working almost immediately at Forks Hospital. They desperately needed a qualified doctor, and Carlisle was more than willing to fulfill that need. Esme began some interior design projects, mostly with contacts from the hospital. She severely undercharged for her services, but it was something she loved. I'm sure she would have done it for free if it wouldn't raise suspicions. My brothers and sisters decided to travel for awhile. Emmett and Rose had gone to Africa to enjoy some alone time and sample the local "cuisine." Alice and Jasper had gone to Paris for a few weeks, the hopeless romantics that they are. I had, of course, stayed here to watch in over Forks. After all, I didn't have a mate to enjoy such trips with.

We had been living in a small suburb of Pittsburgh before this. Carlisle was working at UPMC while we were attending classes at the University of Pittsburgh. We hadn't yet graduated, but one day last spring Alice had a vision that we couldn't ignore. Charlie Swan, crouched down in the woods, studying a series of huge animal prints. We all immediately knew what it meant. Wolves. Overgrown, egotistical, smelly wolves.

The Quileute tribe of Indians, living right outside of Forks, posses an old magic. The males, during their teenage years, gain the ability to transform into wolves. They are thought of as the "Protectors," originally created to keep their tribe and other humans safe from us. From vampires. We had been able to make a treaty with them. They agreed to leave us along as long as we didn't bite or kill any humans. I suppose as generations came and went with no trouble from us the wolf-boys had started to become complacent.

While nothing major usually happens, the boys can be dangerous. They become inhumanly strong and fast. All their teenage traits seem to become magnified. They become smug, rebellious, and overly hormonal. Their tempers can be uncontrollable. This will now be the third generation of wolves we have watched over. They exist because of us, and due to the fact we take it upon ourselves to make sure no harm befalls the people of Forks because of them. What makes this difficult is that neither Alice's nor my talents worked on the wolves. I always knew we'd have to go back, but I certainly wasn't looking forward to keeping an eye on the wolves. At least not until I saw _her_.

I've been watching her for weeks now. She had moved here shortly after we arrived. Since then, the company Bella Swan had decided to keep was… unsavory, to say the least. She was overly friendly with the Black boy, the Alpha of this generation's pack. It was obvious they cared for each other, but I didn't trust Jacob Black as far as _Bella_ could throw him. She had no idea I even existed, let alone was trying to protect her.

I don't know why Bella intrigued me so. Her blood did call to more than other humans' blood; that much was true. But there was something more to it. Every time I caught a glimpse of her I was overcome with emotion. One of the most powerful was an intense sense of longing that made me forget the scorch in my throat caused be the thirst. I longed to speak to her, to touch her. So many things stood in the way of that. Not the last of which was Jacob. She and the dog were obviously romantically involved, although I did notice she didn't seem nearly as enthusiastic about their relationship as he was. That gave me some hope as I watched from a distance, assuring her safety. I wouldn't be able to do that for long, though. Once the boys were able to transform they would be able to smell and hear me, all of us, just as easily as I could them.

The irony of the whole situation did not escape me. After being alone for over one hundred years, the first female I felt drawn to was not only an exceptionally delicious human, but dating my mortal enemy. Oh Edward, ever the masochist.

_Edward, would you come here please?_ Carlisle's thoughts drifted to me from downstairs, breaking through me contemplations. I rubbed my eyes and tried to clear my head of Bella Swan before I made any attempt to go downstairs. Carlisle would surely know something was bothering me. After a few moments I stood up and in a second was down the stairs entering Carlisle's study. It was so freeing to not have to hide behind the human façade at home.

"So Edward, school starts tomorrow." He grinned up at me from behind his desk, his mind purposefully blank. He had that same ridiculous grin as Alice. She had revealed her vision to him.

"Why is it that everyone seems to know my future, except me?" I quietly growled the question at him. This was beyond frustrating. With my abilities I wasn't used to being out of the loop.

"Don't be like that, son. Besides, not _everyone_ knows. Alice didn't trust Emmett."

That's just great. "So when do I get let in on the little secret?"

"I think we'll let you figure this one out on your own. Just try to enjoy it." He flashed me a proud, fatherly look before quickly returning to one of his texts. His thoughts were now filled with medical terms that were of no use to me at the particular moment.

I turned and headed out to the living room, trying to figure out what to do with the rest of the time before school began the next day. I would of course have to make a detour past Bella's house this evening to make sure the dog had returned her home safely, but that still left me with a lot of free time.

"Hey Jazz, want to go hunting?" I knew that out of the family Jasper was the one that would most likely want to hunt before being around the humans tomorrow.

He seemed relieved when he looked up from his book. "I thought you'd never ask."

~*~

We didn't go far that night. We had a limited amount of time, plus I knew Jasper would be eager to get home to Alice. Thinking of the two of them made my thoughts drift back to Bella. It was late, nearly three in the morning, and I was afraid of what we would find at Bella's. Normally I checked on her much earlier. Between that and the thought that my family was keeping a secret from me, I had been on edge all night.

"What's with the nerves? You're giving me an anxiety attack over here." Of course Jasper knew how I was feeling. I was actually surprised he waiting this long to say something about it.

"Alice's vision. Noone will tell me what she saw. I hate not knowing what's going to happen." By now we were coming up to Bella's house. I slowed down to listen and heard two distinct heartbeats – hers and her father's. She was safe. I felt a wave of relief and calm flow over me. I wasn't sure if it was due to Bella's safety or Jasper's influence.

"Really, it's nothing to worry about man. She just wants it to be a surprise." He smiled over at me and as he caught a glimpse of Bella's house something flashed through his mind.

What the hell was that?

"Was that Alice's vision? Was that…. And me… ?" I trailed off, unable to form a proper sentence.

He gave me a quick wink before looking out his window and picturing a scantily clad Alice. _That_ was sure to keep me out of his thoughts for awhile. Besides I had my own thoughts to get lost in now. The image flooded my mind: Bella and I holding each other and kissing. How exactly was this supposed to come true? Bella was certainly out of reach to me. I couldn't see a way this would work out, but then again Alice was rarely wrong.

I was lost deep in thought for the remainder of the drive home. When I pulled up to the front of the house I could already hear Alice inside. She had seen that Jasper slipped up and she was furious. I looked over at Jasper and he looked more than a little frightened. You wouldn't know it from looking at her, but Alice could be downright scary when ruined surprises were involved. I didn't blame Jasper for his fear, but I was sure that their argument wouldn't last till morning. They never stayed angry with each other "Good luck." I tried to give him an encouraging smile, but I'm sure my face revealed the confusion That I felt.

"You too." He gave me a genuine smile before it quickly faded.

"Jasper! Get. In. Here. Now!" Alice was growling from within the house. Jasper was gone in a flash. I waited in the car for awhile to make sure Alice had cleared from the living room. I was, afterall, completely innocent. I didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

My thoughts automatically drifted back to the brief flash in Jasper's mind. I have to admit, when I don't over think it, it is a pretty spectacular vision. A small smile was playing at my lips when suddenly I heard a moan come from within the house. Ugh. They were at it already. I had to give Jasper credit though, it hadn't even been 10 minutes since he left the car. I almost made myself a mental note to get some relationship pointers from him before I caught myself. It was much too early to be thinking of any sort of relationship. Bella's love belonged to someone else.

That last thought darkened my mood considerably. I yanked my keys from the ignition and headed for the front door, taking my time. I wasn't sure how I felt about the whole situation and was certainly not looking forward to facing my family. They would all know that I knew by now and would certainly be asking questions. And teasing. Emmett was going to have a field day.

"Hey little bro!"

Speak of the devil. He couldn't even let me get inside first? Emmett slung an arm around my shoulders and grinned at me. I could hear a multitude of jokes and taunts racing through his mind, varying in degrees of raunchiness. He finally settled on a G rated one, I assume because Esme was right inside.

"Edward and Bella, sittin' in a tree," I shot him a glare that had no effect whatsoever. "K-I-S-S"

"Shut up Emmett."

" I-N-G"

He didn't get to sing anymore. I twisted from his under his arm and tackled him to the ground. We were rolling around taking a few swings, not really meaning it. I got him once in the ear that I felt bad about. Well, I did feel bad until he landed a solid punch in my stomach. Eventually we were both laughing and came to a standstill in an awkward wrestling hold, certain body parts much too close to my face for comfort.

"Boys, don't be ridiculous. Come inside." She turned on the top step and disappeared back in the house. We both stood up and brushed ourselves off.

_One more punch wouldn't hurt. _I heard him think it in just enough time to reach out and punch him instead.

"Ow. Good one. I swear, one of these days you and Alice are going to drive me crazy. You'll find me curled up in a ball gnawing on my own leg or something." We both chuckled as we made our way in the house.

Esme was the only one in the living room. Carlisle had left while we were gone for a night shift at the hospital. Alice and Jasper were still… preoccupied. I could hear Rosalie upstairs, presumably already preparing for school. She loved the look on the human boys' faced the first time they saw her.

Glancing at my watch, I saw I still had a couple hours left before we would have to leave for school. I wanted some alone time to think things over. "Excuse me Esme, Emmett. I'm going to head up to my room." They both gave me annoyingly knowing looks before I ran up the stairs. I could still hear all the jokes floating around Emmett's head. I groaned internally as I imagined having to endure any number of those in the coming months.

I quickly showered and dressed for school. Laying back in my bed, I brought my hands up behind my head and began to think once again about Bella. I couldn't deny that part of me wanted Alice's vision to come true. I felt so connected to Bella, like we were meant for each other. Destined to be together. Plus, she would surely be safer with me than with that _dog_. I've had over eighty years to practice my self control, while he had yet to begin.

Then there was the rational part of me that was shouting out the fact that while I may be the lesser of two evils, I was still evil. A monster. Bella didn't belong in my world. Surely she would be put into danger eventually. It was inevitable that we would run across others of our kind, the majority of which did not share our lifestyle. It was selfish of me to even consider bring Bella into my world.

The coming months would surely decide a lot, though. The boys would be changing soon. Their musty, dirty smell had gotten stronger in the last few weeks. Frankly I was surprised the humans couldn't smell it. I could only hope that this time would be as easy as the last. That pack had only had three members and they were mostly kept under control by their parents. This new generation had nearly a dozen, by my last count. That couldn't be a good thing. We'd never watched over this many before. Plus, I'd never had to protect Bella before. Bella…

I heard footsteps in the hall followed by a knock on the door. "Edward, we're ready. Are you driving or me?" I grabbed my keys off my nightstand and sat up in my bed. I was most certainly not arriving for the first day of school at Forks High in Rosalie's bright red convertible.

"Coming," I grumbled at her. This was going to be a long year.

__________________________

_So what did you think? Review please!  
_


	2. First Day

_A/N: This chapter should be some good Bella/Edward fluff. Nothing too serious yet. I wanted to go a different direction than Twilight did. There will be enough drama later, let them enjoy the early stuff. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns everything you recognize._

______________________

**First Day**

"Edward Cullen?"

"Here." It was my first class of the day, English, and the teacher was calling role. I held my breath for a moment, waiting for her to ask me to introduce myself. I was relieved and felt the air rush out of me when the next student's name was called. Introductions always felt so awkward; I was grateful to Mrs. Z – that's what she asked us to call her anyway – for not putting me through this particular torture.

I spent the rest of the class gazing out the window, watching the rain fall. I was vaguely aware of Mrs. Z going over her syllabus and the students asking questions. I smiled to myself as I heard a couple of the girls admiring me in their thoughts. The smile wasn't for them, of course, I just couldn't help wondering if Bella would do the same.

Actually, I didn't even know if I would have the opportunity to find out. While it was a small school, I still had no way of knowing if we would have any classes together. I began to worry that it may be a problem, but I figured there had to be a way around it. I could always request to swap classes once I found out Bella's schedule.

I was the first to arrive to my second period Biology class. I chose one of the laboratory tables in the back, near the window. I figured none of the other students would want to sit with me; as much as the girls admired my looks, humans tended to keep their distance. I sat down on one of the stools and tossed my bag on the table next me. Almost immediately I was lost in my thoughts again. The students were filling in and finally I heard the bell ring. I glanced to the empty seat next to me and snorted quietly to myself. I had been right, of course.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

I froze. It was her. It was Bella. I slowly looked up to see her standing a few feet from the desk. _Think Edward, say something! _It was like I really was a 17 year old boy all over again.

Apparently I took too long. "It's just that… all the other tables are full," she mumbled. She began to blush and looked down to pick at the hem of shirt with her free hand. I had been in her presence for all of 10 seconds and I had already managed to make her uncomfortable. Smooth.

"No, g-go ahead." I stumbled over my words as I grabbed my bag from her side of the table. She slowly walked around the table and as she sat she flipped her hair over her shoulder. That small movement made her scent hit me like a wall. It was beautiful. She smelled like the sun, and wildflowers, and warm air, and the dew on the grass all rolled into one. It was spring. She smelled like spring; the promise of new life and fresh starts.

I closed my eyes and breathed in her warm, clean, sweet scent as deeply as I could without drawing attention to myself. Of course, it brought with it the scent of her blood. I hadn't prepared myself for that. The pain was there immediately, the monster inside me was trying to claw its way out through my throat. I swallowed hard and stopped breathing. The pain began to subside after a few moments. I took in another shallow breath and was pleasantly surprised. Being prepared made a difference; her scent was overpowering the smell of blood this time. Mostly. This was going to be harder than with other students, but it was manageable. I would happily endure it to be near her.

She looked up and caught me staring at her. She blushed and looked down at her hands again. I couldn't believe I had made her blush again. I had to do something to salvage our first meeting. I swallowed again, squared my shoulders, and leaned towards her.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen." It was barely above a whisper. The other students were still talking, but this felt private. I didn't want anyone else listening.

She jumped slightly and looked up. She paused for a minute while looking at me, as if appraising me. "Hi. I'm Bella Swan."

I almost said _I know_, but I caught myself just in time. "Nice to meet you, Bella." I broke out my best smile. It worked.

"Yea… yea, you too." Now she was the one stuttering over her words. She returned my smile. This was suddenly going much better.

She held my eye contact for a few more moments, but then suddenly turned to the front of the class. A hint of rejection started flaring up inside me until I realized the teacher had begun addressing the class. While I wanted to continue talking to her, I figured this could be a good thing. At least would get to hear her thoughts, hear what she thinks of me.

I leaned back in my seat and waited. And waited. Why couldn't I hear anything? I glanced around quickly to the other students. I could hear each one of them, but when I focused back on Bella there was nothing. How strange. I've never encountered anyone, vampire or human, that I couldn't read before. I would have to bring this up with Carlisle tonight.

I spent the rest of class pondering Bella's closed mind while stealing occasional glances. Only once did she catch me, and I was actually rewarded with a small smile. When she looked away I'd had to bite my bottom lip to keep a goofy grin from spreading across my face. The teacher would surely have noticed that.

Even though I had seen her from afar, I was shocked at how beautiful Bella really was up close. Every time I looked at her I noticed something else that made her more beautiful: the way the brown of her eyes was so deep, the way her face formed a perfect heart, how her hair shined with shades of auburn and chestnut. She was actually quite stunning.

The bell rang all too soon, in my opinion, especially since I didn't know when I would see her again. I didn't want to embarrass myself any further by asking what her schedule was. I would just have to hope that I was lucky enough to have enough class with her.

"Bye, Edward. It was nice meeting you." She gave me an awkward little wave and turned to stand up. She grabbed her bag and went to leave, but suddenly all her books crashed to the floor. She had picked it up by the bottom. "Damnit!" She cursed under her breath. Of course I heard it perfectly clear. I chuckled to myself and swooped down to pick up her books.

"Here you go, Bella." I'd already gathered them up and was stuffing them back in her empty bag where it laid on table, before she realized what was going on.

"Um… thanks." She reached for her bag, but I grabbed it first. I had decided to just dive right in, embarrassment be damned.

"Do you mind if I carry this for you? We don't want any more mishaps." And then I did it, I broke out _that_ smile. Again. I really had no shame.

She looked at me, confused, but gave in quickly. "Sure. That would be… nice." I slung her bag over my shoulder and we turned to walk out of the classroom. When we reached the hallway she turned left, and I followed. I waited for her to tell me what class she had next, but she didn't say anything.

"So, Bella. Where are we off to?"

"Oh, sorry. I have gym." She wrinkled her nose. Oh dear lord, she wrinkled her nose. I don't think she even realized she did it, but I found it quite endearing.

"You don't like gym?"

"No. I'm sort of accident prone, as you saw."

I couldn't argue with her there, so we just walked the rest of the way in silence. Once we got to the gym doors she stopped and turned to me.

"Well, thanks. For carrying my bag and everything." Another blush.

"My pleasure. So, I'll see you around?" I handed her bag back to her and silently hoped it would be much sooner than tomorrow's biology class.

"Sure. Bye Edward." She turned too quickly and almost ran into the gym doors. I reached over and held one open for. She just ducked her head and all but sprinted for locker room. I began to laugh quietly as I walked to my next class. I had to say, I was relieved. It's not that I took joy in Bella's embarrassment. It was more that it meant she cared. She cared what I thought of her.

That thought carried me through third period Spanish. After I made my formal introduction in perfectly fluent Spanish, Mr. Miller decided to leave me alone the rest of class. I was left to play our conversation repeatedly in my head. I thought it had gone well, after my initial speechlessness, of course. While I was happy, I remembered to stay in reality. I knew she had a difficult boyfriend and that I was a vampire. That was something I could never forget. But if we could just be friends, it might not be enough for me, but at least it was something.

~*~

When I got to the cafeteria, I spotted my family sitting together at a table near the back. We were all here together for one year. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were seniors; Alice and I were juniors like Bella.

I was making my way to the table when Alice saw me and _squealed_. I froze where I was a few feet away. The rest of my family and a few nearby students had all turned to stare at her. She at least had the decency to look sheepish. Rose was the one to speak up: "Sorry, she forgot to take her medication today."

"Rose! As if we don't stick out enough already!" Jasper hissed under his breath. Rose just shrugged and went back to flipping through a magazine. At least the other students were back to their own conversations. I slid into my seat between Emmett and Alice.

"Alice, what is-" she cut me off before I could finish my question.

"Edward, I'm so happy for you! You did it!"

"What is she talking about?" Emmet looked frustrated by our mine and Alice's exchange, as usual.

"Nothing Emmet, Alice is just happy that I talked to Bella today." Realization spread across his face, but before he could say anything Alice jumped in again.

"He did more than talk to her! He carried her bag to class!" Everyone was suddenly staring at me expectantly. Even Rosalie had looked up from her magazine.

"It's nothing. She dropped her books and after I picked them up I offered to carry her bag to gym for her. It was no big deal." I was suddenly feeling a little downtrodden. All this convincing them it was nothing was suddenly making me feel like it was nothing.

Emmett snorted. "Gym, huh? I bet you love picturing her in those tiny uniform shorts."

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice and I both chided at the same time. He laughed, but miraculously he did stop talking. Rose, bored again, went back to leafing through her magazine.

I was shaking my head at the two of them when Jasper caught my eye. He gave me small smirk, but thankfully didn't say anything. I forgot that Jasper would know exactly how I feel. The embarrassment and excitement and nervousness would be rolling off me in waves. _You owe me, bro. I could give Emmett enough material for weeks of jokes. _I gave him a small nod to acknowledge his thought. I really did owe him.

I wanted to ask Alice if Bella and I would have any more classes together, but I didn't want to do it in front of the others. I kept looking in her direction, trying to will her to think about it. Eventually she noticed my pleading look and understood what I was asking. Her face went blank for a second before she gave me a small frown. _Sorry, Biology is the only class you'll have together. We have two together this afternoon though!_

I tried to keep my face neutral. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, because for whatever reason she seemed genuinely excited about having classes together. All I could think about though was not having any more with Bella. Well, I suppose I could change my schedule….

Alice's face lit up, and for a moment I was afraid she was going to squeal again. _That's a great idea Edward! She could really use you in there. She's pretty clumsy._

I shot her a look, but I knew she was right.

~*~

My last class of the day was study hall with Alice. After finishing up the small amount of homework I had, I looked up and gave Alice a small nod. She smiled back and though _It will be easy, just turn on the charm._

I shuddered slightly. I hated using my "talents" on older women. It generally led them to thoughts that made me want run away screaming. That's saying a lot considering I'm a vampire.

I made my way to the front of the room and, after showing my completed homework, was allowed to leave to go to the office. Mrs. Cope, a frumpy looking woman with a bored look on her face, was busy at her desk and asked me to wait a minute without looking up. After shoving a few papers into a folder, she stood up and started making her way to the counter where I stood. When she looked up she nearly did a double-take. I suppressed a laugh as I remembered Alice's comment. This was going to be easy.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cope." I leaned into the counter and smiled at her. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Of course, what do you need?" She leaned in as well and batted her eyes. I tried to close my mind to her thoughts but I wasn't quick enough. I caught a glimpse of a Jacuzzi and both of us in swimsuits. I nearly took off, but I reminded myself why I was here: Bella. Plus, at least there _were_ swimsuits.

"I was just wondering if I could switch to third period gym. I'm already quite proficient in Spanish anyway, and I have enough credits."

_I bet you're proficient at a lot of things._ "Let me see if I can make that happen." She took my schedule and walked to her desk. I turned around and winced at her unspoken comment. This woman was horrific.

"Here you go, all finished. Just report to third period gym tomorrow." _If you need help changing, you know where to find me._

"Err.. thanks." I grabbed my schedule from her hand and took off as fast as I could, considering the human restraints. What a relief to be out of the confines of the office and away from Mrs. Cope.

There were only a few minutes left in the period, so I decided to just go wait in my car for my family. Of course I was also secretly hoping to get see Bella once more time as well. I knew her old truck was only parked a few spots down from my Volvo. When I got to my car, I slid into my seat and turned on the stereo. I let the sounds of Debussy quietly fill the interior.

Before long the students began filing out of the classrooms. I started scanning the crowd for Bella and was easily able to spot her. She was walking with a blonde boy who was talking animatedly to her. A growl rumbled deep in my chest. I tried to focus on their conversation, but by the time I found the boy's voice in the crowd they were already saying goodbye.

"Bye, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow." _I wonder if she's interested. I really like her. I hope we end up dating this year. Man, she looked hot in gym. I wonder if she thought the same thing about me…_

"Yeah. See ya, Mike."

I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. Sure, I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, but I could see her face. She looked relieved and slightly annoyed. Nothing like when she had been talking to me.

Suddenly she was looking straight at me. I panicked for a moment before I realized she couldn't see me, she was only looking at my car. The windows were darkly tinted so that we could drive in the sun. It was much too dark to see in from the outside. I wonder if she knows that the car is mine. But how could she? I watched her as she walked past and got into her truck. I was slightly shocked when the old thing actually started. She slowly, cautiously pulled out of her spot and made her way out of the lot.

By then the rest of my family was making their way together to my car. There was a noticeable empty space around them as they walked. The students all gave them a wide berth and I couldn't blame them. We were fairly intimidating on our own, but in a group like that it was hard to ignore the differences between us and the other students.

Alice raced to the passenger side and climbed in next to me, with a goofy grin on her face. "Nice work with Mrs. Cope."

Now it was my turn to wrinkle my nose. "I hope I never have to set foot in that office again." She laughed as the others climbed in the backseat.

~*~

That evening I made my usual patrol along the treaty line, getting as close to La Push as I could. When I was satisfied that nothing was happening I made way to Bella's house. Her truck was in the driveway and I heard her and Charlie talking about school. I drove as slow as I dared, but all I heard her say was how much she was looking forward to the Literature segment of English class. That must mean she likes to read. That would be good information for the future. I smiled to myself and sped up as I made my way home.

I still needed to talk to Carlisle about being unable to read Bella's mind. When I arrived home Carlisle was in his study as usual. When I got to the door I knocked to be polite even though he knew I was there.

"Come in, Edward."

"Evening, Carlisle. I suppose Alice told you about the day?" Of course she would have.

"Yes, she did." He stopped to smile at me and closed the book he had been reading. "I'm very pleased that you are accepting this so well." _It seems so unlike you._

I chose to ignore his last thought. "I'm not accepting anything yet. I'm just talking to her. Actually that's why I came to see you tonight. My gift, it doesn't work on Bella. I couldn't hear anything she was thinking."

"Yes, Alice told me about that as well. My guess is it's some sort of defense mechanism. From what Alice has told me of her visions, Bella seems like a very private person. She may have discovered a way to keep people out, and in doing so has found a way to also block your talent."

"Hmm. I suppose that could be it. She definitely didn't seem very happen with the attention she was receiving today." The blond boy, Mike, came to mind.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to figure out more when you get to know her better." I started to interject but he put a hand up to stop me and smiled. "No use arguing tonight. Besides, I've finished my work for the evening. Would you like to join me for a game of chess?"

"Why not. I've got some time to kill." I winced slightly at my word choice, but Carlisle either hadn't noticed or chose to ignore it. He went and sat down at the chess board and looked at me expectantly. I stood up and joined him. It would be an enjoyable evening. We were fairly well matched between his superior knowledge of the game and my mind reading. Emmett and Jasper called it cheating, but Carlisle just saw it as a challenge. I don't think he'd have to worry tonight though. I couldn't stop thinking of tomorrow. Of what it will be like to spend another with Bella.

__________________________

_I like how this chapter turned out. I thought their first encounter was both sweet and semi-awkward, just how it should be. I tried to make Bella's responses very Bella-like. Let me know how I did._

_I don't have a set timeline for the story yet, but I don't think I'll bring any Jacob drama in for at least one more chapter. Maybe two. I want to establish some sort of relationship between Edward and Bella before Jacob becomes a major issue._

_Review please! I haven't gotten any yet for my first chapter and that makes me nervous. I'd really love to know what everyone thinks – good or bad._

_Regardless of reviews, I'm going to keep writing for now. Third chapter should be up this weekend, at the latest._


	3. Gym Class

_A/N: Second day of school. We get to see how Bella takes Edward's change of class. No Jacob yet._

_Don't worry, every day of school won't be a new chapter. I'm just trying to get a friendship going between Edward and Bella. This chapter will make a big difference._

_Disclaimer: SM owns everything you recognize._

___________________________

**Gym Class**

I'd only been sitting at our Biology table for a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. Finally, a faint scent of wildflowers and dew drifted into the classroom. Immediately my gaze locked on the door and seconds later Bella stepped into sight. She looked absolutely beautiful. She had pulled half of her hair up, and I could see more of her face. Her skin looked so pale that if it wasn't for her frequent blushing and delicious scent, she could pass for one of us. I quickly turned away so she wouldn't catch me staring, again.

"Hi Edward." She gave me a warm smile as she cautiously pulled out her stool and sat down. The floors were wet today from the heavy rain, and she seemed unsteady.

"Good morning, Bella." She started digging through her bag and preparing for class, but I was determined to keep the conversation going somehow. "So, how was your first day at Forks High?"

She frowned slightly before answering. "Fine. I just wish I wasn't always the center of attention. It makes me uncomfortable."

Was _I_ making her uncomfortable? "I'm sorry, I'll leave you be if you wi-"

"No! I mean, not you. Just… other people." I almost laughed at her eagerness, but caught myself. This was exactly what I wanted to hear. I couldn't help wondering why she was being so open with me though. Maybe she felt a connection between us as well?

"I'm sorry to hear it didn't go very well. If it makes you feel any better I didn't have a great first day either." Of course I didn't tell her it was because I only had one class with her.

Her eyes lit up and she looked up at me. "Your first day? You're new here too?"

"Yes. My family and I just moved here this summer." She smiled at me and opened her mouth to say something, but the teacher chose that moment to begin class. She gave me another small smile and a look as if to apologize for the interruption.

Oh, how I loathed the teacher at that moment.

I spent the rest of class much like yesterday. Replaying our conversation and soaking up every detail about Bella that I possibly could. I noticed she bit her lip when she was concentrating, but I also noticed she looked bored most of the time. When I glanced at her notebook I grinned to myself. It was covered in meaningless doodles; she must already know this material as well. When the class was almost over, I began wondering how Bella would take the news of my class change. We'd soon find out.

The bell rang and Bella began returning her books to her bag. When she was finished I automatically reached for it and she looked at me, confused. "You don't have to do that. I can carry my own bag."

"I know you can." With that I walked off and heard her run a couple steps to catch up to me. When we reached the door I turned left ahead of her.

"You remember what class I have next?" She seemed surprised by this.

I grinned down at her. "Of course. Besides, it's my next class as well." She froze but I kept walking. I heard her running again to catch up to me. She slipped once one the wet floor, but caught her balance before I had to intervene.

"Wait, you have gym _now_? But you weren't in here yesterday!" By now we had reached the doors. I held one open for her and she reluctantly slipped inside. I followed and handed over her bag.

I shrugged. "I decided I didn't need my Spanish class. I'll see you in a few minutes Bella." I smiled and turned to walk towards the locker room leaving Bella standing there speechless.

Alice had told me this morning how Bella would react, so I was prepared. She was just embarrassed to be seen in gym. Apparently yesterday, only fifteen minutes into the period, she had managed to hit both herself and her teammate with her badminton racket.

I quickly changed and returned to the bleachers where I sat, waiting for Bella to emerge from the girls' locker room. She was one of the last to come out, and when she did she looked quite nervous. She stared at the floor as she walked across the length of the gymnasium. She only looked up when she had to choose a seat. I saw the moment she spotted me, and her face lit up a tiny bit. She came and sat down beside me and my still heart soared. She had actually chosen to be in my presence. When she sat next to me in Biology it was out of necessity. When we walked to class, that was my doing. This though, was all on her.

"Edward, there's something you should know. I'm… clumsy." She said it was such gravity that you would have sworn her dog had just died.

I just smiled for a few moments. "It's okay, Bella. I'll keep you on your feet." She blushed, as to be expected, but she also smiled and kept our eye contact. That was definitely a step in the right direction.

"Alright class, we're continuing with badminton today. Form teams of two. Rackets and birdies are waiting for you at the nets." Coach Clapp was friendly when he addressed the class. At least he wouldn't be the type to humiliate Bella if something went wrong.

When I looked over at her she was paler than normal, probably remembering yesterday's incident. "Come on Bella, I'll be your partner." I wanted to reach out my hand to pull her up, but I knew she feel the coldness of my skin.

When she finally got to her feet she looked shaky but followed me to a free net. I grabbed my racket and handed one to her. She looked at it like the racket was going to bite her, but eventually she took it. "Don't worry. Just stay behind me and you'll be fine." She nodded and took a couple steps back, virtually off the court. "Good." I smiled and turned around to play.

~*~

We played three games, and I won the first two. I let the boy, Tyler, and his girlfriend win the third. He kept worrying about what she would think of him if he had lost again so I took pity on him. He knew it, too. After the last game I heard his silent gratitude: _Man, Cullen's a decent guy. He didn't make me look like a complete idiot in front of Lauren_. I hadn't thought I was that obvious.

It turns out Coach Clapp wasn't very strict. We still had fifteen minutes left in class, but already most of the students had quit playing. Some had returned to the bleachers to sit and talk. Others were standing around in groups. I turned to Bella who had relaxed considerably since the beginning of the period.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

She smiled and handed me her racket. "You were right. That was pretty painless."

"Do you want to sit down? We still have a few minutes before we have to change." I was silently pleading that she would say yes.

"Um, sure." We turned and started walking slowly towards the bleachers. I couldn't help wondering if she was always this slow. Was she really afraid of falling while walking across a flat, empty floor?

"So, what brought you to Forks?" I sat down and when she hesitated I patted the seat next me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, it's fine. It's just not a very interesting story." She shrugged and sat down, keeping her gaze down on her lap.

"Try me."

"Well, my mom's new husband is a baseball player." She paused, as if debating what she should tell me. "We lived in Phoenix, but he traveled a lot. Florida, Texas. My mom always had to stay home though, to be with me. I knew she wasn't happy, so I decided to come live with my dad." She shrugged again, as if it was no big deal.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only was Bella beautiful and intelligent, but she was also selfless. "Bella, that's an amazing thing you did for your mom, but are you happy here?" Her head snapped up and her eyes were wide. She must have been shocked by my question. I couldn't tell if it was because she was surprised I had actually paid attention, or if it was because I was correct in my assumption. The shock slowly disappeared from her face and her gaze returned to her lap.

"It's not so bad here. My dad and I are pretty similar, it makes it easy. Plus I have Ja- er, a childhood friend that lives nearby." She had caught herself, but I knew what she was going to say. She had Jacob, her boyfriend. "And I met you." She looked up at me from under her eyelashes and my breath caught in my throat. What was she doing? First she didn't tell me about Jacob and now she was flirting?

I glanced around nervously for a moment, unsure how to respond. This was exactly what I what I wanted, but I didn't understand it. Why was she suddenly so eager?

When I looked back at Bella, she looked embarrassed. I decided to just go with it; the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her feelings. I smiled and leaned in close, knowing my breath would wash over her when I spoke. "I think we should go change."

She looked like she was in a daze. I leaned back and it took a second for my words to sink in. When they did her eyes regained focus and she looked around the gym. She looked surprised to see that most of the class had disappeared into the locker rooms while we were talking. We both stood up and I couldn't help the small chuckled that escaped my lips. She shot me a glare that quickly turned into a grin. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella." I turned and headed to locker room, nearly euphoric.

~*~

Fourth period came and went in a blur. I could barely remember the answers I had given when called upon, it was so automatic by now. I was dreading lunch with my family; there was no way they were going to ignore what had happened between Bella and I this morning. When the bell rang I blindly made my way to my locker and then to the cafeteria. My family was already sitting at the same table as yesterday, with two big trays of untouched food.

I was making my way back to the table when I heard her voice. I whipped around and saw her standing in line, talking to a brunette I recognized from first period. How could this be? She wasn't in here yesterday, surely I would have noticed. I turned back around and continued to our table, quicker this time. When I sat down all eyes were immediately on me. Well, almost all eyes; Rose was reading another magazine.

"Way to go, little bro! She's putty in your hands!" Emmet smacked me on the back to punctuate his _compliment_, but I immediately turned to Alice.

"Must you tell them everything!" It came out in a low hiss, but she wasn't even phased by it.

"It's just that I'm so happy for you Edward. This is going even better than I thought. You must be doing something right!" She was nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Don't forget Alice, she still has a boyfriend," I reminded her, hoping to curb some of her unwarranted enthusiasm.

"I don't know Edward, _she_ seemed to forget that she had a boyfriend" With that she let out a loud giggle she had been holding back since I sat down.

Suddenly I remembered that Bella was here, in the cafeteria. I looked up and quickly found her sitting at a table with the brunette, several other girls, and the boy from yesterday. "Alice, what is Bella doing here? She wasn't in here yesterday."

"I'll let her tell you that. I don't want to embarrass her. Besides, I have my hands full embarrassing _you_." Another giggle. I couldn't help wondering if lunch is going to be like this every day. At least Bella was here. That would get me through any torture my family could throw at me.

I was able to ignore my family's comments during the remainder of lunch. Well, most of them.

"So Edward, did you take a peek while she was in the locker room?" Emmett smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. He really thought this funny.

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, I would have. She's pretty ho-GROSS!" Emmett suddenly had macaroni clinging to his face as he shot a glare at Alice. She had apparently seen my reaction to Emmett's statement and threw her uneaten lunch at him. We all laughed at the site of Emmet frantically wiping gooey, yellow cheese from his face. I was still angry with him, but I had more important things to worry about. Bella was standing up from her table.

I grabbed our two trays and quickly walked to the garbage cans where Bella was headed. I got there right behind her and when she turned around she almost ran into me.

"Sorry! I… Edward? I didn't know you were in here." I couldn't help but note she looked pleased to see me.

"I was going to say the same thing to you." I emptied my trays and used my hand on her clothed elbow to gently guide her out of the path of the other students. "Did you switch classes too?"

She looked embarrassed; she blushed and started picking at her sleeves. "No. I, um, just didn't have anyone to sit with yesterday. I sort of spent lunch in my truck." She turned even redder.

"You could have sat with me." She looked up and offered a small smile but still looked embarrassed.

"Well, I should probably get back to Angela. We have next period together." She turned away but immediately turned back. She looked like she was going to say something, but instead she just nodded and turned around to walk away again.

"Bye Bella." I smiled at her back and then looked up to see my family watching from our table. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were all smiling. Rosalie was watching Bella with a blank expression. I had no intention of returning to the table for another round 'Embarrass Edward,' so I walked out of the cafeteria a few minutes early to head to my next class.

~*~

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. I did hear Mike's sulky thoughts concerning Bella: _Man, I can't believe she has a boyfriend. We would have been _perfect_ together… _When I heard him, I couldn't help but wonder if Bella had told him about Jacob or if he had assumed I was her boyfriend. I couldn't think of anything that would make us look like boyfriend and girlfriend. I'd barely even touched her. He must have been talking about Jacob. I couldn't help the anger that flared inside me at the thought of Bella and Jacob together. I pushed it back down and made myself consider that this could be a good thing. If she was telling people she had a boyfriend the other boys in school might stop thinking about her in ways that made me badly want to hurt them. Probably not.

~*~

That evening I asked Alice to go with me on patrol. I wanted to talk to her without the others around. I knew I'd be able to get some more serious answers from her and less giggling without an audience. She had, of course, agreed to go before I even asked her. Her visions really could get annoying at times.

We ran in silence towards the treaty line and I wondered what I really wanted to say to her. I knew she wouldn't know yet, since I hadn't even decided. We found a tree near the border and climbed up, finding a comfortable sitting position. Being away from Bella's intoxicating scent had cleared my head slightly. Finally I decided what I had to say.

"Alice, what am I doing? This girl is human. I have no business making her fall for me. My only responsibility is to keep her safe."

She snorted at my statement. "_Making_ her fall for you? You know, she does have a will of her own. Maybe she wants to fall for you. Besides, we've both seen them together. She doesn't seem all that interested."

"All the more reason for me to stay away. What happens if she does leave Jacob? We can't actually be together, she'll discover what we are. Besides, her leaving Jacob for me can't be good for relations between us and the wolves." How could she not see all the problems with this?

"The wolves could be a problem. If only I could _see_ them, that would make everything so much easier." Her eyes glazed over for a moment, but her mind was blank. She must have been trying to see the wolves again. She quickly regained focus and a smile returned to her face, despite her lack of a vision. "I wouldn't worry too much about them. We haven't had much trouble in the past. They can't really start a war over a teenage romance." She rolled her eyes at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Still, Alice, we have to think about Bella. She can't be brought into this." Her indifference was beginning annoy me. I didn't understand how she could take this so lightly.

"Bella already _is_ in this. She's dating a soon-to-be werewolf and flirting with a vampire. Don't you ever think some things are just fate?" Her last word caught my attention. I had used that same word just days ago when considering the draw Bella had on me. My face must have shown my resolve softening, because Alice quickly spoke again. "Just take things as they are right now, and we'll deal with anything serious as it comes. Stop being so… Edward-like." I glared at her, but she ignored it. "Besides, Jasper told me how you feel when you're around her. He said it's the first time he's felt so much happiness coming off you since we joined the family." I thought about it for a moment and Jasper was right. The few moments I spent with Bella were surreal. It made me feel human again.

Suddenly, both our heads snapped in the direction of La Push. We had heard the one sound we'd been listening for the last several months. The one sound that could tear me away from a conversation about Bella. The one sound that brought a jolt of fear and anxiety through me.

A sharp, piercing howl.

__________________________

_Okay, I lied. There's a little bit of Jacob in here, but nothing big. I think Edward and Bella's "relationship" is finally established enough that I can move away from that and begin furthering the plot. There will still be some more awkward Edward/Bella moments before things get too serious. One in particular that I can think of will be in the next chapter._

_Please, please review. I know I've gotten a few people reading by now from the hit count, but no reviews yet. While I would love some constructive criticism a simple 'yay' or 'nay' will work as well!_

_Pretty, pretty please with an Edward on top?_


	4. The Party

_A/N: Meep! My first reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_nunez123: Thanks for the cc! I was really torn on how to tackle that. I wanted to keep Edward as much in character as possible, but I didn't want his and Bella's time together to by quite as angsty as in the book. I decided to let him be more relaxed with her (well, to an extent, he still avoids touching her and that kind of stuff) and keep his crazy Edward negativity for when he's discussing it with his family._

_NightOwl999: Not quite yet, but good guess. It will be explained in this chapter._

_Okay, sorry about all that. Those were my first reviewers and I am now forever indebted to them._

_Big chapter coming up! Enjoy._

_Just a little warning: This isn't really a story for Jacob/wolf pack fans. You may end up hating me. Dark theme in here too, but nothing graphic._

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to Ms. Meyer._

___________________

**The Party**

The next couple of weeks went by smoothly. We knew the boys were finally able to change into their wolf forms; the howl Alice and I heard had confirmed that. For the first couple nights I took both Emmett and Jasper with me, but aside from a stray howl or whimper nothing ever happened. We were beginning to relax a little. It seemed that the tribe elders were managing the pack well.

Things with Bella were also going well. We fell into an easy pattern of friendly banter and me protecting her from various flying objects in gym. She still sat with her friends at lunch, although I couldn't really blame her. My family was intimidating. She hadn't tried flirting with me again after that first day in gym and for that I was both grateful and heartbroken. My need to keep Bella at a safe distance was warring my desire to be close to her. I wanted nothing more than to hold her and whisper in her ear that she was beautiful. Regardless of the situation with the wolves and Jacob Black, I knew that I could never have what I truly wanted. Bella could never know what we are.

It was now Wednesday of our third week of school. Bella had acted slightly more withdrawn than usual today. I couldn't help but wonder if something had happened between her and Jacob. Every chance I got I would scan any exposed skin for signs of a struggle. I never found any scratches or bruises, and today had been no different.

I was leaning against my car, waiting for the rest of my family, when I saw Bella. She was crossing the lot with her friend Angela, and they were coming straight for me. I waited with a friendly smile on my face, but internally I was racking my brain as to what could be going on. I tried listening to Angela, but her only thoughts were of silent encouragement. _You can do this, Bella, It will be fine…_

Bella returned my smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked nervous and more than a little scared. Why would Bella be afraid of me? Had I revealed something without realizing it? She stopped a few feet from me and sucked in a deep breath; her heart was racing.

"Edward? I have something I need to tell you." She paused and was bit her lower lip like she always did when she was nervous or concentrating. The suspense was killing me.

"Ok. Go ahead." I tried to encourage her as I shifted back slightly, trying to prepare myself for her news.

"It's just that I… well… I have a boyfriend." She spit the last part out so fast that anyone else might have had trouble understanding her.

I smiled at her. "He's a lucky guy." And I'd like to rip him limb from limb, but I wouldn't tell her that.

My reaction made her relax considerably. I could hear the rush of air as it passed through her lips and she closed her eyes momentarily. I glanced quickly between Bella and Angela, still trying to figure out where all of this leading. It seemed the difficult part was over, but there was still more coming. Once again Angela's thoughts were kind but not helpful. _See, that wasn't so bad. I knew she could do it._

We stood there for a moment in silence before Angela reached over and poked Bella in this side. She jumped slightly, but remembered what she was supposed to be saying. "Oh! Um, well Angela is having a birthday party on Saturday and we'd like you to come. I just wanted you to know about, um, Jacob before the party since he'll be there, too. If you want to come, that is."

Now it was my turn to be speechless. None of us had ever been invited to a human's party before. I was torn. "Can I let you know tomorrow? I should ask my parents first."

"Oh, of course. Sure." She paused and looked over her shoulder to make sure that was okay with Angela.

Angela nodded and smiled at me. "That's fine. Here's an invitation in case you decide to come. The directions are on the back." She leaned around Bella and handed me a small, lavender invitation.

"Thank you." Angela really did seem like a nice girl. I was glad that Bella had made a good friend. "Well Bella, my family is on their way. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye Edward." She gave me one last smile as they turned to walk towards Angela's old civic.

~*~

"So what do you think?" Carlisle and I were once again in his study playing a game of chess. I had told him about the invitation to the party. I had decided to ask his opinion because I knew none of my siblings would give me a straight answer, at least not without teasing me first.

He didn't answer at first. He stared at the chess board and moved his knight before looking up at me. "Well, Edward, I don't see the harm in it. You certainly have enough practice being around humans that it won't be dangerous. It will make Bella happy and you'll be able to keep an eye on them."

I was surprised. "You really think I should go?"

"Like I said, I can't see a problem with it. You could also use the opportunity to formally introduce yourself to Jacob. He'll know who you are of course, but good manners can only help our situation."

I sat silently through the rest of the game. I suppose he did have a point. This would allow Jacob and I to meet on neutral territory, and I would get to see how he behaves around Bella. I hadn't been able to watch them since his change; there was too much of a risk that he would catch me now with his heightened senses.

I guess it's decided. I'll let Bella and Angela know in school tomorrow. I'll also need a gift, but Alice can take care of that; that's her area of specialty. A squeal came from upstairs. "Yay, shopping!" She had already gotten a vision of me asking her.

"Nothing too extravagant Alice, don't embarrass the poor girl." I spoke in normal tones, knowing she would still hear me.

"Hmmph," was her only reply. Carlisle and I both laughed.

~*~

Saturday night arrived and I was driving to Angela's house for her party. I looked down at the card lying on the passenger seat and smiled. Alice had wanted to buy Angela a new iPod, but I assured her that was highly inappropriate considering I barely knew the girl. She pouted, but I was finally able to talk her down to an iTunes giftcard. It was now enclosed in a tasteful, neutral birthday card. I was proud of myself for standing up to Alice for once. My clothes were another matter.

Alice had, of course, demanded I needed a new outfit for the occasion. I couldn't quite understand how a teenager's birthday party was an _occasion_, but I let her have her fun since I vetoed her gift idea. I was now wearing a deep green button-down shirt and slim designer jeans. I wasn't happy about the jeans; I could just imagine the girls' thoughts when they saw me tonight.

There were already quite a few cars out front when I pulled up to Angela's house. I didn't see Bella's truck anywhere, but I wasn't really expecting to. I assumed Jacob would have driven her. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. When it opened Angela was standing there with a grin on her face.

"Hi Edward. Thanks for coming!"_ He came! I'm glad, I wasn't sure if he really would_. That thought surprised me. I thought she only invited me because of Bella.

"Happy Birthday Angela. You look very nice tonight." I handed her the card and she stepped back to allow me to step inside. It looked like most of the junior class was here tonight. It didn't surprise me that Angela would get along with everyone.

"Bella is in the kitchen." She paused and her eyes flickered nervously to the doorway that must lead there. "She's with Jacob." While she was talking a boy I recognized as Ben Cheney came over and put his arm possessively around her shoulders.

"Thanks, Angela. Ben." I nodded to him and smiled politely. I could only hope he would get the message that Angela and I were merely acquaintances due to a shared friendship with Bella. After a moment he returned the gesture and they turned to talk to another couple who had just arrived.

I walked forward cautiously through the guests. Everyone was closer together in the confines of the house than they are at school. I had to be careful to avoid any contact. Even with my long sleeves, they would surely be able to tell I was much colder than the overheated human bodies in the room.

As soon as I entered the kitchen I saw them. Bella was sitting in a chair at the table in the corner looking bored. Jacob was standing over her talking loudly to some other students about going to school on the reservation. Bella looked up than and I caught her eye. She grinned and then blushed slightly before reaching up to tap Jacob on the arm. "Jake, there's someone I want you to meet."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. Jacob's expression turned to one of disgust when he realized who I was. It looked like he had a difficult time replacing it with a neutral mask before Bella turned to introduce us. "Jake, this is Edward. Edward, this is my boyfriend Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you Jacob." I was polite, but made no move to shake his hand.

"Edward." He apparently saw no need for niceties. There was an awkward silence while we took each other in. Jacob was now looking at me with a smug smile as he wrapped his arm tightly around Bella.

She shrugged out from under Jacob's arm before speaking. "Edward is the one I was telling you about, he's the one that saves me from myself in gym." Now it was my turn for smugness. Bella talked to Jacob about me, but hadn't told me about him until she had to for the party.

"Sure, sure." He turned to her, obviously annoyed by my presence. "Do you want to go get some punch? Then you can introduce me to the birthday girl."

She nodded and then gave me a tiny, apologetic wave before they walked away. Now what was I supposed to do? I was at a party full of hormonal teenagers and my one connection had just left me alone to be with her boyfriend. This was a mistake; a century year old vampire had no business at a human birthday party. I was ready to give Angela my thanks and tell her something had come up when I heard my name.

"You're Edward right? Hi, I'm Mike." I turned around to see the blonde boy holding out his hand to me. I was completely stunned for a moment, but regained my composure before he noticed. I couldn't shake his hand, but I didn't want to seem rude. I held out my closed hand for a fist bump instead. It wasn't something I felt natural doing, but it involved less skin contact than a handshake. Emmett would be proud.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you Mike." I was still perplexed as to why Mike was talking to me. I could already hear Jessica Stanley pining for him from across the room. _Why doesn't Mike come talk to me? I wore my sluttiest dress tonight. I thought he'd like it…_

"I saw you leaving school the other day. I really like your Volvo. It's got to be the nicest car in the lot." Ah, car talk. Male bonding. I suppose I could humor him for awhile so as to keep an eye on Bella.

It turned out Mike was a nice enough kid. He talked about cars, and classes, and how he wanted a motorcycle. He had brought up girls, but I saw Bella flash in his mind and I quickly changed the subject. I really didn't want to have to hate the kid, especially since he was helping me out so much tonight. He was doing most of the talking so I had an easy enough time listening in on Bella and Jacob.

I wasn't happy with what I was learning about Jacob. He seemed to treat Bella okay, but he had no problem with swearing or telling crude jokes in front of her. I know that's normal for teenage boys, but I was taught to have some decorum in front of women; Jacob had not. I saw Bella blush more than once as a result of his language. I may not be good enough for Bella due to what I was, but Jacob certainly wasn't either

~*~

I saw Mike glance down at his watch and did the same. It was nearly midnight. People had started to leave. "Well Edward it was nice talking to you tonight. I have to head out though. Curfew."

"Yes, I should be leaving too. I'll see you Monday." He gave me a nod and took off to find Angela before leaving.

I looked over to where Bella and Jacob were now sitting on the couch. She looked like she was ready to fall asleep, but he was still talking animatedly to another boy I didn't recognize. I walked over to the couch and Bella sat up slightly. "I'm sorry Edward," she apologized quietly.

I held up a hand to stop her. "No, it's fine, really. I had a nice chat with Mike Newton." I smiled and she looked both surprised and relieved. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to head home. Are you okay here?"

She didn't get a chance to answer. "Bella and I are going to head out too. Go somewhere more private." He raised his eyebrows as if daring me to challenge him. Bella looked taken aback by his announcement, but didn't speak. She had turned a deep shade of red.

The monster inside me was trying get out. It wanted to rip Jacob's head off for the way he spoke about Bella. Venom was beginning to pool in my mouth and everything was tinged with red. I had to get out of here; it wasn't safe for the other children. "Bye Bella." I managed to rasp out a goodbye before taking off for the door.

Once I was out in the cover of darkness I ran to my car. I slid into the driver seat and balled my hands into fists, pressing them against my closed eyes. I must calm down; I had to be rational about this. Bella could be in danger, and I needed to be able to think clearly. Once my breathing returned to normal I quickly started my car and drove around to the next side street. I pulled off the side of the road, turned my lights off, and waited.

It didn't take long. It wasn't even ten minutes later when I heard Bella wishing Angela happy birthday again before saying goodbye. After a few seconds I heard a surprised gasp from Bella. I could only imagine what he was doing; the houses in between blocked them from view. A car started and a few moments later drove past the road where I was parked, in the opposite direction from Bella's house. I knew what I had to do; I started my car and began following them. I left my lights off and kept a distance so they wouldn't notice me.

Twenty minutes later he had parked at the beginning of a trailhead. I recognized it; it was a short trail that led to an open meadow. I parked far enough away that they wouldn't see me and watched as they got out of the car. Jacob went around to the hatch and pulled out a blanket before they started up the trail. I saw red again at the realization that he had planned this.

I waited a few minutes before I got out. When I started after them I was careful to stay downwind. This worked to my advantage as I was able to keep track of their scents, but Jacob would be less likely to catch mine. When we got close I raced ahead to get to the meadow first. I quickly found a tree a few hundred yards away to sit in. It would be downwind and I still had a good view of the meadow. I was fairly positive Jacob had not realized I was following them, if he had he never let on.

They came into the clearing and Jacob spread out the blanket on the grass. He quickly lay down on his back and patted the spot next to him. I suddenly felt sick as I remembered performing the same gesture to Bella just weeks before, even though my intentions were much more innocent.

She hesitated, but joined him. He moved in closer to her and pointed at the sky. They were talking about the stars. Was this all he brought her here for? Was it possible I overreacted this badly? I was ashamed of myself for spying on such a private moment of Bella's. I didn't want to risk moving now though, for fear that Jacob would hear or smell me. I would have to wait until they were moving again and then beat them back to the car.

I leaned back in the tree and closed my eyes to give them some privacy. As much as I hated seeing Bella with someone else, especially a werewolf, he had technically done nothing wrong. I began playing my latest piano composition in my head to keep my thoughts from what was going on in the meadow. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I heard her voice.

"Jake, STOP!" My eyes flashed open and immediately focused on Bella. Jacob was laying over her and I could see her futile attempts to push him away. They were still fully clothes, but his intentions were obvious. "Jacob, please. I don't want to do this!"

I felt the familiar anger coursing through my body. I closed my eyes for a moment to focus. I had to control myself enough to keep Bella safe, which was the goal here. I couldn't live with myself if I were the one to hurt her. I opened my eyes again, feeling more in control. I jumped to the forest floor and took off running.

I entered the clearing a second later and aimed right for Jacob. I grabbed him and threw him across the clearing before Bella even realized I was there. He hit into a tree and I heard several loud cracks before he fell to the ground. I looked down at Bella and my heart broke at what I saw; Bella was absolutely terrified. First her boyfriend had tried to force himself on her, and now a monster had appeared out of thin air and threw him 150 feet into a tree. She had every right to be frightened. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself before I reached a hand out to her.

"Come on Bella, we have to leave." I was completely shocked when she reached out and took it. If possible her eyes widened ever further when she felt my cold, hard hand pull her up from the ground. "Do you trust me?" She had absolutely no reason to, but she nodded her head. I picked her up and slung her on my back before I took off running.

We arrived at my car a few minutes later. I opened the passenger door and slid her in; a moment later I was in my seat ready to leave. I was putting my keys in the ignition when she finally spoke. "Wait!"

I looked at her, waiting for more, but she didn't speak. "I'm sorry you had to see all of this Bella. We'll need to have a talk soon, but not tonight. You need to sleep."

"Is Jacob… is he okay?"

I snorted in disgust when she said his name. He nearly raped her tonight and she still cared about his welfare. "Yes. He'll be fine." As if on cue we heard a pained howl coming from the direction of the meadow.

"What was that?" She looked frightened again.

"That… was Jacob." I started the car and accelerated quickly. I didn't want Bella anywhere near here when he turned up.

She was silent for the next few minutes. I wondered what she could have been thinking. I was still angry when she finally spoke. "Thank you." Her words eased some of the edge.

The rest of the ride was silent again as we drove back into Forks. I pulled up in front of her house and turned off my car. "I'll see you on Monday Bella. Please try to stay safe tomorrow." I didn't tell her that my brothers and I would be patrolling the woods behind her house. She didn't need to know that, yet.

She hesitated slightly before reaching out to stroke the back of my hand. I flinched at her touch; it's so automatic for me to avoid contact with humans that it felt strange to allow it. She pulled back and nodded before stepping out of the car. I watched as she walked up to the house and the door closed behind her.

____________________

_Whew! I REALLY enjoyed writing this one. The meadow was one of the scenes that I had in my head before I started writing the story._

_You've probably noticed by now that I've been using a lot of the places and characters from the book, but in a slightly different way. It's obviously AU so I'm not staying close to the story at all, but I still wanted to work in a lot of the aspects._

_And yes, I made Mike a good guy! Most of the fics I've read always make him out to be this disgusting jackass, but I think he's a sweet guy. I like to imagine that if it wasn't for the Cullens returning to Forks that Bella and Mike would be together. That scene in the movie where Mike asked Bella to prom and she turned him down just melts my heart. I wanted to reach into the TV and tell him that I would go with him!_

_Also, wanted to let you all know that the updates probably won't be quite this fast all the time. I have a few more of the big scenes already in my head but I need to work on the details for the chapters coming up. Next one should be up no later than the first Monday or Tuesday of next week.  
_

_Oh and please review! I've got my first couple and now I'm all greedy._


	5. Peace Offering

_A/N: Thank you to my faithful reviewers. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_

_Nothing huge this chapter, but lots of Cullen dialogue. They have some damage control to do._

_Disclaimer: SM owns all._

___________________

**Peace Offering**

As soon as Bella was safely in her house I whipped out my phone and dialed Alice's number. She answered before the first ring. "Edward what happened? I couldn't see either of you until you were driving her home. Is she alright?"

"Alice, are you able to see Bella tonight?" It wasn't foolproof, but if Alice could see Bella through the night that would mean Jacob wouldn't be near her.

The line was silent for a moment before Alice replied. "Yes, she'll be in her room until morning. But what-"

"I'll be right there." I snapped my phone shut and backed out of the driveway before speeding towards home.

My family was congregated in the living room when I arrived. I entered through the front door and was immediately bombarded by their loud, nervous thoughts.

_Are you alright, son?_

_Dude, what happened tonight?_

_I'm so relieved you're both okay._

_How much does she know?_

No one spoke aloud, it wasn't necessary. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to muffle their thoughts, before I began. I recounted the events of the evening from the party to Jacob's announcement and how I followed them to the meadow. I began explain what Jacob tried to do to her, but I trailed off as Bella's desperate pleas echoed in my head.

Alice gasped. "Edward, what did he do to her?"

"Nothing. But only because I was there to stop him. She was begging him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. I had to do something." Their sudden outburst of thoughts hit me so hard I winced. Some were outraged at what Jacob had tried to do to Bella. Others were more worried for my safety. Emmett's in particular stood out due to his creative string of profanities.

"How were you able to stop him? Did he phase?" Jasper asked what they all were wondering.

"No he didn't phase. I was able to run in and grab him before he even realized I was there. I threw him across the meadow and he slammed into a tree. I heard several bones break and he was unconscious before he hit the ground. While he was out I ran Bella back to the car. He was awake after only a few minutes, though. We heard him howl."

"How is Bella after all this?" Carlisle questioned.

"She's unharmed, if that's what you mean."

"Thank God for that." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. How Carlisle believes in a god despite the horrible things that occur in this world is beyond me. Ignoring my display, he continued. "After what she's seen tonight I'm sure she'll have questions. From what you've told me, Bella seems far too intelligent to accept a cover story. We may have to tell her the truth."

As much as I hated it, on some level I knew he was right. I could imagine Bella's reaction to the truth, though. She would finally see me for what I am: a monster. I had to prepare myself for the inevitable. Bella wouldn't want to be around me anymore, but it would be for the best. We would just go back to patrolling to make sure she was safe, and I would figure out a way to keep my distance at school.

Rosalie looked disbelievingly between me and Carlisle. "What are you saying? We're just going to tell some human girl what we are? What if she tells people? Just because Edward has _feelings_ for her doesn't mean me can trust her." The acid dripped from her words.

Esme flashed to Rosalie's side and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "We don't really have a choice Rose. With Bella's level of involvement she would surely find out sooner or later. It's best she hear it from Edward." Esme's effort seemed to work, but Rosalie's thoughts were still bitter. _This is going to end badly._

Carlisle cleared his throat and began again. "Edward, I trust you to deal with the Bella situation. Meanwhile, we have to decide what we are going to do about the wolves. I think we should initiate contact. It sounds like Jacob may need medical attention; perhaps I should go down to La Push and do what I can to help him."

"You can't be serious! You're going to help him after what he did to Bella?" The thought was appalling.

"Calm down Edward. I don't relish the thought of helping Jacob Black and more than you do. Think of it as a peace offering. If I go down there to offer my services and explain our side of the story to Jacob's father, we may be able to restore some semblance of peace. You weren't the one out of line tonight, they have to respect that."

"You give those _dogs_ more credit than they deserve." I understood what he was saying, but my hatred for Jacob Black wouldn't allow me to accept it quietly.

Emmett jumped up from the couch "Well you're not going alone, we'll come with you." He glanced at Jasper and I for confirmation with what I could only assume was an eager look on his face. His thoughts reinforced my guess: _Let them try something, I could use a good brawl._

Before I could say anything Carlisle was shaking his head. "What would it look like if the four of us showed up in the middle of the night? They would certainly mistake it for an offensive move. The only one I will be taking with me is Jasper. His gift will be useful in ensuring a positive outcome." Emmett looked disappointed but silently agreed.

"Are you sure it's safe? What if they try to attack?" Alice questioned, obviously bothered by the fact that she wouldn't be able to see Jasper while he was near the wolves.

"I can't imagine they would try anything tonight. As far as we know only three of the boys have begun phasing and one of them is now injured. It will be safe, I assure you." Carlisle seemed convinced of his words, but Alice was still fretting over the safety of her mate. Carlisle disappeared from the room only to reappear seconds later with his doctor's kit. "Jasper? Are you ready?"

"Of course." He leaned in to kiss Alice and when he pulled away she didn't let. He laughed as he tugged her arms from around his waist. "It's fine Alice. We'll be back soon." She visibly relaxed and I knew it was his gift, not his words, that had caused it. Alice loved him too much not to worry.

Carlisle walked over to kiss Esme on the forehead and she gave him a sad, pleading smile.

A second later they were both gone.

The rest of us sat quietly for a few minutes, absorbing the night's events. I was becoming more restless as I remembered Bella's pale, terrified face. I had to do something. "I'm going to check on Bella."

Before I could say anything else, Alice jumped up from the loveseat and grabbed Emmett's hand. "We'll come with you." I saw competing images flashing through Alice. Some where I was with Bella. Some where she was alone, crying. I winced at the thought of Bella crying, wondering if it was due to Jacob or me.

Emmet was confused as to why he was supposed to go, but he had long ago learned to trust Alice. Before confirming, he turned to Rosalie. "Rosie, you okay here?" She shrugged and nodded, obviously still upset about our decision to tell Bella. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and stood up. "What are we waiting for?"

Emmett, Alice, and I ran to a small clearing in the trees behind Bella's house. I could hear Bella's heartbeat from where we stood, but I wanted to see her for myself, make sure she was safe. Alice tried to stop me, assuring me that Bella was fine, but I was already climbing the tree behind the house. I quickly reached the branch outside Bella's window and looked inside. The sight of Bella sleeping was breath-taking. Her hair splayed out on the pillow around her and her lips parted slightly to form a small 'o.' She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I wanted to stay and watch her sleep all night, and I probably would have, had it not for Alice and Emmet calling me back to them. I descended the tree and returned to where my siblings stood waiting.

"How is she?" Emmett looked truly concerned.

"She seems fine, she's sleeping right now." He looked relieved by my answer. Alice just looked annoyed.

"I _told_ you she was fine. Now, we have some things we need to talk about." A glint of anger was present in her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. She resembled Rosalie or Esme more than Alice at the moment. "I know what you're planning on doing, and it's an awful idea."

"What's he planning on doing?" Emmett asked Alice, as if I wasn't there.

"Edward is planning on avoiding Bella. He thinks she'll be better off without him."

"Dude! Don't be a dick! After everything that just happened to Bella you're going to bail on her?" Emmett's outburst caught me off guard. He now joined Alice in glaring at me, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm not _bailing_ on her; I'm still going to make sure she's safe. But look what happened to her when she was dating a wolf! You really think she needs a vampire in her life?" I was furious they couldn't see the connection. As much as it would kill me to see Bella with someone else, I knew it was the best option. Bella needed a normal, human boy. Someone she could be close to without getting hurt.

"You're being ridiculous! You aren't the same as Jacob Black; you can control yourself. Bella cares for you Edward, and I know you care for her. My original vision hasn't gone away. You two will still be together, you're just making it harder than it has to be." She concentrated on the vision Jasper had accidentally shown me: Bella and I kissing.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I hissed at her. "You know better than anyone, the future changes all the time."

"This hasn't Edward. Despite everything that's happened, this has remained a constant." She had deliberately lowered her voice, slowing down to try to force her words to sink in.

"I've got an idea. Why not let Bella decide?" Emmett said it as if it was the most obvious thing on Earth.

"He has a point Edward. Bella has a right to decide what she wants. It's not your decision to make."

I knew Alice would feel this way, but I felt betrayed by Emmet. I thought he would understand my viewpoint. "Why did you bring him anyway?"

"I knew he would call you a dick." She gave me a devilish grin before both of them busted out laughing. "Don't you see why this is so funny? We're arguing over whether you, a century year old vampire, should be involved with a human girl who was just dating a werewolf!" Another round of laughter filled the dark night.

I failed to see the humor.

Suddenly Alice stopped laughing and her eyes went blank. Emmett realized what was happening and quieted his own laughter. After a few moments Alice spoke: "Carlisle and Jasper are on their way home. Let's go."

~*~

"Carlisle, what happened?" I asked the second we were in the house; they had beaten us home.

He heard the level of anxiety in my voice and reassured me. _It's okay. I'll explain everything. _"Things went better than we imagined. Billy is nearly as upset with his son as we are." I snorted at his statement in disbelief. "It's true. He is friends with Bella's father. Jacob couldn't deny it either. Much like Edward's ability, the wolves can hear each other's thoughts when in wolf form. As soon as Jacob phased the other wolves were able to see what took place from Jacob's thoughts. The elders understand why you acted and hold no grudge against us. Jacob, on the other hand, may be… difficult. He wouldn't even let me examine him; he said he'd be fine by tomorrow due to their advanced healing rate."

"And?" I couldn't care less if Jacob _ever_ healed. All that concerned me the safety of Bella and my family.

"He assured me that he's not stupid enough to challenge Edward on his own. However, he's not going to stay away from Bella. He is trying to say that he wouldn't have done anything more with Bella and that had you not interfered, everything would be fine."

Anger flared up inside me at his lies. Maybe being close to Bella was the right way to proceed. Jacob couldn't say anything about me being around her if she wanted me there and I certainly couldn't risk having them alone together again. Their fathers were friends; he could show up at her house anytime. I sighed in resignation.

Alice let out an all too familiar squeal. "You're doing the right thing Edward." I could see the visions that were coming to her now, all flashes of Bella and me together in various places: school, her room, a restaurant, the meadow.

"Really? The meadow?" I couldn't understand why she would ever want to go back there.

She shrugged. "I'm sure she'll explain it to you." Alice grinned at me for the second time tonight.

"Would someone explain _this_ conversation to the rest of us?" Esme asked, pointing between Alice and me.

"See, Edward had been planning on avoiding Bella for _her own good_," at that she rolled her eyes," but when Carlisle explained about Jacob, he decided it would be best to stay close to her."

"Finally!" Emmett threw up his hands in an exaggerated gesture of relief.

Carlisle walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I believe you are making the right decision, son. I know you think Bella deserves someone better, but what she needs right now is a friend; someone to make her feel safe and loved. Forget about everything else for now; that will happen if and when it's meant to be."

I looked down, defeated. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Alice had been right all along. I should have known better than to doubt her. I sighed before finally replying. "What about revealing our secret to her? What do I even say?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out what Bella thinks. Let her ask questions. It will all work out." His positive attitude was almost annoying me. The events of the past several hours had my nerves worn very thin.

"When should I do it?"

Alice was the one to answer. "Charlie is leaving in the morning to go fishing, so I would suggest then. The sooner you tell her the better, she's going to drive herself crazy coming up with her own explanations." She let out a small giggle and I glared at her. What could she possible think is funny about this? "Sorry, it's just that… she thinks you might be Spiderman." With that the whole room erupted in laughter. Carlisle tried to cover his laugh with a cough, but fooled no one.

"Fine, I'm leaving. I'll wait at her house until morning."

"Edward, wait! We're sorry!" Alice was trying to apologize, but I was already out the front door.

I thought about my family as I ran. They were taking the entire situation so lightly, as if Bella's fate didn't rest even matter. Did they really place that much trust in me? Or was it Alice's vision that convinced them?

I slowed down as I reached Bella's yard and approached the tree outside Bella's room once again. With one leap I landed lithely on the same limb I occupied earlier. As soon as I saw Bella, all the thoughts of my family disappeared. She looked almost identical as I remembered, except now her brow was slightly furrowed and her lips were moving silently. She was dreaming. I sat watching in amazement, wondering what she dreaming about. I could only hope it was something that made her happy. Bella deserved to at least have good dreams considering the nightmares that awaited her in the daytime.

Somewhere in the house an alarm sounded. Charlie would be leaving soon, but I had no way of knowing when Bella would wake. I was contemplating calling Alice to find out when I heard the most beautiful sound. In her sleep, Bella had whispered one word: "Edward."

______________________

_Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. I wanted to start their conversation as a new chapter._

_I feel like I did fairly well with the Cullens. You can probably tell who my favorites are though. I know there are a lot of Jasper lovers out there, but I don't feel I know the character enough to do him much justice. Better to leave him the "strong, silent type." ;-)_

_After "the talk," the next few chapters will be pretty fluffy. Don't worry though, there's going to be at least two more major dramatic events later in the story._

_Oh and in case some of you are wondering: there are no Volturi in my story. The reason Edward and Rosalie are nervous about telling Bella has nothing to do with the wrath of the Volturi, it has to do with the humans. They fear being shunned and hunted, much like Carlisle's father did in his lifetime. They want nothing more than to blend in, and revealing their secret could severely endanger their lifestyle._

_Review please! More reviews = faster updates!_


	6. The Talk

_A/N: Okay guys, not to sound all melodramatic or Edward-ly, but 9 reviews for 5 chapters is pretty pathetic. Kind of silly to write a story that no one actually wants to read. Maybe I should stick to reading fanfics instead of writing them. Blah. I'll give it one more chapter to see what the response is._

_Anyway, in this chapter we find out how Bella accepts the "news" plus how she deals with Jake. Remember, if Bella seems a little over-simplified, it's because this is EPOV. Bella isn't exactly an open book and doesn't tell Edward everything she's thinking._

_Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters belong to SM._

_________________

**The Talk**

_Somewhere in the house an alarm sounded. Charlie would be leaving soon, but I had no way of knowing when Bella would wake. I was contemplating calling Alice to find out when I heard the most beautiful sound. In her sleep, Bella had whispered one word: "Edward."_

I froze in shock. Could she really be dreaming about me? I suppose it could be a nightmare. That would be fitting, only she didn't look like she was having a nightmare. Her face was smooth and peaceful. Her breath and heart rate were both slow and even. I couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that this beautiful creature was dreaming about me.

The sound of Charlie going downstairs broke me from my reverie. The last thing I needed was for the police chief to find me in a tree, watching his daughter sleep. I jumped to the ground and moved into the shadows behind the house, created by the early morning sun. Fifteen minutes later, the front door opened signaling Charlie's departure. I listened as the police cruiser turned the corner and eventually faded away. I wanted to return to my post in the tree, but it was becoming too light out. I couldn't risk being seen by one of the neighbors. I stayed out of sight, waiting.

It was nearly an hour later when I heard the first signs of movement from Bella's room. Her feet hit the floor and she padded through the house. I could make out running water and then what I assumed was dishes clinking together. Finally, there was quiet again; she had finished with her morning routine. It was time.

Making sure none of the neighbors were around to see, I around the side of the house and to the front door. I paused for a moment taking deep breaths, trying to calm my nerves and prepare myself for Bella's scent. Finally, I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

Bella's footsteps immediately made their way to the other side of the door where she paused.

"Who is it?" she called out.

I wasn't expecting that. Would she open the door when she knew it was me? There was only one way to find out. "Edward Cullen."

She stopped breathing for a second, and I thought I had my answer. She was afraid of me and wasn't going to open the door. I was ready to turn and leave when I heard the deadbolt's metallic clank. The door flew open and Bella stood their smiling at me. This was more confusing that if she had been afraid.

"Hi."

"Good morning, Bella. I just came to see how you were after… everything."

Her smile faltered at the mention of the previous evening. She took a step back, making room, and asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"Thank you." I stepped inside and she closed the door behind me.

"Have you eaten? Would you like some breakfast?" She asked, avoiding the subject, as she moved into the living room.

"No, thank you. Listen, Bella. I know you probably don't want to talk to me about it, but I'm here about last night."

She sighed and flopped down on the worn sofa, massaging her temples with her fingertips. When she didn't say anything I sat down in the armchair facing her.

"I know you've had a rough night. If you prefer I can come back later or –"

"No, no. It's fine. You don't have to go." She smiled weakly and pulled herself up until she was sitting upright. She took a deep breath and began, "So um, how did you know?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I followed you. When he said what he did at the party, it got me worried. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

She was silent for a moment, but she didn't look angry as I had feared. She shifted her gaze up from her lap, making eye contact. "I don't know how I can every thank you enough. When I think about what could have happened… what you saved me from…" Her voice cracked and she began to cry. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and she bit her lower lip. It looked like she was trying to hold in sobs that were trying to escape. I hesitated for a moment before standing up and going to sit next to her.

"Please don't cry Bella. You're safe now. There's no reason to cry." I didn't know what to do to make her feel better. There was no physical threat I could eradicate; I felt useless.

"I know. It's just... to think I trusted him. I thought I loved him." With that a new wave of tears poured down her face and a loud sob broke free.

I tentatively reached a hand out and patted her clothed knee. She must have taken it as a sort of invitation, because suddenly she lurched forward and threw her arms around my neck in an embrace. The suddenness of the movement was too much. The scents of her blood and flesh flooded over me. I stopped breathing and clamped my eyes shut as she held on to me, sobbing.

After a few moments I regained my composure. I brought one hand up to stroke her hair and rubbed up and down her back with the other. Suddenly a thought hit me: she was touching my bare skin. Either she was too upset to notice, which was unlikely, or she simply remembered me what I felt like from last night. Perhaps Alice was right. Maybe she would accept this easier than I though. Had it not been for Bella's emotional state, I would have enjoyed this moment.

It took a few minutes for her breathing to even out and tears to stop flowing. Eventually she pulled back and wiped her face with the backs of her hands. "Sorry about that. I'm not normally a big crier."

"Don't apologize. It's certainly understandable, considering the circumstances."

She offered me another weak smile before her features suddenly darkened. "What happed to Jacob? I mean after…"

I answered quickly, not ready for her to bring up the encounter yet. "He's fine. My father is a doctor. He went to La Push to check on him last night."

"Oh," was all she managed to say. Her expression was torn between relief and disappointment. It almost made me laugh.

When she didn't say anything else, I brought up something I had been wondering about since I dropped her off last night. "What did you tell your father? Is he going to take any legal action?"

"I didn't tell Charlie anything. He and Billy, Jacob's father, are close friends. I couldn't do that to him."

Her statement both confused and angered me. Did she really care so little for her own safety that her father's friendship was more important? "You would really do that for him?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Besides, nothing actually did happen. Thanks to you." She reached out and grabbed my hand. I had to fight my instincts to pull it back. It would take some time to get accustomed to a human's touch after decades without it.

I looked up at her face and noticed she was concentrating on my hand. She was thinking about the temperature, the texture. I pulled my hand back and ran my fingers through my hair nervously, hoping she wouldn't be offended.

"Umm, Bella? There's something we haven't talked about yet. Something important." I couldn't put this off any longer.

For some reason, she looked embarrassed. "I was hoping you'd bring it up. I didn't want to make you mad."

"Make me mad? How?"

"Well I have some theories, about how you did it, but didn't want to offend you." Now I understood. Alice's Spiderman vision came to mind.

"It's not what you think. I can assure you that." I sighed again, unsure how to continue. "Look Bella, just consider everything you know about me; you may be able to figure it out on your own."

"What do you mean?"

"Start listing off anything… unusual that you've noticed about me." Surely there was a lot. Bella proved to be observant.

"Well, you're pale. Even paler than I am, which is saying something. You're cold. You're strong and fast." She paused, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Anything else? What have you never seen me do in the cafeteria?" I prompted.

She thought about it for a minute before realizing what I mean. "You always throw your food away. You never eat."

I nodded slowly. "And when it's sunny…"

"You never come to school." She stared at me with her cocked to one side, trying to fit the pieces together. I knew she was successful when her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. I guess I owe something to horror movies, despite their flaws.

"I understand if you don't want me around, I just ask that please keep our secret. I promise that we won't bother you-"

"I'm not afraid of you." She seemed almost defiant. Her expression softened as she explained: "It doesn't matter what you are. You're my hero; you saved me."

"How can you accept this so easily?" I questioned, unable to comprehend quick acceptance.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering. "You're still Edward. You're still my friend that carries my bag and protects me in gym. You rescued me last night. You've never hurt me before and I know you won't hurt me now. I trust you."

I looked down at my hands, torn. I had wanted her acceptance, but I hadn't expected it. She seemed so willing to trust me. She must have no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. I lifted my gaze back up to hers slowly and said the only thing that made sense to me: "Thank you."

Neither of us spoke for several minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We both had a lot to process. She was the first to speak. "Is that why you're eyes change color?"

I was confused by her question. She never let on that she noticed the change. "Yes. They darken when we're thirsty." I saw her cringe slightly, but she tried to hide it.

"So where do you… I mean who…" I knew what she was trying to ask. This was finally something I wasn't ashamed to tell her.

"We're not like others of our kind. We only feed on animals." She crinkled her nose and I laughed. "It's an acquired taste." She laughed as well and the whole situation felt surreal. How could this possibly be happening? It seemed impossible, yet here I was discussing our feeding habits with Bella.

When her laughter died away she looked serious again. "Is there anything else you can do? I mean, it's just that sometimes you seem like you know what's going to happen _before_ it happens."

I knew what she was referring to, but Alice came to mind. I decided to save that news for later. We were only talking about me right now. "Good reflexes. And… I can sort of read minds."

She looked more shocked than when she realized what I was and a blush turned her a brilliant shade of pink. "What? You mean you know everything I'm thinking?"

"No. What I should have said is that I can read most minds. You are an exception, as are Jacob and the other Quileutes."

She looked relieved at first, but the thought of Jacob led her to the next difficult topic. "When we were in the car last night, you said that the howl we heard was Jacob." It was a statement, not a question, so I waited. "He's… something too?"

"Yes." I wondered what the best approach was and decided to just say it. "Jacob is a shape-shifter. Some of the Quileuetes have the ability to change into wolves."

I gave her a moment to absorb what I told her before going on. "I knew what Jacob was, so that's why I was following you. Even this summer, before you knew me, I was trying to make sure you were safe." I expected her to be upset with me for invading my privacy, but she acted as if she didn't even hear me.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" She hadn't moved and was actually beginning to frighten me.

Finally she answered, "I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in."

"Actually, that's not everything." I looked at her apologetically. "Last night when my father went to La Push, Jacob said that he wasn't going to stay away from you."

She looked like she was going to be sick. Again I felt helpless, not knowing what to do.

"What does he want from me? Does he really think I still want to be with him?"

Relief flooded through. I know I should have given Bella more credit, but up until now I wasn't completely sure that she was done with him.

"We could always try speaking with Charlie and Billy. Maybe they can stop him."

"No, it's fine. I'll just deal with it. He'll get the message eventually." She seemed confident, but I wasn't so sure. A small smile slowly appeared, turning up the corners of her mouth. She looked down at my hand and reached hers deliberately toward mine. "May I?"

"Of course."

She crossed the rest of the distance and gingerly wrapped her hand around mine. The sentiment made me laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked, confused.

"You're acting like _you_ are going to hurt _me_." She apparently didn't see the irony in the situation. Her gaze returned to my hand. She made to flip my hand over and I complied. She ran her fingers along the creases in my palm. Her tender, warm touch sent a shiver through me and she jumped slightly. "It's fine," I assured her. "You just can't imagine how that feels." I closed my eyes and savored the soft, tingling sensation. I opened them again to study her face. There was nothing but curiosity there as she explored the unnatural flesh of my hand.

A low growl erupted in my chest at the sound of two engines approaching the house. Bella's eyes widened slightly but she didn't seem afraid. "What's wrong?"

"Charlie's almost home. I think Billy and Jacob are with him." She swallowed hard and her grip tightened on my hand. "I have to leave Bella, but don't worry, I won't be far. You'll be safe."

I freed my hand from her grip and stood up. "I'm sorry." I heard the crunch of tires on the gravel driveway and knew I had go. I took off running through the house and out the back door. I made it deep into the before stopping. I knew Jacob would be able to smell my scent in the house, but there was nothing he could say to Charlie.

Due to the daylight, I had to go deeper in the trees than I would have liked. I couldn't quite make out the conversation taking place in the house from my distance. I debated moving closer, but I didn't have to. The back door opened just then and two of the voices became clear: Jacob and Bella. I tensed at the thought of the two of them alone together. I knew why she did it though. She didn't want Charlie to know.

"Listen Jake. Considering what happened last night, I think you stay away for awhile."

"Why? Nothing happened last night. You're _friend_ interrupted what could have been a romantic evening." There was a pause, but Bella didn't say anything. "He was here wasn't he? I can smell him everywhere, even on you." He sounded accusatory.

Bella sighed loudly, obviously annoyed. "It's not what you think, Jake. Edward stopped by this morning to see if I was okay." She hesitated and I knew what was coming. "And… he told me everything."

It took a minute for what she said to sink in. "WHAT?" he nearly shouted. I deepened into a crouch, ready to intervene if needed.

"Quiet, Jake! Do you want Charlie to hear?"

"He… he told you?" He voice was softer this time, but I relaxed minutely; I knew he was unpredictable.

"Of course he did. I saw everything last night, Jake. Did you think I wouldn't notice anything _unusual_?"

Jacob was speechless for a few minutes. I wasn't sure if it was from anger or shock. "Well, what do you think?" he asked awkwardly.

"What do I think?" she hissed. "I just found out that my ex-boyfriend and best friend are, are… mythological _creatures_, and you ask me what I _think_?" I cringed slightly at the harsh tone of her voice. He didn't answer so she continued. "Regardless of what you are, I can't trust you anymore. It's over, Jacob, and the sooner you realize that the better."

He scoffed at her proclamation. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I know you still love me and our dad's are friends. You can't just make me disappear. Tell the bloodsucker he's still got competition."

I was furious at his words; Bella was not a prize to be won. She played along though. "May the best man win."

There were a few beats of silence before Billy called out from inside the house. "Jake? You ready to go?"

"Coming!" he called back. One set of footsteps led their way back to house followed moments later by the other.

Relief washed over me as I heard their car come to life and back out of the driveway. I was unsure what to do next, though. Charlie was still in the house, meaning I couldn't go back in, but I also didn't want to just abandon Bella.

I stood there a few more minutes, pondering what to do when the back door opened again. She walked through the yard and broke through the line of trees, leaves and twigs snapping under her feet. I could tell Bella was trying to find me, but I waited, not wanting to startle her. "Edward? Are you out here?" she whispered loudly.

I quickly closed the gap between us. "I'm here. I told you I wouldn't leave."

She looked like she wanted to come closer, but she stayed standing a few feet away. "Thanks. I told Jacob that we were over, but I don't think he got it."

"I know." I couldn't help the bitter tone of my voice. The thought of him pursuing Bella against her wishes disgusted me.

"You know? How?"

I reached up and tapped my ear. "I could hear you."

Confused, she asked, "You heard everything?"

I nodded. "I'm proud of you, Bella. You stood up for yourself."

She looked down at the ground and mumbled a low, "Thanks." She looked back up to me before speaking. "Well, I should probably get back inside. Charlie will wonder where I went."

"Okay. Bye, Bella." I suddenly felt hollow inside at the thought of her leaving.

She offered me a small wave before turning and almost falling over a branch on the ground. I grabbed her elbow lightly to steady her and she turned an impossible shade of red. I chuckled quietly. "Some things never change," she commented lightly.

She started walking back towards the house but stopped again. She turned around, looking nervous. "Umm, Edward? Did you want to hang out or something later? I mean if you're not busy. It's just that the thought of being alone right now-"

I held up a hand to save her from more nervous ramblings. I found it endearing, but I knew she was embarrassed. "I'd love to." I couldn't imagine what she was thinking, wanted to be with a vampire, but I wasn't about to question it right now. Not when I so badly wanted to be near her. "I'll pick you up around noon?" She nodded, confirming that the time was acceptable. "Will Charlie be alright with us being together?"

"I'll just tell him I'm going out with Jessica or Angela," she replied nonchalantly.

I frowned at the thought of her lying to Charlie about being with me. I didn't want to argue with her though after the past twelve hours she'd had. I'd bring it up another time. "Sounds good. I'll see you then."

She turned and made her way clumsily back to yard and into the house. I looked down at my watch. It was almost ten; two hours until I was supposed to pick up Bella. That meant I had plenty of time to relay the morning to my family before showering and dressing for our afternoon.

I pushed the happiness that was bubbling inside me back down, reminding myself that we were just friends. She simply didn't want to be alone after what happened; she'd even told me that.

I looked one last time in the direction of Bella's house before turning and running towards home.

_______________________

_Well, there it is._

_I know a couple of you have been reading, so if I don't write any more I'll at least post a little summary of what I planned on happening instead of leaving you completely in the dark._


	7. Family Matters

_A/N: So I decided to stop being a whiny bitch and continue with the story. Besides a couple of you asked me keep writing and I can't seem to say no._

_I wanted to clear something up from the last chapter. When Bella didn't tell Charlie what Jacob did, it for Charlie's sake, not Jacob's. She didn't want to put a strain on her father's friendship with Billy. Wasn't sure if I made that clear. I'm trying to make her a little less of a doormat._

_This chapter is going to be pure fluff because I think Bella and Edward deserve a little break. Oh, and a tiny little lime thrown in at the end._

_Don't forget to read my chapter note at the bottom. I have a question for you guys that will determine how I approach the rest of the story._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

**Family Matters**

My car's stereo read 11:55 as drove towards Bella's house. I had told my family about what took place this morning, but they weren't surprised. Alice had already told them about Bella's reaction to us being vampires. Jacob's actions were to be expected after what he told Carlisle last night.

Jasper kept giving me knowing looks as I spoke, with the occasional smirk thrown in for good measure. He was surely picking up on the emotions I felt as I discussed Bella. Mercifully, he kept the information to himself. I'm sure Alice will know soon enough, as he never keeps anything from her, but she would just be even more excited than she already was.

As I neared Bella's house, I noticed Charlie's police cruiser wasn't in the drive way; Bella's ancient, rusty excuse for a truck sat there by itself. I pulled my Volvo into the spot next to it and got out. Upstairs, Bella pulled back a curtain and peeked out of her bedroom window. She quickly dropped the curtain and I heard her footsteps as she ran out of her room and down the stairs. I held my breath, expecting to hear her fall, but she made it to the door in one piece.

The door flew open and she greeted me "Edward!" She smiled and stepped out onto the porch, locking the door. "I'm glad you came."

"Hi Bella." I grinned, amused by her enthusiasm. It still seemed strange to me that she would be excited to spend an afternoon with a vampire. "Where's your dad?"

"When I told him I was leaving he decided to go get lunch at the diner." She paused, looking down at her clothes. "I didn't know where we were going, so I wasn't sure what to wear." She was wearing jeans, a hooded sweatshirt, and tennis shoes; her normal outfit of choice.

"You're dressed perfectly. Are you ready?"

She nodded and started down the steps ahead of me. When we reached the ground I walked slightly faster than human pace so as to get to the car first. I opened the passenger door for her to get in and she blushed slightly before ducking inside. Her embarrassment confused me. Had Jacob not even showed her basic manners?

When I slid into my seat I glanced at Bella and noticed she looked uncomfortable. Her hands were twisted in her lap, her posture was tense, and her blush had not receded. I began to wonder if this was a mistake. We were rushing into things into things too fast. Barely twelve hours ago she had nearly been molested, and here she was alone with another male she barely knew.

I sighed and hung my heard, ashamed for even having considered this. "Bella, you don't have to spend time with me. You don't owe me anything. I can take you to Angela's or drop you off at the diner with Charlie."

"I _do_ owe you, but that's not why I asked you to come over." She looked out the window quickly, but a caught a glimpse of emotion in her face before she turned away. She was… angry? I didn't know if it was directed at me or at herself. She stayed quiet for several moments.

"So does that mean… "I actually had no idea what she meant. I cursed the fact that she was the one human exception to my ability.

When she turned back to me her expression had become teasing. "Just drive, Edward."

I chuckled with relief and started the engine. While I would have taken her to Angela or Charlie, it would have been absolute torture to do so. As I drove we fell into easy conversation reminiscent of school; this time the topic was Charlie's complete lack of cooking skills.

"He put the container, plastic lid and all, into the oven. It melted everywhere and the house reeked of burnt plastic for days." Her laughter filled the car and I wished she would never stop. I couldn't recall a sound more beautiful.

I turned the car off the main road and her laughter died away as she glanced around. "Are we going to the beach?"

"Yes. Is that okay?" I was suddenly nervous. It had seemed like a good idea earlier. I wanted somewhere that we could talk, but nothing private. I didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine. I just… It's hard to picture vampires hanging out at the beach." I snapped my head in her direction, my eyes wide. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you," she apologized frantically.

"Bella, I'm not mad," I shook my head at her mistake. "That was just the first time you said it aloud. I hadn't expected you to be able to say it so… casually."

She lifted one shoulder in a shrug, nibbling on her lip. "I told you it doesn't bother me."

By now we had reached the parking lot and I pulled into a space. Due to my speed restraints in public, Bella opened her own door and stepped out before I could reach her. I growled quietly, resolving to show her how a gentleman behaved.

I opened the back of my car and pulled out the blanket and picnic lunch Alice packed for the occasion. Bella's mouth fell open when she saw what I was holding. I looked down and realized my mistake. Jacob had done the exact same thing. I was berating myself for overlooking this detail when she spoke.

"You didn't have to do that. I mean, I know you don't eat."

I relaxed, realizing what she meant. "Don't worry, Bella. We always have food around. People start to wonder when you never buy groceries with five teenagers in the house."

She nodded but didn't look convinced.

We began walking away from the car, towards the sounds of the ocean. A family with two small children played in the sand where it met the parking lot, so we kept walking down the beach. We came around a small bend and found a flat spot out of reach of the roaring waves.

I bent down to spread out the blanket, hoping that this wouldn't cause the reaction I had feared, but when I stood up Bella looked fine. Happy, even.

She slipped her shoes off and stepped on the blanket, avoiding getting sand in her socks. She sat down and crossed her legs Indian style. Joining her, I opened up the basket and took out the outrageous assortment of food it contained. Bella's eyes grew wide as the pile continued to grow: turkey sandwich, grapes, two types of juice, a can of soda, cheese, bread, carrots, yogurt. She looked at me incredulously.

I shrugged apologetically and explained, "We didn't know what you'd like."

She looked back at the food and snorted. Eventually she reached for the yogurt and a juice. I handed her a spoon from the assortment of silverware residing at the bottom of the basket. She was pulling the foil lid from the yogurt when her brow furrowed and she looked up at me.

"We?"

Ahh, she'd caught my choice of words. "Yes. Actually, I can't take credit for this." I waved my hand at the collection of food. "My sister, Alice, was the one who knew you'd need lunch." I caught my small slip as soon I spoke the words, but Bella didn't seem to notice.

"She's the dark-haired one, right?" I nodded, once again amazed by how observant she was; she had never actually met any of my siblings. Alice is the only one in our grade, and they don't have any classes together. "She's very beautiful." She snorted quietly. "You're _all_ very beautiful." She quickly looked down, but I saw a redness creeping up her neck and cheeks. She had realized too late she was paying me a compliment.

"Don't be embarrassed; it's part of the package. It's one of the ways we attract prey." I cringed, hoping my poor choice of words wouldn't bother her.

As it turns out, it didn't. She moved her gaze back up to mine, a curious look on her face. "Tell me more. I mean, I hardly know anything about you and your family."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

We spent an absurd amount of time with me answering her questions about personalities, family dynamics, and hobbies. It was fairly painless until she got to the part about relationships.

"So, Alice and Jasper, they're like… a couple?"

"Yes. As are Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme." She looked like there was something she wanted to say, so I assumed it was what all the other students wondered about. "They're not actually related, you know." I laughed at the thought.

"Oh, I know. I was just wondering… if they're all together… than who are you with?" She looked nervous, so I decided to lighten the mood.

"Well, right now I'm with you. At the party I was with Mike Newton. I'm with Erik Yorkie _and_ Alice in study hall." I quirked and eyebrow and grinned at her.

She reached over and tried to shove my shoulder before laughing. "You know what I mean!"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I just never found anyone. "

She looked at me in disbelief. "Really?"

I shook my head. It was _mostly_ true. Tanya, a vampire from the Denali coven in Alaska, had expressed an interest years ago; the feelings weren't mutual.

She looked out at the sea for a few minutes, eyes narrowed as if concentrating on something. Finally she turned towards me again. "Edward? How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I knew what she meant, but the pouty look she gave me was worth it. I obliged without making her explain any further. "I was born in 1901. Carlisle changed me in 1918."

She smiled slightly, a teasing look on her face. "That's not so bad."

"No?"

She shrugged playfully. "We were both born in the twentieth century."

"I suppose you're right," I chuckled.

She leaned over the edge of the blanket and began drawing in the sand as I watched her in absolute wonder. Part of me still didn't believe she was real. Her astonishing beauty, her selfless nature, her warm, scent that overpowered even the salty sea air; it was all too much to belong to one human. Not to mention the fact that she seemed to accept me and my family. Had I been capable of it, I would have thought I was dreaming.

"Bella, there's something I don't understand." She looked at me, confused. "How is it that this morning I confess to you what I am, and just hours later you're comfortable sitting here with me having a conversation? Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

She wiggled herself back so she was sitting directly in front of me. "I don't know how to really explain it without sounding crazy."She paused, looking down at her hands. "All my life I've just felt… different. I didn't fit in. I mean I made some friends and did well in school… separated from everyone. Honestly, I felt more at home in books. I would read to escape into another world and it felt right. I felt like I belonged there. I suppose it's more of a relief than anything to discover that there's another world that exists outside the pages of book. Maybe that means there's someplace for me after all."

Her expression was so raw, so genuine that I would have cried if I could. She had bared her soul to me. I reached out to her hand and brought it up, kissing it softly. When I brought it down I couldn't let go. I never wanted to let go of her again. I rubbed my thumb in circles across the back of her hand.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence as we watched the increasingly aggressive waves pound against the shore. Thinking about what Bella said, things began to make sense: the way Bella had unwittingly surrounded herself by danger, Alice's unchanging visions, my unexplained draw to her. Maybe Bella really was meant to be part of something different; part of our world. It went against everything I had ever thought. I considered this life a curse. I had frequently wished Carlisle had left me to die when he found me in the hospital. I never told him that, but I suspect her knew. I would catch him giving me apologetic glances, his mind carefully blank.

I had watched my brothers and sisters rise above the 'curse.' They genuinely seemed to enjoy our existence. Some of them had issues with it, such as Jasper's struggles with bloodlust and Rosalie's wishes for children, but they rose above it. I was the only one that struggled for meaning in every day. Now, sitting across from Bella, I couldn't help but wonder if the difference had been my lack of a mate.

A crack of thunder miles away tore me from my thoughts. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was already a few minutes after three. Alice told me it would start raining at a quarter after, so we only had a few minutes to pack up and get to the car.

"We better get going. The rain is going to start soon."

She looked disappointed, but helped me gather the leftover food into the basket and fold up the blanket. As we were walking back to the car, Bella reached out and put her hand back into mine. I looked down at her and she simply smiled.

We barely made it into the car when raindrops started pounding the windshield. She looked at me, astonishment written on her face. "How do you do that?"

"Again, the credit goes to Alice." She cocked her head to one side, wondering what I meant. "She can see the future."

"I knew it! Well, I knew one of you could anyway. Nothing ever seems to surprise you." She shook her head in disbelief before realization crossed her face. "Is that how you knew… about Jacob?"

"No. You know how I told you I can't read their minds? Well Alice can't see their future either. Or anyone that's close to them. That's why I had to follow you; every time you were with him you just disappeared from her visions. I never knew if you were safe or not."

I had expected her to ask about me following her or about Jacob, which is why I was surprised after when she spoke again. "Can I meet your family?"

I thought about it for a minute, but didn't see any real problem with it. "If you'd like. Later, though. I should get you home."

She settled in, buckling her seatbelt, and I started the car to head back to Forks.

~*~

Monday after school I was driving Bella to my house. I had given considerable though the night before about how to properly acclimate her to being around my family. I decided one-on-one for the first meeting would be best.

I turned onto the lane leading to our house and Bella looked nervous. I wasn't sure if it was due to my speed through the narrow, tree-lined lane or the impending meeting. Probably both, I decided. I came to a stop in front of the house and looked to Bella for her reaction. Her mouth had fallen open slightly as she took in our house, backed up against a river amidst the forest.

"It's beautiful," she gasped.

I jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side, using the opportunity to open her door. I hoped that soon I wouldn't need distractions for her to allow me to do this.

She muttered a low "Thanks," and climbed out of her seat.

"Ready?" I waved my hand, gesturing toward the door.

She nodded and began walking next to me. We approached the front door and as I opened it she asked, "Who am I meeting? You never did tell me." She stepped inside and looked up at me, expectantly.

Just then a booming voice filled the entire downstairs. "Bella!"

Bella turned her head to look for the source of the voice and what she saw caused her eyes to widen like I hadn't seen before. Bounding towards us was the massive, hulking form of Emmett.

I had debated about whether he was the right choice. I knew Carlisle and Esme were out of the question. I didn't want to scare her off by asking her to meet my parents. That was far too serious for our current situation. I also knew it wouldn't be Rosalie or Jasper; neither of them being the most personable members of my family. My only choices were Emmett and Alice. Alice was by far the less intimidating one, physically. However, her intense personality could be a bit overbearing. She had already seen that she and Bella would become friends and I wasn't sure how Bella would feel about having that decided for her. This left me with Emmett. I knew his size may unnerve Bella, but his friendly demeanor would more than make up for it. I hoped.

Emmett reached a hand out in greeting. "Nice to finally meet you." He grinned down at her, waiting.

Bella's look of fear gradually faded into a timid smile. She reached her tiny hand out and Emmett's oversized paw completely enveloped it. "Hi," was all she managed to squeak out.

He let go of her hand and took a step back, still grinning. His thoughts told me what he was going to say a split second before he said it. "Edward talks about you so much, I feel like I already know you!"

"Emmett!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry, bro, but it's true." He turned his gaze back to Bella. "Come on in. I was just playing some Forza. You'll love it." He turned and started walking into the living room where he kept all his video games.

Bella looked up at me and gave me a devilish smile. "You talk about me?"

I groaned and followed Emmett, Bella close behind. When we were all in the living room Emmett threw an arm around Bella and led her to the couch, plopping her down next to him. He began explaining the controls while a surge of jealously washed over me. It was amazingly difficult watching him be that close to her; touching her. I had yet to even have my arm around her like that, and Emmett did it so casually. He had just met her! I had to remind myself of his devotion to Rosalie in order to get my emotions in check.

"Bella, you don't have to do that." I didn't want her to do something she didn't want to do for Emmett's sake.

She answered, not looking away from the screen, "No, it's fine. I'll crash in like two seconds anyway." Another small wave of jealousy arose inside me, but as she predicted a loud crash erupted from the television moments later. She handed the controller back to Emmett. "I told you I'm not very good." She laughed and turned to me, a reassuring smile on her face. She was actually enjoying being here. It looked like I had chosen correctly after all.

I couldn't help but relax as I watched Bella. She looked liked she belonged here; like she had never been anywhere except in this house, part of the family. I imagined what it would be like to actually have that come true, but the realization of what that meant made a grimace appear on my face. It was selfish and deluded of me to every truly consider that. I wouldn't take Bella's life away from her. I couldn't make her one us.

"Edward? You okay?" She looked concerned, catching me with my grimace still in place.

I nodded, forcing a smile. I had to do something to distract me from the negative thoughts I was dwelling on. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

She glanced at Emmett, who looked to be in deep concentration, although I knew better. _She's all yours._

Bella turned back to me when Emmett didn't say anything and answered, "Sure."

I stood up and she followed me for a tour of the downstairs and second floor. When we reached the third floor, I hesitated. The only room up here was mine, and I wasn't sure how she would feel about being there alone with me.

"Keep the door open, you two!" Emmett called in a mock-high pitch voice. I clenched my fist at his childishness, but Bella smiled and stepped inside.

"So this is your room." She was looking around curiously.

I watched as she slowly made her way around, studying my belongings. Her face lit up when she reached my bookshelf and she ran a finger lazily along the spines of some of the books. I wondered if we had similar tastes.

I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, watching her admire my collection. Eventually she turned around and a blush reached her face when she saw where I was sitting. She paused momentarily, looking embarrassed before coming over and perching lightly on the edge of the bed. We discussed books for some time as she shared with me her favorites. I could tell it was something she was very passionate about, although I didn't agree with all her choices. As she talked she became more comfortable, inching backward onto the bed until she was properly sitting.

My mind kept marveling at the fact that all summer I had longed for the girl what was now sitting inches from on my bed. I tried not to think about how it would feel to tangle my hands in her hair and have her soft, warm lips pressed against mine. What it would be like to touch her milky skin.

As if Bella could hear what I was thinking she stopped talking. I began to wonder if I had inadvertently said something aloud when she spoke "Can I try something?"

My mind flew in a million different directions. What exactly was she thinking? Was she having the same thoughts I was? I nodded, bracing myself for what she may do. I wanted to be prepared for a sudden movement, an overwhelming rush of scent.

I watched as she slowly reached a hand up and grazed her fingertips across my cheekbone. She moved slowly down my jaw, and when her thumb lightly brushed my lower lips a groan threatened to escape my lips. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists to keep from reaching out and doing the same to her. This was about Bella; I wasn't going to ruin it by giving in to my selfish desires. I waited, savoring her warmth, as her hand explored my face. When I felt her pull away, I opened my eyes to see her staring at me, and odd expression on her face. She spoke again before I could decipher it. "Your eyes are very light today."

"Yes. I hunted after the beach yesterday." With my comment her face fell. I was immediately angry at myself for bringing up hunting; of course it would make her uncomfortable.

She looked down and her watch and let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "Speaking of home… Charlie will be there soon." She looked apologetically back up at me. "I need to go start dinner."

Again, I had jumped to conclusions. "Of course. Let's get you home." I stood up and offered her a hand to help her up. She accepted it and we headed downstairs.

In the living room, Emmett had given up on video games, and was now lounging on the couch with a manual for his Jeep. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah, my dad will be home soon. It was nice meeting you, Emmet." She waved as she walked past him toward the front door.

"Bye Bella!" he called to her and then lowered his voice so only I could hear. "It was awful quiet up there, Eddie. What exactly were you two up to?" He wagged his eyebrows at me, suggestively. I walked to Bella's side, ignoring him.

As I drove Bella home she seemed to be in an uncharacteristically good mood. She chatted lightly about school and how she was looking forward to meeting the rest of my family. When we reached her house, I pulled into Charlie spot. I turned off the key to allow Bella to finish telling about her near fall in math class. This time Mike Newton had been there to save her. A twinge of jealously at the thought of him touching her was overruled by gratitude. I couldn't be angry with him for helping her, especially since I wasn't there to do it.

Bella was laughing and reaching for the door handle when it happened. She leaned in quickly and planted a light kiss on my cheek, her soft lips just grazing my granite skin. I froze, feeling like I was about to explode. Whether it was from lust, joy, or the fire burning in my throat, I didn't know.

She said a quick "Goodbye," and hopped out of the car, leaving me stunned in my seat. I watched appreciatively as she strolled to the front door, completely oblivious to the state she just left me in. As soon as she was safely inside, I started my car and took off towards home.

I was relieved to find that the house was still empty apart from Emmett when I returned. I jumped out of my car and ran inside, not stopping until I was in my bathroom. I quickly started the water and stripped. Guilt washed over me as I realized what I was about to do. I had only done this a few times before, and never with Bella in mind. It felt wrong to think of her this way. I hung my head and pressed my fists to my temples, debating. While it did feel wrong, I suppose this wasn't much different than hunting. It would make it easier to keep my control over _that_ lust when I was around her.

Without as much convincing as should have been required, I stepped into the shower. I shivered, feeling the warm water which I deliberately set to mimic Bella's body temperature. I closed my eyes and thought of Bella: the way she smelled, the softness of her skin, how her full lips felt against my flesh. I reached down and began stroking myself, imaging it was her soft, warm, supple hand wrapped out me. I began wondering what if would feel like to run my hands over her body, pulling her tightly into me as I kissed her. One of her hands running through my hair while the other reached down between us, gripping me.

I came quickly, and to my horror, I heard myself moan Bella's name. I'm sure Emmett had already guessed as to what I was doing, but there was no denying it now. He wouldn't let this go anytime soon. To add to the frustration, I realized I didn't feel any better than before I had started. I stood in the shower, my forehead against the wall, until the water ran cold.

___________________

Hope you enjoyed some (relatively) carefree E/B time.

Okay, here's the question I promised. Do you want me to keep this shorter, sticking to the dramatic highlights or drag it out a little with fluff and lemony goodness?

If I go the shorter route, we're probably looking at about…. twelve chapters.

Also, a small FYI: Regardless of the direction I take, time is going to jump ahead faster than it has so far. I haven't decided exactly how much time the story will encompass, but I think it will at least be the school year.


	8. The Chief

_Thanks for responding to my question at the end of the last chapter! Most of you said the long, lemony version, so that's what you'll get. In this chapter you'll get some fluff, but no lemons *quite* yet. Hang in there. It will be soon, I promise!_

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

_____________________________

**The Chief**

The previous month went by smoothly. There was minimal activity within the wolf pack, and Jacob Black had been on his best behavior. I didn't know if this was part of a game he was playing or if Billy Black had been keeping a close eye on his son since the incident, but either way was fine by me.

Alice and Bella had met soon after the encounter with Emmett. They quickly became friends just as Alice had predicted. Then Esme and Carlisle convinced me to invite Bella over for a formal dinner with the family. That had been a huge mistake. The extravagant meal prepared solely for Bella had made her extremely uncomfortable. She didn't relax until Alice suggested we all move to the backyard. In the more relaxed setting Bella had gotten on well with everyone. Well, almost everyone. Rosalie, was difficult as usual.

We'd had the occasional tender moment: me brushing the Bella's hair from her face, hands being intertwined at unexpected times, teasing glances from Bella. While nothing had been proclaimed on either side, we were seeing far more of each other than strictly necessary. This had led us to another problem. It was becoming increasingly difficult to fly under Police Chief Charlie Swan's radar.

"Bella, you have to introduce us at some point. It's wrong to lie to him." The irony of a vampire giving a lecture on the difference between right and wrong almost made me laugh. I managed to keep my stern expression in place. We were sitting in her living room, taking advantage of the short amount of time before Charlie would arrive.

"I'm not exactly lying to him. When he asks what I've been doing I tell him homework or reading or whatever. Which is all the truth! I just, you know, leave out the fact that you were here with me.

"That's convenient." I wasn't about to lose this discussion over a technicality.

She looked like she was struggling to find the right words. She looked down and started wringing her hands together before she spoke again. "It's just that Charlie really likes Jacob. I don't know how he'll react to me… spending time with someone else. Especially so soon."

Of course he likes Jacob. Did she think I wouldn't realize that Charlie would prefer his best friend's son to me? "I see," was all I could manage.

She turned to look at me, a worried expression on her face. "Are you mad at me?"

"Absolutely not. I just don't want you to get in trouble. It's a small town, Bella; he's going to find out sooner or later."

"Fine, I'll tell him." She sighed deeply and looked out the window. "He's really not _that_ bad. Just try not to get mad if he says anything that offends you. Remember, he has no idea about what happened. He just thinks Jake and I broke up."

"Don't worry, Bella. I can handle whatever Charlie throws at me." I smiled reassuringly.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and turned to me. "You can't die from a gunshot wound, right?" I was speechless. While it's true a bullet would do no damage to me, I was appalled that she thought her father would shoot a potential suitor. Suddenly a wide smile spread across her face. "Kidding, kidding. Mostly." She laughed and eventually I joined in.

After the laughter had died away, Bella decided to work on an essay for English class. I sat next to her on the couch and watched as she flipped through the pages of _Secret Life of Bees_ and wrote her assignment in a neat, slanted handwriting. Without warning she flipped the book shut and set it and her notebook on the coffee table.

"Charlie will be home soon." She looked annoyed as she said it. "This is my least favorite time of day. Knowing that you have to leave and I won't be able to talk to you until Biology. It's going to be a relief when Charlie knows. No more sneaking around."

"It's my least favorite time of day, too." In all honesty it was. I hated driving away, leaving Bella behind.

I stood to prepare to leave and Bella rose next to me. She closed the gap between us and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you, Edward."

I wrapped my own arms around her shoulders and breathed in the scent of her hair. "What for?"

I wished I hadn't said anything because then she pulled back enough to look up at me. "For everything: saving me, making me stand up to Charlie, being there for me. I don't know what I would do without you." She leaned back into my chest again. I didn't want to ruin the moment by saying anything, so I just held her.

This was the first time Bella hugged me since the day after the meadow. This time I could enjoy it. She wasn't afraid and seeking comfort, she just wanted to be close to me. I wrapped one arm tighter around her shoulders and brought my other hand up behind her head, pulling her close my chest. I was lost in her scent and the heat radiating from her skin when I heard an all too familiar sound: the police cruiser.

I made myself pull away. "Charlie's almost here. I wrote my cell number on the back of your notebook. Let me know how he takes it." She just stood there in a daze. My own scent had worked its magic on her. I leaned in and whispered a quick "Bye, Bella," before taking off for the back door. I felt bad leaving her in that state, but I knew that without me in such close proximity her head would clear faster. Besides, it would be in neither of our best interests for Charlie Swan to find us in an embrace in his living room.

Once outside, I glanced around to make sure no one was close by and dashed into the cover of the trees. We discovered that the best way to work our afternoons was for me to be on foot. Bella would drive home from school in her truck while I dropped my car and family off at home. I would then run to and from Bella's house giving us almost two hours together. It was never enough.

~*~

An hour later, I finely made my way up the front steps of my house. I had stopped on the way home to do some hunting. I found it best to keep my thirst well satiated since I was spending so much time near Bella. I happened upon an unlucky herd of deer and was now almost uncomfortably full. I could hear annoyed thoughts drifting my way from the living room. I braced myself for another one of Alice's onslaughts.

"Ugh! Edward, what is your problem?" She didn't sound nearly as angry as I had expected, just exasperated.

"Which problem would that be?" I was catching glimpses of Bella in her thoughts, but I couldn't figure out what she thought I'd done wrong this time.

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm talking about you and Bella. She has been throwing herself at you since you first met! Why won't you do anything about it?"

"_Throwing_ herself at me? Excuse me, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Not all females are like Tanya, Edward. Just because Bella hasn't tried to give you a strip show, doesn't mean she isn't trying. How many other guys have you seen Bella batting her eyelashes at?"

That was easy: none. They'd be decapitated by now.

She took my silence as an answer. "Uh-huh. She's been waiting for you to make some kind of move! Did you know there's been more than one time she's cried after you left?"

I was horrified. "Are you serious? I made her cry?"

Cocky laughter announced Emmett's arrival to the living room. We both glared at him, but he joined Alice on the couch anyway. "It's not Eddie's fault he hasn't made a move. He doesn't _have_ any moves."

A faintly heard Alice tell Emmett to shut up, but I was too lost in what Alice told me to care about jokes. I turned and went up to my room hoping neither of my siblings would follow me. I had a lot to think about and wanted to do so alone.

I'd barely settled in when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when I saw the caller ID; it read _Swan, Charlie_.

"Hello, Cullen residence." I decided to be formal on the chance that Charlie himself would call.

"Edward?" Bella's voice sounded beautiful, even with the metallic edge from the phone.

"Bella. How did it go with Charlie?"

I could hear her pull in a deep breath before answering. "Fine. He keeps hinting around about how much he likes _Jacob,_" she spat out the name, "but he didn't say anything bad about you either. In fact, he said that you and your siblings are all very well behaved for a _bunch of teenagers_." I could practically hear her roll her eyes as she said it.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." I was genuinely relieved. I figured since Alice hadn't mentioned their exchange that it hadn't gone too badly, but it was still good to hear it from Bella.

"There's something else." She paused, but I waited for her to go on. "He also said that Carlisle seems like a nice guy, you know coming to work in such a small town and all…"

"And?" I could tell there was more.

"He sort of wants to meet him. And you."

This time I was the one who sucked in a deep breath. Carlisle would certainly be delighted. I, on the other hand, was actually nervous. Imagine that. "Of course. I'll speak to Carlisle and he can call Charlie to arrange it."

"That should be interesting. The important thing is that we're free to spend time together now, right?"

"Right." We were both silent for a few moments. I could tell she was waiting for me to make plans with tomorrow being Friday, but I had some thinking to do first.

She finally broke the silence. "Well, I should run. I have to finish that essay I was working on."

"Have a nice night, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," she whispered before she hung up the phone. The hurt was obvious in her voice.

Alice was right.

"What are you going to do Edward?" Speak of the devil; Alice appeared in my room the second I flipped my phone shut.

"I don't know yet. It's complicated, Alice. I've been alone for nearly a century, and all of a sudden here's this _human_ girl that wants to be with me. Obviously I _want_ to be with her, but what good could possibly come from this in the long run?"

She sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Edward, we've been over this. You don't need to over think everything. There's just no use fretting over what may or may not happen. I know better than anyone that the future is uncertain. Just try to be happy for once. You and Bella both want this. I know it."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't deny Alice's words; it was true that Bella and I wanted to be together. I was so used to being careful about my every move that this whole situation seemed wrong. Could what Bella and I felt really be wrong though? Despite our substantial differences, love is love.

"Thanks Alice." I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I need to go talk to Carlisle. I think I'm going to head over to Bella's later."

"But isn't it getting kind of late? Oh. You creep!" She had seen what my intentions were.

"I am not. Besides, I stay outside. It helps me think."

"You have no trouble thinking, you're a vampire! You just like to watch her."

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. Plus it gets me out of the house during the rest of the family's _nighttime activities_." I shuddered for effect.

"Why don't you join Bella in her room for once, and have your own nighttime activities?" She smirked at me.

"Trust me, that thought has crossed my mind more than once." Boy, had it.

"I bet Bella would be more than willing."

"Whether she would be or not isn't the point. It's far too soon to consider any kind of physical relationship."

"If you say so." She gave me that annoyingly knowing look before dashing from the room.

I shook my head at her suggestion before heading downstairs to speak with Carlisle. He and Esme were lounging on a pair of bar stools in the kitchen, deep in conversation. Since we don't use our kitchen for cooking, it functions as a second living room. They both looked up when I came in the room.

"Good evening, Edward." Carlisle looked genuinely please to see me.

"Carlisle, Esme." I motioned to a third barstool and Carlisle nodded. I hadn't been listening to their conversation out of respect and hoped I wasn't interrupting anything important. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course. What is it, son?"

"You mean Alice hasn't told you?" I was amazed he didn't already know.

"Not this time. I actually just got home from a shift at the hospital. Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. Bella told her father today I was the friend she'd been spending so much time with. He, of course, assumed that meant boyfriend. Now he'd like to meet us."

Carlisle's eyes lit up like I knew they would. "That's wonderful news! I've been looking forward to introducing myself to Chief Swan. When would he like to meet?"

"I told Bella that you would call him to set up a time. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'm off tomorrow; I'll call him then."

"This is good news for you, Edward. Do you have anything planned now that you and Bella can be seen together outside of school?" Esme had finally spoken up. She shared Carlisle's level of enthusiasm, but for a different reason. She wants Bella and me to be together almost as much as Alice does.

"Not yet, but she only just told him tonight." Both of my parental figures were beaming at me. That's right, beaming. What was wrong with my family? Maybe our lifestyle was turning them soft. "Well, I'm going to head out for the night if you don't mind. See you both tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and I made my escape without running into any of my siblings. It was still too early to go straight to Bella's, so I decided to run my patrol first. Thankfully, it was another uneventful night.

Bella was asleep by the time I assumed my normal spot in the tree outside her room. I spotted the book on the pillow next to her: _Wuthering Heights_. I smiled to myself. It definitely played into my favor that Bella enjoys the classics.

~*~

"Tonight! Are you serious?"

"Bella, calm down." It was the next day after school and I had just arrived at Bella's. I was a few minutes late because Carlisle had some news for me: Charlie would be coming over tonight. "Everything will be fine."

Bella was once again wringing her hands as she paced the short distance of the living room. "You don't know that!"

"Remember Alice?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked right at me. "Alice? You mean she already knows how tonight will go?"

"Yes. I'm not telling you any more though. Charlie will suspect something if you know what he's going to do before he does it." I gave her a reassuring smile and held my arms out to her. She accepted the invitation and I found myself once again cradling Bella's soft, delicate form against me. I could certainly get use to this.

"So what's the plan?" Her voice came out muffled from my shirt so she pulled away. "I mean, it's not like you can invite him over for dinner like you did with me. He'll certainly notice if he and I are the only ones eating."

"I'm sure he would, which is why Carlisle asked him to come over for drinks around seven. That's much easier to pass off than food. A few half empty glasses sitting around is all it takes."

"Glasses of what?" She looked horrified for a second, as if we'd be sipping blood with her father.

"I told you Bella, we always have food in the house. We already had soda and wine, and Esme is out picking up some Ranier as we speak. That's your father's favorite brand of beer, unless I'm mistaken?"

"That's it." Her eyes automatically flashed to the recycling bin by the front door which was currently full of empty cans. "So you really think this will work?"

I brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Of course. Now why don't you come sit so we can talk."

She looked nervous and… excited? She let me pull her over and we both sat down on the couch.

"I was just wondering if there was anything you'd like to do this weekend? Now that we're free and all." Her eyes lit up, but then she quickly looked down at her lap. I reached over and used a finger under her chin to guide her face towards me. "Don't be like that, Bella. Just tell me what you're thinking."

"Well, there was one place I've been wanting to go, but I didn't know how you'd react." I waved a hand, encouraging her to go on. "The meadow."

"Really?" One of Alice's vision had shown us in the meadow, but I still didn't understand why she wanted to go there.

"Yeah. I know it probably seems strange. If you don't want to go that's fine."

"No, no. If you'd like to go, I would be happy to take you." I was still uncertain, but I didn't want to push her now for fear she'd think I didn't want to go. I could only hope she'd explain it to me once we were there. I glanced down at my watch. "We have about an hour before Charlie gets home. What would you like to do?"

I swear I saw a devilish look cross her face before she turned away. "I should probably bake something for Charlie. He turns into a big softy when I bake for him."

I followed her into the kitchen and watched her gather bowls and spoons and ingredients. The rest of our time was spent with me wrinkling my nose and making gagging sounds at various powders and gooey substances, much to Bella's amusement. She giggled and stirred and popped the occasional chocolate chip in her mouth.

It was a brief flash of what being human with Bella would be like, only I wouldn't I wouldn't ever be able to eat the cookies Bella was making. This brought my mood down considerably.

I was determined to leave on a high note, so I quickly dipped a finger in one of the offending powders without her even noticing. As soon as she turned towards me I swiped it right on the end of her nose. It was terribly cliché but absolutely adorable anyway. Another round of giggles launched from both of as she swiped at her nose with an oversized oven mitt on her hand.

~*~

It was a few minutes after seven, and Charlie's police cruiser had just turned off the road and was coming down our lane. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were out for the evening. They were supposedly at a "study group" if Charlie asked. We figured there was no need for him to meet everyone at once. He'd only actually requested to meet me and Carlisle. Alice decided to stay both because she's Bella's friend and because she would be useful in case anything might go astray tonight. Esme was also here of course.

The car came to a stop in front of the house, and the four of us moved to the entryway. When the knock came at the door, Carlisle stepped forward to open it. Bella was standing behind a dumbfounded Charlie. He was marveling at the house and surroundings.

"Charlie! I'm so glad you could come tonight. Please, come in." Carlisle stepped back to allow them to step inside. "Bella." He gave Bella a warm smile and nod which she nervously returned.

As soon as she was inside, Bella shot over and stood between Alice and me. Charlie glanced around the house for another couple seconds before regaining his composure. "This is a very nice home you have. Thank you for inviting us." He motioned to himself and to where Bella had been standing. He did a double take when he realized she wasn't there. He laughed nervously and turned back to Carlisle. "It's nice to meet you Carlisle." He reached out to shake Carlisle's hand and I could feel Bella stiffen next to me. Carlisle took Charlie's hand without hesitation. Charlie's brow furrowed slightly, but Esme quickly cut in.

"Did you find the place okay? I know the driveway can be hard to see in the dark." She definitely turned on the charm. Charlie was suddenly speechless.

"How rude of me! Charlie, this is my wife Esme." Esme gave him a little wave, but Charlie was still struggling to gain control of his tongue. "That's my daughter Alice and my son Edward." He gestured to each of us. Charlie finally turned away from Esme.

"Good evening, Chief Swan." Politeness always helps.

Seeing me next to his daughter seemed to snap him out of the state Esme put him in. He stood up straighter and narrowed his eyes at me. "Edward." He glanced between Bella and I a few times. I tried to listen in to what he was thinking, but I found him hard to read. He wasn't silent like Bella, but not clear either. This must be where Bella's trait came from. I could pick out a few words: _poor Jake… too fast… my baby girl…_

"Why don't you have a seat, Charlie? We can get to know each other." Carlisle showed him the way to the living room and the rest of us followed silently behind.

Esme rescued us once again. "The kids don't need to be down here do they? I'm sure they have some homework they could be working on up in Alice's room." She smiled brightly at Charlie who seemed to be torn.

"I suppose not," was his answer, although he looked like he wanted to say, "No fucking way are they going upstairs." He just glared at me instead.

The three of us excused ourselves and walked up to Alice's room. Bella flopped down on Alice's bed and let out a huge exhale. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd been holding it since they arrived.

Alice settled in next to her. "That went well, if you ask me. Charlie didn't try to strangle Edward or anything."

"I guess you're right," was Bella's less than enthusiastic response. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me. "You can hear them right? How's it going now?"

"Better," I assured her. "They're talking about their jobs."

She visibly relaxed and leaned back again next to Alice. I was officially jealous of Alice now.

"So what should we do while they're talking?"

"Ooh, I know! Can I do your hair Bella? Or paint your nails? Pleeeeease?" Alice was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"I don't know, Alice. That's not really my thing."

Alice was off the bed and dragging Bella along in one movement. "Come on, it will be fun!" She already had Bella seated at her extravagant vanity and was picking out a nail color before Bella could respond. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. I considered saving her from an evening of primping, but figured it would at least keep her mind off of what was going on downstairs.

Bella was less than enthusiastic over the next two hours. A few loud laughs from downstairs had brightened her mood, but she still wasn't excited about the many instruments of torture, or at least that's how she referred to them, that Alice used on her. I relaxed on the bed, watching my two favorite females squabble over beauty products.

Finally, Alice held Bella's hand and spun her around. "Well, Edward, what do you think?"

I caught Bella's gaze before answering. I wanted her to know I was speaking to her and not humoring my sister. "You're beautiful." Her heart speed up when I said it, but she also looked a little forlorn. I knew why. She was afraid I only thought that because of Alice's handiwork.

I stood up and walked over to her. "But you don't need these." I brushed her curls back. "Or this." I brought her right hand up to me and kissed one bright pink nail. "Or any of this." I lightly drug my thumb across the pale gloss on her lower lip. "You're always beautiful."

I swear her heart stopped.

We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Alice cleared her throat, effectively ruining the moment. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Charlie is ready to leave."

"Oh. Okay." She finally broke eye contact and turned to Alice. "Thanks, for this." She gestured up and down herself. Alice just smiled back at her.

I let go of Bella's hand and she started towards the door. I'd never seen Bella move like that. She was _floating_.

"Bella?"

She swung around. "Yeah?"

"What time would you like me to pick you up to go to the meadow tomorrow?"

She looked blank for a moment before remembering the plans we had made that afternoon. "Is the morning okay with you? Maybe around 8:00?"

"8:00 sounds perfect."

I placed a hand on Bella's back and guided her downstairs, Alice followed closely behind. Charlie was in a pleasant mood as he said his goodbyes to Carlisle and Esme. When he turned to acknowledge me his features regained their stern, fatherly edge and he gave me a curt nod. Alice, on the hand, received a friendly "Goodbye." It was almost comical.

Bella gave my hand a squeeze out of Charlie's line of sight before trailing off into the night after him.

__________________________________

_The little cookie baking session was a nod to _Wide Awake_. So sad to see it end. *sniff sniff*_

_I hope you liked this chapter. I had to get Charlie in there sooner or later. Besides being Bella's father (obviously!) he will play an important part later in the story. This one was fun to write, too. I love the huge contrast between Charlie and Carlisle._

_Next chapter should have some lemony goodness. I haven't decided if I'll bring Jake back in next chapter or the following, but there will be some action pretty soon._

_Reviewers get to bake cookies with Edward!_


	9. The Meadow

_Warning: This is where the story earns its rating._

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

____________________________________

**The Meadow**

"I didn't pick them out, you know."

Bella had caught me glancing at her legs. It's not that I was ogling, but I was confused by the extremely tiny, un-Bella like khaki-colored shorts she was wearing. They matched the tank top she had on underneath what looked – and smelled – like one of Charlie's old flannel shirts.

"It was Alice. She showed up at 6:00 this morning! Can you believe that? I wake up to her shaking me and dangling a bag of clothes in the air. Apparently I don't own any _proper_ hiking gear," she scoffed.

I chuckled. "That sounds like Alice." I shook my head at my sometimes overbearing, yet well-meaning sister. I looked up at the sky as I turned off of the 101. A light drizzle was falling, but Alice had assured me that it would clear up shortly soon. There will even be some sun up in the mountains; that will be interesting. "Did you two have fun?"

I glanced over just in time to see her roll her eyes, before her face softened. "Yeah, I guess. Alice always has a way of making me feel like things will be okay. She's terribly optimistic for a vampire." She laughed softly before turning to look out the window. "She also had some advice."

"Advice? About what?" I couldn't think of anything Alice would offer advice to Bella about.

Bella just shrugged and started picking at the tattered cuff of Charlie's shirt. "Nothing." She quickly looked up and pointed at a particularly ominous cloud. "You really think this weather is going to clear up? I really don't want to get caught in a downpour or anything. I didn't even bring an umbrella. Do you think I should have brought one? Or a raincoat? Alice didn't bring a raincoat, so I'm guessing it will clear up, but…"

"Bella, stop." Her nervous ramblings quieted and she visible deflated, almost melting into her seat. "You don't have to tell me what you and Alice talked about. She's your friend as much as she's my sister. Besides, we're here." I turned to smile at her just as she looked back up from her lap.

As soon as her gaze reached the trailhead anxiety spread across her face.

"Bella, we don't have to go up there today if you're not ready. We can keep driving up north, maybe spend the day in Port Angeles?"

"No, I want to go," she said, suddenly all smiles. "So are we hiking, or…."

I stared at her in disbelief for a second, but she seemed genuinely eager to go. "Most definitely the _or_. We want to get there sometime today, right?" I quirked an eyebrow and grinned at her.

"I'm not that slow," she retorted, punctuating it with a playful slap on my arm.

I rubbed my arm and pouted dramatically, making her laugh. A second later I was opening her car door. She still blushed sometimes when I did these things like that for her, but at least I no longer had to trick her. She was finally accepting that I plan to treat her with some decorum.

I stood, waiting, as she self-consciously tugged at her shorts and top. When she gave up willing the fabric to cover more of her, she met my gaze. She didn't look embarrassed as I thought she would, just frustrated. "Stupid clothes," she grumbled.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. So how does this work?"

Instead of answering I just reached out a hand towards her which she eyed suspiciously. Slowly, she reached a hand out to grasp mine. Before she realized what was happening, I spun around and pulled her onto my back. I heard a small, surprised "oh" escape her lips before I took off running.

Bella turned her head and pressed her face into my shoulder as the trees began flying by. When we were almost at the meadow, I felt her finally move. She just barely moved her head enough so she could see over my shoulder. I glanced sideways enough to see her expression. She didn't look as frightened as expected, but she certainly wasn't enjoying it either.

I slowed my pace as we approached the edge of the clearing. We were a few feet away when I came to a halt, lowering Bella off my back. She began walking slowly, but decidedly, towards opening in the trees that led into the meadow. I followed behind and watched her reaction as she stepped into the open. The rain had stopped, but the sun was not yet making its appearance.

Bella rotated completely around, absorbing her surroundings. When she came to face me again, her face broke into the widest smile I'd ever seen. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

This was hardly the reaction I had expected. "Bella, can I ask you something?" She nodded, her smile shrinking slightly. "Why did you want to come here?"

This time her smile disappeared, only to be replaced by a deep blush. She shrugged one shoulder and chewed her lower lip nervously. "I remember thinking that night about how beautiful this place was, even in the moonlight, and I wanted to see what it looked like in the daytime. And… well, I thought it would be a good place to spend some time together. Alone."

So that was the reason behind the blushing and secrecy. I had been wrong all along; it wasn't that she wanted face what had almost happened to her or anything like that. Ironically enough, she had simply thought Jacob had chosen a nice venue.

I took her hand and we walked further until we reached the center of clearing. The trees were sparse enough here that you could see the sky, including the one feeble cloud attempting to keep the sun bay. It wouldn't be long now. I debated on warning Bella, but she spoke first.

"We didn't bring anything to sit on, huh? Oh well, at least I have this." She slid Charlie's shirt from her shoulders and spread it flat on the ground. "Here, there's enough room for both of us."

I lowered myself next to her on the small patch of flannel. "Sorry I didn't bring anything better. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"No, it's fine, really."

She leaned into my side and looked up at me, nibbling on her lip. I slowly circled one arm around her and as I pulled her closer she turned her body towards me. I shifted until we were facing each other as best as we could on our tiny, makeshift blanket. I brought my other hand up to cup her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb. She turned her face slightly into my hand and closed her eyes. I was shocked at how badly I wanted her as I soaked in her beauty. The softness and warmth and scent and pink flush were all too much. I wanted to taste her in so many ways. When Bella's eyes opened they were hooded and full of longing. She wanted the same thing.

I slowly began to lean in, watching her eyes for any hesitation, but none came. The closer I got, the more I could feel the heat radiating from her. She licked her lips in anticipation and the sight of her tongue pushed me over the edge. I closed the distance between us and suddenly my lips were on hers.

We kissed three times softly before pulling back just enough to look at each other. The silent plea for more was mutual. We leaned in one more time and this time it was longer and deeper and wonderful. Bella's soft, delicate lips molded themselves to mine as the kiss became more urgent. The taste of her skin was nothing short of miraculous and suddenly I couldn't believe I had gone so long without Bella. I knew I never would be able to again.

When we finally parted I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the clear air, checking my self-control. I could still taste her on my lips and her scent was as strong as ever, but I was here. I was still _me_. The monster inside me would not win this one. Being with Bella seemed to be bringing out my humanity more than I had thought was possible. Perhaps Carlisle was right. Perhaps we have retained our souls.

I opened my eyes and, much to my amusement, Bella looked like I must have a moment before. Seems she was working on her own impulses. She licked her lips once more before slowly opening her eyes. Her gaze locked onto mine and she whispered, low and soft, "I love you, Edward Cullen."

A wave of emotion flooded through my chest and my unnecessary breath caught in my throat. I never thought I would hear those words uttered by anyone, let alone this beautiful creature before me. All my years spent alone and confused were worth it if this is what I was waiting for. In that moment I knew without a doubt that I would spend forever with her. I didn't yet know the how or the why, but I knew it would work out. It had to.

I scooped her up into my arms and held her close as I whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Isabella Swan."

~*~

An hour or so had passed since our kiss. We began talking about normal things: school, books, phone calls from her mom. It was all very natural, considering we had just confessed our love for each other.

I noticed a slight change in the light and glanced at my watch. If Alice was right, there were only moments left. I reached down and started undoing the buttons on my shirt. Bella noticed what I was doing and fell silent. I wasn't sure what she thought, but she didn't try to stop me.

When I released the last button, I shrugged the shirt from my shoulders. Spreading it out behind us, I laid back and crossed my arms behind my head. Bella was blushing, but obviously wanted to look. I closed my eyes to give her some privacy as I began counting down the seconds in my head.

The moment the sun's warmth hit me I heard Bella gasp, "Oh!"

I smiled up at her. "This," I waved a hand up and down my chest, "is why we can't go out in the sun."

Bella's mouth had fallen open, a look of astonishmet on her face, as she slowly reached out to graze my sparkling skin with her fingertips. "Edward… you're beautiful."

And then, to my horror, she started to cry.

In a split second I was sitting up and holding her to me again. "God Bella, I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

"It's not that," she choked out between sniffs. "It's just that everything about you is perfect and beautiful. And I'm… I'm absolutely ordinary."

I felt the corner of my lips tugging themselves up as I listened to her misguided assessment. "Trust me just this once — you are the opposite of ordinary."

Her sniffling slowed as she searched my eyes, perhaps trying to decide if I meant what I said. Unexpectedly, she scrambled to face me and smashed her lips into mine. Her face was still wet with tears and I could taste their saltiness. I pulled away long enough to lick one from her cheek before she was on me again.

This time her hands made their way to my chest and she pushed against me. I obliged by lying back, bringing her with me. Her knees landed on the ground on either side of my waist while she straddled me. Our lips never lost contact and eventually parted enough that our tongues could touch. I was careful not to allow Bella's too far into my mouth, as my teeth posed a definite threat.

I was blissfully aware of everywhere our bodies touched as our tongues probed and slid against each other's. The heat from her center was growing where she was pressed against my stomach. It was excruciating and wonderful at the same time. Monster or not, it took every ounce of my self-control not to roll us over and press myself against her core.

Out of nowhere, a scent hit me that made me freeze and my eyes flash open. I grabbed Bella be the arms and pushed her back so she could see me. When she took in my expression, she froze too. She started to speak, but I brought one finger to my lips to silence her.

I listened and heard the confirmation I needed: crunching leaves, snapping twigs, soft thuds. The sounds of paws striking the forest floor.

I leapt to my feet, bringing Bella with me. I faced the western border of the clearing and whispered to Bella, "Stay behind me."

I watched as three giant wolves came into view. Bella gasped and clutched at my arm as the wolves padded up to within yards of us. The russet colored one in the front began to shimmer and blur until the naked form of Jacob Black was standing before us.

I heard Bella draw in a sharp breath before pressing her face against my back. Jacob sneered as he took in Bella's reaction as well as my misplaced shirt. "Why so shy, Bella? From the looks of it, this is nothing you haven't seen already. You're nothing but a bloodsucker's _whore_."

I made to advance, but the two remaining wolves sensed it and began growling. Bella squeezed my arm and stepped out in front of me. I nearly grabbed her back, but the quiet woods were suddenly not so quiet as familiar _voices_ drifted to me. I stood back and watched. In her mind, this was Bella's battle, and I was here if she needed me.

"How dare you call me a whore? After what you did to me… you don't have the right to call me _anything_. I never even said anything to Charlie. Do you know how much trouble you would have been in? And _this_ is how you repay me?" She gestured back and forth between the pack and us. Her voice and face were angry, but tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Jacobs face softened. "Come on, Bella, don't be like that. What am I supposed to think when I see…" he trailed off, staring at the shirts on the ground. The tone of his voice made me wonder if some part of him didn't actually care for Bella. As much as I hated to admit it, he and I both faced a similar fate.

"What Edward and I do is no business of yours, Jacob Black."

At the sound of my name his face hardened again. His eyes narrowed and his gaze landed on mine for the first time. "How dare you put your hands on her, leech. How long, do you think, before you _accidentally_ kill her?"

"_I_ would never hurt Bella." The insinuation in my simple statement made him furious. He began to come towards us, but I held up a hand and shook my head. "You'll regret that, dog."

The two wolves darted their eyes to south and their ears perked up. A moment later my family stepped one by one into the clearing.

Jacob backed up until he was standing between the wolves. A second later my family surrounded us and I pulled Bella back into my side. Carlisle stepped in front to address Jacob.

"I see you've recovered fully from the accident." He smiled his signature Carlisle smile. Jacob snorted but made no attempt to answer. "I see. Well, need I remind you of the treaty between your tribe and my family?"

Jacob hung his head, defeated. The gesture made him look like a scolded child.

"Good. But I will say that we have already turned a blind eye once to your… indiscretions. We will not do so again. I suggest you leave my _entire_ family alone." With that he stepped back and placed a protective arm around Bella's shoulders. Another smile. The ironic expression only served to punctuate the implied threat.

The wolves whimpered as they nervously glanced back and forth between us. They were outnumbered and scared. Jacob shot one last pleading look at Bella before finally addressing Carlisle. "Fine. The treaty does work both ways though." He stabbed a finger in my direction. "If he hurts Bella, it's broken, and there are five more of us now. You wouldn't stand a chance."

With that he began to shimmer out of focus, reversing the process from earlier. When three wolves stood before us instead of two, they turned and ran in the direction they came.

When we could no longer hear their footfalls, a collective breath was released.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner!" Alice had rushed over to us and was apologizing. "I was trying to give you two some privacy, so I wasn't _watching_ much, but I decided to check in and everything was just black. I knew what it must have meant so I got us all here as fast as I could."

"Thank you, Alice. No need to apologize. Besides, Bella here was certainly holding her own." I smiled down at her, though she was still visibly shaken from the whole encounter.

"We heard." To my surprise, Rosalie came walking over to Bella. "Nice work standing up for yourself."

Bella looked slightly stunned but managed a "Thanks."

Rosalie's eyes flicked to me and back to Bella. "We'll let you two have some privacy." She winked at Bella whose mouth fell open in response.

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand and as they walked past he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "See you later little sis."

Alice hugged Bella and Jasper nodded to both of us before they made their departure. Carlisle and Esme were the last to say their goodbyes and we were once again alone.

Bella gaped at the section of trees where my family had disappeared into as fast as they came. She turned to me and shook her head slightly. "So I'm really part of the family now?"

I shrugged. "If you want to be."

She started laughing. And not a delicate, polite, girly laugh either. This one filled the meadow. I quirked an eyebrow at her to ask what was so funny. "My _family_ is scary as hell."

There was certainly no denying that.

This time when she started laughing I joined right along. I could feel the tension leave my body with the laughter and Bella was visibly relaxing as well. When we finally quieted I pulled her into a hug. I rubbed my hand up and down her back and kissed her hair. A low growl broke the silence.

"Sorry. It's been awhile since breakfast." She looked up at me sheepishly.

"Don't apologize for being hungry. Let's get you back. If you'd like, we can stop at the diner on the – "

She cut me off with a finger pressed against my lips. "There's only one thing I want right now." All of the joking was gone from her eyes. Now they were dark and full of meaning. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up until her lips reached mine and we were once again kissing.

I reached one hand down to grab her knee and pulled up. She easily slid her legs around my back and hooked her ankles. The closeness pressed her against my growing erection and a moan escaped her mouth as I tossed my head back. A split second later we back on the shirts…only, now it was a blanket? Realization dawned on me and I made a mental note to thank Alice.

I settled her down on top of me and she began to slowly grind her hips into mine. I growled and reached a hand down to grab her hip, which only seemed to encourage her. "Bella," I breathed between kisses, "are you sure you want to do this?"

She pulled back and looked at me with half-closed eyes. She nibbled her bottom lip, which was suddenly incredibly sexy, and shook her head yes. I waited a moment to let her change her mind, but her rocking hips were speaking volumes.

This time when I pulled her in I pressed my lips to her neck. She arched into me and exposed as much of her long, graceful neck as she could. This girl has absolutely no sense of self-preservation.

I began planting kisses down her neck and out to her shoulder only to drag my tongue back to the starting point. I could taste both the sweetness of her skin and the saltiness of her sweat and tears. The scent of her blood was stronger coming off her exposed neck. Instead of the reaction I had feared, it only added to my arousal. It was definitely true that hunting and sex were closely related for vampires.

She began to return the favor and her fiery, supple lips pressed against my cold skin as I concentrated on pulling her hips into mine. She gasped and flinched when my arousal pressed against the crotch of her shorts, but continued with her kissing and licking. I began exploring her body through her clothes. Rubbing my hands up and downs her sides, down to her thighs and back up, barely brushing the sides of her breasts.

I felt her stop and she leaned one forearm on my chest to look at me. "Edward… I've never…"

I smiled at her and brushed the hair back that was falling around her face. "Me neither, Bella."

Her eyes widened, but I knew she believed me. I had absolutely no reason to lie to her. She sat up slowly, still straddling me. "Would you, um, switch?"

I slowly rolled us over, supporting my weight on one arm and settled between her legs. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, I looked to her for approval. When she nodded I quickly pulled it up and over her head revealing a lacy, see-through, blue bra. I quirked my head at her and she blushed.

"That was what Alice's advice was about this morning." She blushed even harder. "The panties match."

Forget thanking her. I'm going to buy Alice a fucking Porsche.

I reached up and gently cupped Bella's right breast. I watched in awe as I brushed my thumb over her nipple and it hardened through the scant lace. Bella drew in a sharp breath and threw her head back. I began massaging her breasts with my palms. Her moans were starting to come more regularly and it was driving me mad. I reached behind and unclasped her bra, drawing it down her shoulders and tossing it beside us. I dove onto one of her nipples and sucked it gently. Bella let out an "Oh god," and pressed herself into me.

I sat up and she opened her eyes to watch me. I reached down to the button of her shorts and started undoing them. When the zipper was down, I slowly pulled them over her hips and down her legs, never breaking eye contact. Once they were off, I finally looked down. The lace definitely left nothing to the imagination. The triangle patch of hair was evident, as was the wonderful scent of her arousal.

I leaned down and began planting kisses from her neck down between her breasts and on her stomach. When I reached the line of her panties I held my lips there and slid one hand down to her inner thigh, and just barely brushed against her panties. She gasped and bucked her hips as I began making circles with me thumb and kissing lower. Her legs fell open and I pressed my lips against her panties.

"Oh, Edward… please…"

I groaned at the sound of her voice as she pleaded with me. I ran my tongue once up the crotch of her panties, eliciting another cry. The taste was incredible and I didn't want to wait any longer.

I pulled myself up to kneeling and she opened her eyes and I began unbuckling my belt as she watched me. In one movement I removed my pants and boxers. I watched as her eyes danced over my naked form, allowing her time to take me in. Her eyes lingered on my erection and she reached out towards it hesitantly. "Can I?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded. She gently touched the tip and I shuddered with pleasure. "Bella… please…" Now I was the one begging.

She leaned back again and I reached to remove her panties. One last time I looked up, giving her a chance to change her mind. I thanked every god I could think of when she whispered "Now."

I tore the panties down and heard a rip. I knew I should feel bad, but I the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. I settled between her legs again and looked into her eyes. I rocked my hips, bringing my tip against her core. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I slowly began pushing into her. The wetness and heat felt indescribable; I never imagined it could feel like this. All too soon I met resistance. I knew what was coming, and there was no way around it. The look in her eyes told me she knew the same.

With one small, precise thrust I broke through. Bella cried out and I stilled myself, as difficult as it was. She clamped her eyes shut and clenched her jaw. I began whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," when it hit me: Bella's was bleeding. The scent was staggering. Bella opened her eyes wide because she smelled it, too. "Oh, god Bella. Can I?" I began to pull out and she winced slightly. She looked confused at my questions, but as I slid lower, she knew what I meant. She looked embarrassed but didn't stop me.

The smell of her blood drew me to her center like a magnet. I was still in control, but this was something I didn't _want_ to pass up. I used two fingers to spread her fold took one light lick to get her reaction. She bucked and gasped and fisted the blanket. That's definitely a good sign. This time I pushed my tongue in deeper, reaching the blood. Mixed with her fluids, it was better than I could have imagined. I lapped as she cried out and arched her back. Finally she was pleading with me again, so I moved back up and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. Centering myself over her, I began pushing in again. This time she didn't react with pain, the coldness of my body acting to quickly soothe the ache.

I began to pull out and thrust back in, slowly but completely. Bella reached up and tangled her hands in my hair. We slowly forgot to kiss as the pace of my thrusting increased. She began rocking her hips in time to mine and I pressed my face into her neck. One hand explored what I could reach of her body while the other held my weight.

"Oh, god, Ed-mmmm…"

I smiled at the butcher of my name until she wrapped her legs around me, causing unintelligible sounds to escape my own lips. I began thrusting harder, increasing my pace as her legs pulled me in deeper. She began shaking and I could feel her muscles tense around me. I reached down between us and used my thumb to rub firm circles where our bodies met. She threw her head back and grew quiet before a shudder rocked her body. "Unnngh, Edward!" She fisted my hair with one hand and scratched at my back with the other as she called out my name.

A few more quick thrusts and the sound of Bella's cries was all it took to push me over the edge. I felt my release deep inside of her as a wave of pleasure washed over me, emanating from our joined hips. I crashed my lips onto Bella's and kissed her deeply as she came down from orgasm and I finished mine. After a few more lazy pumps we both stilled.

I propped myself up on my forearm and smoothed the damp hair from Bella's forehead. She looked stunning. She was flushed and sleepy and smiling. I grinned down at her and cupped her face with both my hands. "I love you, Bella. Forever."

~*~

I decided not go to home that evening after I dropped Bella off. I needed some time to enjoy the high from the afternoon before the teasing started. I ditched my car halfway back our driveway and ran in the opposite direction to do some hunting. Later I waited in the woods behind Bella's house until it was dark. Tonight would be another first.

I watched as the light in Bella's room flicked on before making my appearance. In one leap I jumped through Bella's window and landed quietly on the worn, but clean, carpet. She didn't even notice until she turned around and almost ran right into me. She almost screamed from shock so I clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She smacked me and mock-whispered "Don't do that!" but quickly began grinning.

I chuckled at her mood swing and sat down in a rocker to look around. "So this is your room, huh?" It was an odd mix of Bella's childhood and her current self.

"Yep." She flicked a finger painting hanging on the wall. "I haven't exactly gotten around to redecorating. How'd you get in here anyway?"

"The window." I saw her glance to the ground far below, but she didn't push it. "So, how are you feeling?"

She blushed and smiled guiltily. "Oh, um, a little sore."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I felt panic grip me as I tried to remember losing control.

"No, no! Not like that. Just, you know, the normal… first time…" she trailed off, embarrassed.

I was both relieved and concerned. "Is there anything I can do? Would you like some medicine for the pain?"

"Well, there is something I can think of." She got in bed and gestured for me to join her. As I was about to lay next to her she put her hand up. "Take your pants off." She tried to say it was a straight face, but I could tell she was both embarrassed and restraining a giggle.

"Bella!" I said with mock shock. "I hardly think _that_ will help."

She rolled her eyes at me before I obliged and slid under the covers. She quickly settled against my side and threw one leg over me pressing herself against my thigh. I understood immediately: she was using me as a life-sized ice pack.

She chatted for a little bit about her evening and asked me about mine. She agreed that I'd made the right choice about not going home yet. Finally she yawned and began to slur her words ever so slightly. Eventually she grew quiet. Until she had spoke, I thought she had fallen asleep. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Will you come back? At night, I mean?"

"Of course. Whenever you want me."

"Good. Good-night, Edward."

"Good-night, Bella."

And then I hummed her to sleep.

_____________________________________

_A/N: Ack! My very first lemon! Let me know how I did, please._

_Reviewers get… well, you can probably imagine what you get. ;-)_


	10. Good Intentions

_I hope you guys like this chapter. I did so many drafts I lost count. I was really having a hard time finding a good balance between brooding, dark Edward and happy-go-lucky Edward. I'm still not sure if I'm 100% happy with it, so I'm anxious to get some input._

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

______________________________

**Good Intentions**

Before Bella, my nights had never been idle. I used my time practicing music, studying languages, reading novels, and countless other activities in an attempt to occupy both my mind and body. Lying here with Bella did not allow me that luxury. My mind was free to wander to my past. To the countless indiscretions I had made during both my mortal and immortal time spent here on earth.

I can't deny that I've done some horrible things. I've taken lives and hurt those closest to me. I've lied and coveted and stolen. There was only one virtue I had been able to hold onto, and I'd clung to it like a lifesaver. I'd never given in to the temptation of the flesh.

Until yesterday.

When I was human, the time I lived in dictated that no respectable man took a woman to bed before marrying her. As a result, I was a virgin when Carlisle changed me. Noone thought it odd then, but the nearly ninety years since then was a different story.

First, Carlisle brought Rosalie home. He had found her raped and battered and beaten by the man she was supposed to marry. He had hoped that she would become a mate for me in the same way Esme was for him. While there is no doubt that Rosalie is beautiful, I never loved her as they wanted me to. I suspect she was never attracted to me either, it was merely the pain of rejection that caused her bitterness towards me.

Then there was Tanya.

By then, the rest of my family had been established. Alice and Jasper had just joined us and everyone was neatly paired up except for me. Carlisle took us all to Alaska to meet some old friends of his, the Denali coven, whose leader happens to be the overzealous Tanya. She had not been shy in expressing her interest in me.

Our families were friendly, which is nearly unheard of in the vampire world. They also shared our diet of animal blood. It would have been the sensible choice to make Tanya my mate. It would have been easy. Instead, I politely turned her down.

I just couldn't do it. I saw no point in having a mate purely out of convenience. It would not have been fair to Tanya either since I did not share her feelings. I suspect that when I turned down her advances that my family silently gave up on me. I could hear the thoughts that they unsuccessfully tried to hide. They thought I was purposely ruining my chances to find a mate, that I was determined to remain unhappy. Before Bella I may have even agreed with them.

When Bella came in to my life, it changed me more than I could have imagined. I became her protector, her friend, her confidant. Knowing I could be these things for Bella gave me a sense of purpose. Our love for each other was obvious, long before either of us proclaimed it. It was something I wasn't even sure I was capable of and it turned out to be exactly what I needed. The feeling brought me a new life. Not the human one I had yearned for all those years, but something nearly as good. Something meaningful.

Yesterday, when she said she loved me, I felt a warmth inside me for the first time since becoming a vampire. I don't know exactly what it was. I suppose it could have been my soul awakening, or a tide of unfamiliar emotions flooding my still heart. Regardless of what it was, I knew it was there because of Bella.

Perhaps that's why I jumped into our physical relationship so hastily. I know my last broken virtue should bother me more than it does, but I can't begin to regret what we did. I never have, and never will, love anyone but Bella. I can only hope that fact will appease whatever deity I have to answer to on my judgment day.

I don't know if it will atone for our actions or not, but either way I intend to marry Bella one day. Not only do I love Bella and want to do right by her, I find myself truly wanting it. I want her to be a Cullen. I want her family to show her family my good intentions. I want to call her my wife.

There's no doubt in my mind that if this was still 1918 I would have already asked for her hand in marriage. Somewhere along the line marriage has become almost frowned upon, especially with young couples. I've even heard Bella's low opinion of it by now, although I suspect it has more to do with her mother's influence than anything else. Judging by her taste in books and her flustered looks when I open doors, Bella is nothing more than a hopeless romantic in disguise.

As if Bella knew I was thinking about her, she began to stir. I looked down to where she slept on my chest and a whole new rush emotions welled up inside me. I couldn't help but wonder if it would feel like this every time.

"Edward?" It came out as little more than a breath. She was barely awake.

"I'm here." I brushed the curtain of mahogany hair back that was covering her face causing her eyes to flutter open. "Good morning, my Bella."

"Hi," she whispered breathlessly.

I leaned in for a kiss, but her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Suddenly she was wide awake and began struggling to free herself from the tangled blankets. "What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

Keeping a hand over her mouth, she muttered, "Morning breath. Be right back."

I laughed at her silliness as she moved to the bedroom door. She'd barely opened it a crack when she shut it and whirled around, eyes wide. "What about Charlie?" she whispered.

"Relax, Bella. Charlie has been gone for hours."

Her eyebrows pulled together in disbelief. "Really? What time is it?"

"Almost 9:30. You were exhausted, so I let you sleep. Charlie got a call early this morning and went down to La Push. He left you a note on your dresser." I waved a hand toward the sheet of paper.

She walked over and picked up the note, quickly scanning it. "Hmm. He's going to stay down there through lunch. They're having a fish fry," she said, mostly to herself. Crumpling up the note, she went to toss it in the trash can beside her desk. "Wait. Charlie was in here?"

"Yes."

"So does that mean you… weren't? Did you leave last night?" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Of course not. I would have told you if I planned to leave. When Charlie came in I hid in the closet."

"You actually hid in the closet?" she asked, looking amused.

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. You just seem too… dignified to hide in a closet." I could tell she was suppressing a giggle.

"The things we do for love." I brought my hand to my forehead dramatically and sighed. That got a laugh, but I could see the warmth in her eyes when I said "love."

Finally Bella excused herself to take care of her human needs and I went downstairs to make her breakfast. I use the term "make" loosely. I chose one of the many boxes from the top of the refrigerator, hoping they were all cereal, and poured some milk on it. She took longer than I had anticipated, and by the time she descended the stairs I expected that whatever was in the bowl would be nothing but mush.

She agreed that it was in fact soggy, but thanked me just the same. At least it had turned out to be cereal.

After eating and washing her bowl, she turned back to me and leaned on the counter. "What do you want to do? We still have a few hours until Charlie will be home."

Taking a deep breath, I gestured for her to sit back down. I reached across the table and held her hand as I began. "We should probably talk about yesterday."

She blushed furiously but a smile tugged at her lips as she nodded in agreement.

"I just want to make sure you're… okay with what we did."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Of course." She sat studying my face for a moment and her eyes narrowed at what she saw there. "Wh-why? Are you not okay?"

" Bella… it's not that I regret it or anything like that. I just… do you wish it had been under more… honorable circumstances?" I ducked my head and peeked up at her reaction.

Her eyes squinted in concentration before going comically wide. "Edward, I think I know what you're thinking and please don't think it."

I grinned at her flustered statement. She glowered back. "Bella, you have to understand that I'm from a time when that was what you did. Seventeen was already considered an adult, Bella. I would not have hesitated to ask you to – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there." She held both her hands up and shook her head." You are in my time now, and seventeen year olds are not considered adults. My parents would kill me!"

I knew I wasn't going to win this one yet. She needed time. "Fine, we'll talk about it later. But let me ask you something."

She looked at me skeptically. "What?"

"What made you decide that yesterday was the right time?"

I thought this part would be difficult, but she actually seemed to relax since the topic of marriage had passed. "Well… it was a lot of things. I've felt that way for awhile. It just never seemed like the right time." She looked down at her lap and then back up with a short laugh. "I mean, what was I suppose to say? The answer to 13 is B and by the way, I love you."

I suppose I could see her point.

"It was even before I broke up with Jake," she said, guiltily." From that first day I sat next to you in Biology… it was like I was I was supposed to be with you. At first I thought I was crazy, you know? But then we started spending time together and it just got stronger. It's like it was fate or something."

I swallowed hard. There was that word again. I scooped her out up out of her chair and was back in mine before she knew what happened. She looked confused to be suddenly sitting in my lap, but she quickly gave in and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "What about the sex?"

She pulled back quickly and the blush returned, but she made no attempt to move from her current position. This time she didn't look as confident as she answered.

"I hadn't planned on it, you know. It's not like that was why I asked you to take me there."

I sniggered at the thought. Bella Swan: Vampire Seductress. When she glared at me I apologized and asked her to continue.

"When Jacob showed up… the things he said… It really put things into perspective. I've only known you a couple months and you've never been anything but good to me. You saved me from him. You were my friend. You were there for me when no one else was." She paused and her face hardened. "Jacob… him I've known my entire life and look how he treats me."

The warmth slowly came back into her features and she reached up to stroke my cheek with her thumb. "There was nothing I wanted more than to be with you, to show you how much I love you. How much I trust you."

I grasped her hand and pulled it to my lips, truly overwhelmed by her words. "Bella… I really don't deserve you. The things I've done… things from my past…"

"It doesn't matter. None of it does. I know you're good."

She smiled and leaned in slowly until her lips just barely grazed mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. I would have happily stayed there all day, with Bella on my lap and my face pressed into her hair. She had other ideas.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I didn't even lift my head or open my eyes.

"Could we go to your house?"

I groaned inwardly at the thought. "If you'd like."

I reluctantly let her go so she could find her jacket to protect her from the light rain falling outside. As I watched the drizzle fall past the kitchen window, I couldn't help but wonder how differently yesterday would have gone had it not been for the unusually warm, sunny day.

I heard Bella coming back down the stairs and went to the front door to wait for her. "You have to drive this morning," I reminded her. "My car is at home."

She looked slightly nervous at the prospect of driving with me. Between my driving habits and feelings toward her old, decrepit truck, I could understand her anxiety. She locked the front door and as she walked past me down the steps I stole a kiss.

Her hand instinctively went to her check where my cool lips had just been. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "Just because I can. You don't know how many times I've wanted to do that."

She smiled and ducked her head as she continued down the steps and headed for her truck. Opening the door, we both slid in. I kept quiet the entire way despite the truck's rough, noisy motor and sluggish pace. When we pulled up in front of the house I said a silent thank you to my Volvo and then we made our way inside.

When we stepped into the living room the entire family was there, smiling at us. You'd think we'd won an award.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"What? I didn't even say anything!" He had a look of shock on his face as he batted his eyelashes innocently.

"Not yet anyway," I grumbled.

Greetings were said all around before my family fell silent again, all eyes on Bella. Alice must have told them what Bella wanted to do. I noticed Jasper in particular was looking at us oddly, but I couldn't pick anything clear from his thoughts. They were just a blur of colors and pictures.

Bella cleared her throat and grabbed my hand. Even though she likes my family, I know being the center of attention still makes her nervous. Finally she spoke up. "Um, I just wanted to thank you all for showing up yesterday to help with Jacob… It means a lot to me that you think of me as family. So, thanks," she finished quite awkwardly.

"Think nothing of it, Bella," Carlisle replied warmly.

Esme stepped forward, arms open, and pulled Bella into an unexpected hug. She accepted it graciously, even when Esme whispered, "Thank you, Bella, for making son happy."

Several chuckles, too quiet for Bella to hear, came from my siblings.

Suddenly Alice rushed forward. "Enough of this, time for some girl talk." I watched as Bella was pulled away from me and up the stairs. She gave me a wistful look over her shoulder, but as soon as Alice's bedroom door clicked shut they both squealed.

Rosalie gave Emmett an entirely indecent kiss before sauntering upstairs after them. Esme looked torn and I could hear from her thoughts she'd wonder if Bella would want her there. I nodded and jerked my head toward the stairs and she was gone in a flash. Honestly, I wasn't sure how Bella would feel about "girl talk" with Rosalie and Esme, but I figured she'd at least be getting it over with all at once.

I looked around at the three sets of eyes on me and suddenly I felt like the prey.

"So, little Eddie finally got laid." Emmett's smile looked like it would crack his face. My fist was itching to do the job for him.

Thankfully, Carlisle started talking.

"I'm very happy for you Edward. Not only because you found someone after all these years, but because Bella is truly a wonderful girl. It's easy to see how much you two care for each other."

"You should try feeling it," Jasper said, shaking his head. "I didn't know whether to hug everyone in the room or start making out with you."

I grinned. "Really? She wanted to kiss me just now?"

Carlisle chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. Jasper and Emmett both rolled their eyes.

"I really am happy for you man," Emmett said, out of nowhere. "You two are great together." He pulled me into one of his too close for comfort hugs as I stood rigid, wondering where the real Emmett was. He then promptly began to sing "Like a Virgin."

Ah, there he is.

"Like a virgin, Touched for the very first time," he was singing in his best Madonna impersonation.

Jasper burst into a girlish fit of giggles and Carlisle quickly left the room, which I'm sure was just an attempt to hide his own laughter.

"Gonna give you all my love, boy." This he accompanied by curling one finger to beckon me to him, much to Jasper's delight.

I shook my head and walked out of the room, calling behind me, "Just don't let Bella see you doing that."

That would be all I need, to finally find the girl I love only to have her die of embarrassment.

_____________________________

Ack! This was a hard one. Shorter than usual too. I'll update soon to make up for it, I promise!

Reviewers get serenaded by Emmett.


	11. The Visitors

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

**The Visitors**

Bella came downstairs from her "girl talk" looking fairly traumatized. I had heard some of what was said, but tried politely not listen. I would have been more sympathetic, but as far as I was concerned, Bella got off easy. None of us had any privacy, but at least she hadn't been subjected to Emmett's singing.

"How'd it go?" I asked. She looked even paler than normal as she took a seat next to me on the piano bench. I had been playing to occupy the time while she was upstairs.

"Fine, I guess. Are they always that nosey?"

"Yes. You have to understand Bella, between our… abilities, there is virtually no privacy around here. It's something we learned to deal with long ago. I suppose it's even gotten to the point that _not_ knowing is frustrating."

Her brow furrowed slightly, but she didn't look particularly concerned. Without a word, she closed her eyes and leaned against my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head before beginning to play one of my compositions softly. We stayed like that for awhile, Bella occasionally asking me what the name was of a new piece of music.

When I caught an especially disturbing thought from upstairs I sighed heavily, allowing the music to slowly fade away. "When will they be here?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at me, confused by my question. She was about to speak when Alice appeared next to the piano. "Around five."

I nodded my head slowly and looked at Bella. "Fine. We'll have Bella home by then."

Bella was still confused. "Who will be here around five?"

"Actually," Alice started, completely ignoring Bella, "they'd like to meet her."

That can't be good. "How do they even know about Bella?"

"That would be my doing," Carlisle answered from somewhere in the house. He quickly entered the room to continue. "Yesterday, when Jacob said there were five more wolves I decided to call them. We've never dealt with eight before, Edward. I thought it safer that they knew of our situation in case we are ever in need of assistance."

I couldn't deny his logic, but I still wasn't happy about it.

"When they heard about Bella," he continued, "they decided to make the trip. It has been a long time." He sounded rather sheepish as he tried to justify the visit.

"_Who_ wants to meet me?" Bella had grown frustrated at being left out of the conversation. Already she was fitting into the family.

I smiled down at her apologetically. "Tanya's coven."

~*~

Bella had already known about the vampires from Denali, as well as Tanya's and my "history." I hadn't seen the need to tell her about that at the time, but Alice likes to talk. A lot. The news of Tanya's visit had made Bella considerably jittery. She'd tripped going _up_ the stairs and I'd had to catch a glass of water she dropped before it crashed to the floor.

She had gone home earlier so she'd be there when Charlie returned. She spent a couple hours with him before Alice went to pick her up. Alice told Charlie that she was taking Bella to Port Angeles to shop for _undergarments_. He had blushed redder than his daughter ever had and said a hasty goodbye.

Bella was now sitting next to me biting her nails despite my numerous attempts to swat her hand away. I finally had to wrap my arms around her, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. "Honestly Bella, it won't be that bad."

She shot me a small glare, but otherwise ignored me.

_Want me to help?_

Jasper's services were exactly what Bella needed. I gave him a small nod and he walked over to us from where he stood chatting with Alice and Carlisle. He leaned down and said, "Everything will be fine," as he patted Bella on the shoulder. She gave him a weak smile until she realized what he was doing and then he got a glare as well. Despite her reluctance I felt her muscles relax almost immediately. I said a quiet "Thank you," and Jasper returned to Alice's side.

"Can I let you go now, Bella?"

She nodded and I freed her arms, but kept her pulled close to my side. "I still don't understand. Why do they want to meet me?"

I shrugged. "Curiosity, I suppose. Our relationship is fairly unique."

"And Tanya? Do you think… will she not like me?"

"Bella," I sighed, "that was a long time ago. There's nothing for you to worry about." I hope. I know Tanya has a tendency to speak her mind, but I can't see her intentionally causing trouble.

We sat quietly for a few minutes until Alice announced, "They're here."

We all listened as the car approached the house and came to a quick stop. Bella stiffened beside me as even she could hear the four doors opening and closing. The doorbell rang unnaturally soon, causing her to jump. This was not starting off well. I half-lifted, half-pulled Bella to her feet and we went to join the others.

As we stood together waiting to greet our guests, I couldn't help but notice Emmet hovering protectively around Bella. I smiled to myself as I realized he was taking his new role of big brother seriously. This side of Emmett certainly made the singing, teasing, and punching side bearable.

Carlisle opened the door for the five visiting vampires, who came inside one by one with Tanya leading the group. Greetings were made all around, but the room quickly became quiet. The attention had turned to Bella.

"So this is the human." Tanya, of course, had been the first to speak.

I pulled Bella closer to my side and Carlisle came between us to make the introductions. "Tanya, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazer," he said, gesturing to each in turn.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," Bella said quietly.

Kate smiled and shook Bella's hand as she introduced herself. Carmen was next. Tanya's eyes were raking over Bella's form and her thoughts were infuriating: _That's what he chose? Poor guy has no taste. No wonder we're not together… _She caught me glowering at her and smirked. _What? It's true. Look at her._

I growled at her low enough that Bella wouldn't hear, but unfortunately everyone else could.

They all turned to look at me and then followed my gaze to Tanya. Irina whispered, "Play nice," to her sister and then came forward to greet Bella. The others slowly began to talk amongst themselves until the next interruption. This time it was from Eleazar.

He had been looking at Bella intently when a smile pulled up one corner of his lips. "Carlisle, why did you not tell us this one was special?"

The other four Denali vampires turned to Carlisle and Eleazar, waiting for an explanation. I was a little curious myself. Eleazar's ability allows him to see the gifts that other vampires and humans possess.

Carlisle glanced at me and said, "Perhaps Edward would be the best to explain it."

"Bella is the only human I've ever encountered whose mind I cannot read. We don't know how or why this is."

Eleazar laughed out loud. "A shield! Bella projects a shield."

I'd heard before about vampires who can produce shields. One in particular, who lived in Italy, was often sought out as a bodyguard of sorts. Her ability not only blocks herself from mental attacks, but anyone she touches as well. I looked down at Bella who was looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Curious… I wonder…" Eleazar quietly mused to himself. To my horror he then asked, "When do you plan to change her?"

"Eleazer, please. We have not discussed this yet."

"Forgive me, Edward, I did not know."

"He has a point," Tanya interjected, "you can't keep her human _forever_."

"That's enough," I snarled. It may have been an overreaction, but her earlier thoughts were still fresh in my mind.

Her eyes narrowed at me and she thought, _You don't _want_ her around forever, do you?_

"Pettiness is not an attractive trait, Tanya."

Alice giggled and tried to cover it up by clearing her throat. Seeing as how that act is wholly unnecessary for a vampire, the effect was ruined. It did serve to lighten the mood enough that the others began quietly talking and dispersing into smaller groups. Tanya reluctantly followed Irina and Esme away and Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I couldn't begin to imagine what she was feeling right now. In a matter of minutes she had met five new vampires, learned she possessed an extra ability, and was asked when she would become a vampire.

"It's alright, Edward. Really." She grabbed my hand and started to walk towards the living room, but I didn't move. "What?"

"Do you know you're absolutely amazing?"

She rolled her eyes at me and tugged at my hand. "Come on, we should go – "

But she never got to tell me what we should do because I pulled her back to me and kissed her senseless.

~*~

The next few hours went by much more smoothly than the introductions. We'd joined Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Kate, and Carmen in the living room. Bella and I were both slightly dazed and giddy from our kissing session, which resulted in us finding everything that was said much funnier than it actually was.

Bella was getting on surprisingly well with Kate and Carmen. They'd politely asked about her family and school. Since Bella had only taken French, Carmen decided to teach her a few romantic phrases of Spanish like _quiero estar contigo para siempre_ and _te quiero con todo mi corazón_. She also taught Bella a few that made her blush when she learned the meaning. The others had barely contained their laughter as Bella repeated those ones over and over, practicing her pronunciation. At one point Emmett had burst out with "Trust me, it's not that big!" That had earned him a nice punch from me.

When eight o'clock arrived, Bella announced that she had to leave. "My dad is expecting me," she explained when Kate and Carmen expressed their disappointment. She said goodbye to them and moved into the dining room where the rest of the family and guests were sitting. "Bye everyone. It was nice meeting you Eleazar, Tanya."

"The pleasure was mine, Bella," Eleazar said, bowing his head.

Even Tanya said, "It was nice to meet you, Bella." Her thoughts were hesitant, but suggested she was telling the truth. Perhaps hearing how well her sisters got along with Bella had changed Tanya's mind.

I walked Bella back to where Alice sitting. "Ready?" she asked. When Bella nodded, Alice disappeared upstairs and returned a second later with a shopping bag. "Here, you'll need this."

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Just a few things," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "We told Charlie I was taking you shopping. You couldn't exactly turn up empty handed."

Alice then went to the kitchen to let them know she would be taking Bella home. I took the opportunity to walk Bella down to the garage. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"Do you want me to?" I asked. She nodded as she put her bag in the backseat of Carlisle's car, which Alice often drove. "I'll be there as soon as Charlie's asleep," I said, pulling her in for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around my waist but tilted her head back to look up at me. "Edward? Tonight, can we talk about the… things they said earlier?"

I sighed and used one hand to guide her head to my chest. As I laid my cheek against her hair I whispered, "If you'd like." I'd barely considered the topic of Bella becoming a vampire myself, and already she wished to discuss it. I could hear Alice waiting just inside the door to the house, allowing us a few moments to ourselves. "Come in, Alice."

She walked in offering me a sympathetic smile, knowing I had some difficult decisions ahead of me. I said goodbye and watched as they both got in the car and backed out of the garage.

~*~

When Alice had returned, she told me Charlie would be in bed by half past nine. I was preoccupied through most of the intervening conversation and felt relieved when it was finally time to leave for Bella's. I excused myself rather hastily, but none of the guests were bothered by this but Tanya. She hadn't hid her jealous thoughts fast enough.

When I arrived at Bella's, the only light that was on in the house was coming from her bedroom. I bent into a slight crouch and then launched myself up and through the open window without a sound. She was sitting on her bed, already dressed in her pajamas, as she flipped through the pages of a book. When she saw me she set the book on the table beside her and smiled. I quickly slipped my shoes off and sat on the bed next to her.

I didn't say anything as I sat smiling at her. After a few moments she began look suspicious. "What?"

"I'm just amazed at how well you did today," I answered as I took her hand in mine. "You weren't even intimidated by them."

She snorted and shook her head. "Are you kidding me? It would be impossible to be in a house full of women that gorgeous and not be intimidated. Plus, did you see the way Tanya looked me?"

I nodded my head and quickly turned away. I didn't want her to see the anger that the memory stirred up. When I looked back she was watching me with narrowed eyes.

"You heard what she was thinking, didn't you? Will you tell me?"

"No."

"It was that bad, huh?"

I sighed in frustration. This was one situation where I could see no right answer. If I didn't tell her, she would assume the worst. If I did tell her, she would surely be upset by it. "Let's just say Tanya has a high opinion of herself and leave it at that. Please?"

She looked unhappy about it but eventually agreed. "Fine." She perked up a little as she changed the subject. "How did Eleazar know I'm, uh, different."

"That's his gift. He can tell when others have extra abilities."

"So, I have a shield?"

I shook my head, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "Not exactly. It's more like you _are_ a shield. You can shield yourself from mental attack. Possibly other people as well. Who knows." I stared at Bella almost in disbelief. How surreal it was to discover than Bella possesses a gift that is coveted in the vampire world.

"What do you mean _attack_?"

"Attack, invasion, intrusion; whatever you want to call it. What I do, Bella, it invades a person's mind. There are vampires with abilities that work the same way, only they aren't so… painless."

As Bella thought this over, I wrapped my arm around her and leaned us back until we were lying side by side. She twisted around until she was on her stomach, facing me. "What they said… about changing me…"

"They shouldn't have brought that up. I apologize."

"Edward, don't apologize. I was just wondering if you had thought about it… about making me like you."

"Bella," I sighed, "I would never do that to you against your will."

"How do you know it would be against my will?"

"You don't know what you're asking for, Bella. How difficult our life is. Besides, you would have to leave your friends, your family…"

"I'd also be gaining a family." She looked down at where our hands were intertwined and bit her lip. "We'd really have a _forever_."

I clenched my eyes shut at the word. I'd been avoiding this subject, pushing the thoughts away when they came. "There's nothing I want more than to spend forever with you, Bella. It's just… the rest of us… Carlisle only changed us because it was either this or death. You have a long life ahead of you."

"You don't know that. You always say my truck sounds like it could blow at any minute."She smiled and I couldn't help a small laugh. That truck _is_ awful.

"I'm not saying it won't happen, Bella, but you have to be sure. Plus, we still have time. You haven't even finished school yet."

"Why is school a problem? You and Alice and the others all go."

"We've had a lot of practice, Bella. When you're first changed it's a nearly impossible to resist human blood. You wouldn't be able to be around people for awhile."

She swallowed thickly. "How long?"

"The hardest part lasts about a year, but it could be much longer before you have enough control for it to be safe. We would all be there for you of course."

She let her head drop slowly to my shoulder. I smelled the saltiness of her tears moments before they began soaking my shirt. Despite my uncertainty on the matter I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my chest. "I told you, Bella, you don't have to change."

Her head snapped up so she could look at me again. The tears streaming down her face were heartbreaking. "It's not that I don't want to, Edward. It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

"I know." I brushed her hair back from her face and wiped her tears away with my thumb. "There's plenty of time to think about it, Bella."

She laid her head back down and pulled in a deep breath. "I think the hardest part would be leaving Charlie."

"Why's that?"

"I don't really have _close_ friends. I'd miss Renee, but she has Phil and they're happy together. Charlie would just be here alone."

This was one area where I couldn't help. Both my parents had died of the same illness that would have killed me.

I rubbed gently circles on her back and pressed my lips to her forehead. I felt her begin to drift to sleep after awhile and pulled the blanket up around us. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

~*~

School was interesting the next day.

Some things were the same. Bella and I still worked together in Biology. I deflected a basketball from its path towards the back of her head in gym. She didn't even notice, but Mike Newton gave me a thumbs up when he saw it. Bella even still sat with Angela during lunch.

Other things were completely different. The word spread fast after we were seen arriving to school together and holding hands. We were the topic of conversation everywhere we went. Some people whispered quietly to friends, others came right out and asked us if we were together. I could hear the more malicious thoughts that people left unspoken. Bella and I both had our fair share of jealous onlookers.

The extra attention had made Bella fairly edgy. I tried to convince her that we'd be forgotten in no time, but it took Alice's verdict of "Next Wednesday" to convince her that it wouldn't last forever.

We were walking to my car at the end up the day when Alice caught up to us. "So, Bella, when do you want to go dress shopping?"

"Dress shopping? For what?" she asked, sounding puzzled.

Alice's face fell. "Oh I'm sorry, Edward. I forgot to check if you'd asked her yet."

I heaved an exasperated sigh, but couldn't bring myself to actually be upset with her. After we'd walked the last few steps to the car, I turned and took Bella's hands in mine. I watched as her eyes grew wide.

"Isabella Swan, will you go to the winter formal with me?"

__________________________________

This chapter was a lot more fun than the last. I hope you guys like it.

Don't worry, Tanya's not going to be an issue in the story. The Denali group will play a part at the end, so I figured this was a good time to bring them in. They were also useful in introducing the idea of Bella's transformation.

Reviewers get to whisper dirty Spanish phrases to Edward.


	12. The Dance

Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. My RL schedule is back to normal, so next update should be quicker.

Enjoy!

_______________________________

**The Dance**

"It's poofy… and there's a bow. Alice, it has a freaking bow!"

"Calm down, Bella, you'll look gorgeous. Now hold still."

I laughed to myself as I overhead the conversation going on in Alice's bedroom on the floor below mine. It had sounded much the same for the last hour while Alice poked and prodded and painted Bella with various devices. At one point Bella had even said she changed her mind and wasn't going to which Alice had flatly and decisively replied, "Yes, you are."

When I asked Bella to the dance she accepted quite graciously, although she later confided in me her fears of dancing. I'd almost told her we didn't have to go, but Alice and Rosalie would hear none of it. This was a rare occasion for them since our family tends to avoid school functions. They were looking forward to it and Alice assured both Bella and I that we would have a good time.

The three of them had gone to Seattle a couple weeks earlier to shop for dresses. Alice banished me from going on account of me being male, but Bella had shown me he dress afterwards and admitted to choosing the first thing she thought she could walk in.

While I'm not an expert in women's fashion, I thought the deep blue dress would look perfectly lovely on her. It was strapless with a short, full skirt and black lace covering the bodice. The bow at the waist may be a bit much for Bella's tastes, but, as Alice said, she'll look gorgeous.

"Five minutes!"

That was my, Emmett's, and Jasper's cue to get ourselves ready. I got out the outfit that Bella and I chose earlier in the day. It was simple, but would coordinate well with Bella's dress. I slipped on the black dress pants followed by a silvery gray button-up and a skinny black tie. I then tried to tame my normally unruly hair using the small container of hair product Alice had chucked at me earlier in the day.

I'd just finished trying to coax some semblance of a style from my hair when Alice burst through the door. "Edward, it's gone!"

"What's gone Alice?" I tried to pull what she was missing from her mind, but it was just… blank.

"The dance! Jacob must have decided to come."

I groaned in annoyance. His habit of showing up unwelcomed was becoming old real quickly. "At least he can't do anything, we'll be in a public place."

"I suppose you're right. Not to mention all of us being there. He probably wasn't counting on that," she reasoned.

I guess Alice was done talking, but I wouldn't have heard another word anyway. Bella had just taken a tentative step into the doorway and the sight of her made everything else melt away. Her hair was curled and pinned up loosely, allowing some of the chocolate strands to cascade around her shoulders. The makeup wasn't overdone at all as I'd feared. Her pale pink, glossy lips and smoke-rimmed eyes were understated and beautiful. Her milky skin practically glowed in contrast to the rich shades of the dress.

I rushed forward and pulled her close, wrapping my hands lightly around her waist. "Bella, you look absolutely stunning."

A blush rose to her cheeks and she waved a hand dismissively. "Compared to the rest of you, I'm –"

"Beautiful. Magnificent. Ravishing. Take your pick." She focused on a spot on my shirt and swallowed thickly, obviously not used to my compliments yet. "I'm serious, Bella. To think you ever considered yourself _ordinary_… " I trailed off as she lifted her eyes to meet my gaze. Her eyes were beginning to well up and the last thing I wanted was to make her cry.

"Ravishing," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You said take your pick. I pick ravishing." She tilted her head up and easily reached my mouth with her own thanks to her heels. We'd barely made contact when Alice appeared next to us.

"Hey, that enough of that! You'll ruin her makeup. We still have a whole dance to get through."

I growled at Alice and felt Bella's breath catch when she heard it. Instead of deterring her kisses, my growl had quite the opposite effect. She was now pressing herself against in ways that should be illegal and it took a large portion of my self-control to pull away from her.

When I looked up from Bella's face I was met with Alice's laughter. "Pink is really your color Edward," she managed between giggles. Bella tried to contain her grin as she reached up and used her thumb to rub away the offending pink gloss from my lips.

Alice's eyes went blank for a moment before she ran from the room. I saw in her thoughts that Jasper was having trouble deciding on a shirt that would coordinate with Alice's dress. Bella looked up at me with a worried expression, but I shook my head and reassured her that it was nothing important. I could hear that Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for the rest of us downstairs and that Jasper was already buttoning up his shirt.

"Are you ready?" I asked Bella.

She answered, "Yes," but had an odd look on her face. I started leading her out of the room when she said, "Oh, Edward!"

I stopped and turned back to her. "Yes?"

"Can you bend down here for a second?"

I didn't know what she was up to, but I bent down as if I was leaning in for a kiss. Instead, she reached up with both hands and ran her fingers haphazardly though my hair. When I straightened up she was giving me a very serious look. Finally she nodded her head and said, "Much better," before walking out of the room.

~*~

Since we don't all fit in one car, Alice and Jasper rode with us while Rosalie drove Emmett in her BMW. Alice took the opportunity to warn Bella about her earlier vision. "Bella? Don't freak out or anything, but Jacob may be coming to the dance."

I felt her hand tighten reflexively on mine, but she didn't say anything. After a few moments, she eased her grip and twisted around to face Alice. "Why?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure he even knows. I keep getting flashes of the dance and then it disappears only to come back a few seconds later. I think he's trying to make up his mind."

Bella nodded her head and turned back around in her seat. "Whatever his reason, I'm not going to let it bother me. He doesn't deserve it."

I was taken aback by how well she was handling the news. I glanced up at the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Jasper. He shook his head to let me know he had nothing to do with Bella's calm mood. She really was determined not to let Jacob rule her life.

We rode in silence for the last few minutes. Alice was concentrating on her visions, trying to figure out what Jacob's decision was going to be. I couldn't help but notice that the brief flashes of Forks High's gymnasium were becoming few and far between. Bella was staring out the window, presumably worrying about the night despite her best efforts.

By the time I pulled up to a spot in the already crowded lot Alice's visions were decidedly blank. "How long?" I asked.

"About half an hour."

Bella looked at me, waiting for an explanation, "Jacob's made up his mind. That's how long until he, and whoever he's bringing with him, shows up."

She grinned a little too broadly and asked, "So what are we waiting for?"

Emmett and Rosalie parked in the spot beside us just as I was stepping out of the car. I quickly told them the news and then went around the car to open the door for Bella. I offered her my hand and helped her out of the car. As soon as she was standing, she pulled her jacket tightly closed around her. Despite the cool, early December weather, I got the feeling that the gesture had more to do with being self-conscious than the temperature.

As we approached the school, Jasper reached the door first and held it open for the rest of us to enter. Once inside, I helped a reluctant Bella out of her Jacket before removing my unnecessary one and adding them to one of full racks in the hallway. My siblings then did the same and we made our way through the double doors at the end of the hall.

The gym-turned-dance hall was filled eager teenagers and generic pop music. White and blue snowflakes hung from the ceiling while the bleachers were draped in white lights and fabric. A large, blue sign hung on the wall that read "Winter Wonderland." A balloon archway in the corner was obviously meant to be a photo spot. While not spectacular, I'd definitely seen worse in my years at school.

"Edward," Bella whispered, "they're all staring."

Sure enough, many of the students had looked up as the six of us entered the room. Some were thinking how surprised they were to see us at a school function. Others were impressed with how we looked. One voice in particular stood out though, because she wasn't thinking about us at all. I snickered to myself and made a mental note to tell Bella about _that_ one later.

My family began to disperse and the staring lessened. Before Bella and I had made it two steps, Angela Webber came rushing over to Bella. "Bella! You look amazing!"

"Thanks, Angela, so do you. "

"Thanks. Hi, Edward," Angela said, smiling up at me. I nodded and smiled back, appreciative of her kindness. She was one of the very few students that made an effort with me or my family.

Bella had told me that Angela was on the dance committee and I could tell from her thoughts that she was worried about whether people liked the decorations or not. I didn't want to let her efforts go unnoticed. "It looks great in here Angela," I said as I gestured to the decorations. "You really did a wonderful job."

Angela shrugged but her smile broadened as she glanced around the room. "Thanks! We had, like, no budget. I even had to bring a lot of stuff from home."

"Really?" Bella asked, looking around. "Well, it turned out perfect."

As the two of them started talking about the other aspects Angela had organized, I spotted Mike Newton near the refreshment tables. "Would either of you like something to drink?"

Bella looked at me oddly, but nodded. Angela said a polite "Yes, please."

I excused myself and carefully made my way through the crowd to where Mike was standing. He was thinking about how far Jessica Stanley might go with him tonight when the dance was over. After what I'd heard earlier, I couldn't let that happen.

"Mike," I said, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Oh, hey, Edward."

I picked up a plastic cup and began filling it. "So, you're here with Jessica?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered with a grin. "I'm actually supposed to be doing that for her." He gestured to the punch bowl.

I handed him the one I already filled and grabbed another. I cleared my throat, wondering how to being. "Listen, Mike, if you were planning anything for later… with Jessica… you might want to think twice. I heard she, um, picked _something_ up."

I glanced up from the punch bowl at the confused expression on his face. He replayed my warning over again in his head until he picked up the meaning. His eyes went wide and he took on a decidedly green tinge. "Sorry, man." I gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before picking up the cups I'd filled and heading back.

Bella and Angela both said "thank you" as I handed them their drinks. After taking a sip, Angela said, "Well, I should probably get back to Ben. I'll see you guys later." She gave us a little wave and turned to head back the way she came.

Bella looked over at Mike and then back to me. "What was all that about?"

"Syphilis."

Her jaw dropped and she leaned in closer. "What? Are you serious?"

"It seems Jessica had a little too much fun last weekend."

The corner of Bella's lips threatened to turn up as she considered this. Jessica had never been particularly unpleasant towards Bella, but her poor reputation and tendency for ogling me were enough to make Bella amused by the situation.

"Enough gossiping," I said as I set Bella's drink on a nearby table. "We are at a dance, after all." I took her hand and led her towards the center of the room where the rest of my family already was.

I placed my hands on Bella's waist and started slowly, just moving our hips to the beat. Bella was stiff and nervous as she glanced around, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of dancing in public. Emmett noticed this and came over to us. He started dancing all crazy right behind Bella who couldn't help but laugh at him. I laughed at the murderous thoughts coming from the girls nearby as they watched Bella being sandwiched between my brother and I. Rosalie kept on dancing, completely unfazed by the loss of her partner. Alice and Jasper were in their own world, staring into each other's eyes and dancing entirely too slow for the current song.

Eventually Emmett made his way back to Rosalie. Bella loosened up considerably after that and even reached up to snake her arms around my neck. She leaned back slightly in my arms as we dipped and swayed to the music causing her neck to be exposed and her chest to push towards me. I had to remind myself where we were to keep my lips off her sweet, warm skin.

A few more blissful minutes went by before Alice's silent announcement: _He's here. _Bella heard my resulting sigh and opened her eyes to see what was wrong. I relayed he message and she quickly shut her eyes again, ignoring the inevitable. I reluctantly turned my gaze from Bella's alluring form to the empty doorway.

Only seconds passed before an underdressed Jacob Black came into view. He was wearing black jeans and a white, button-up shirt with short sleeves. He was also alone, which I was surprised to see. I watched as his eyes darted around the room, presumably searching for Bella. He quickly spotted me through the crowd and began walking straight for us.

The others slowed their dancing and closed the distance between us. I pulled Bella upright and jerked my head in the direction of Jacob. Her face hardened as she watched him approach. Jacob cleared the last group of people blocking the way and stepped right up to Bella as if I wasn't even there.

"Wow, Bella, you… you look incredible."

I pulled Bella closer and growled quietly, but they both ignored it. "What do you want?" Bella asked bluntly.

"I wanted to talk to you. _Alone_."

"Absolutely not," I cut in.

"I wasn't talking to you," he snapped back at me. Jacob turned back to Bella waiting for her answer.

Bella sighed deeply and I tightened my grip on her, knowing she would give in. She looked up at me and whispered, "I won't go far. "

Against my better judgment, I let go of Bella's waist and watched as she walked away. Jacob smirked at me before following after her. They stopped near the back wall of bleachers where it was fairly empty. "Why are you here, Jacob?" I was relieved to find that despite the noise level of the room I could still hear them.

"I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me." When Bella didn't say anything he continued. "I wanted to apologize, Bella. I know what I did to you was wrong, it's just… you don't know what it's like. Half the time I don't even feel like myself anymore."

"Would that half be the time you had me pinned to the ground?" she hissed through clenched teeth. "Or the time you called me a whore?"

"I said I'm sorry, Bella." He hung his head and fidgeted nervously. "Look, I know you're with _him_ now but can't we at least be friends?"

She snorted and shook her head at him. "You can't be serious?"

"Why not? We've been friends for a long time Bella, and I don't want to lose you over this. I didn't ask for this, you know."

Bella closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "Fine, Jake," she said opening her eyes. "You want to be friends? Then do me a favor and just… give me some space."

I knew she was only appeasing him, but he looked hopeful as he snapped his gaze up to meet hers. She began to walk away but turned on her heels back to him. "Oh Jake? Remember that girl Jessica from the party we went to? She's here tonight and I heard she likes you."

Jacob brightened and began looking around the room. I stared in disbelief as Bella began walking towards me, a devilish grin on her face.

~*~

Bella enjoyed the rest of the dance, but she was still obviously relieved when it was time to go home. The combination of high heels, dancing, and Jacob Black had definitely made for a tiring night and her eyelids were considerably droopy as the six of us walked to our cars. Angela and Mike both waved goodbye from where they stood in a group by the jackets. Neither Jacob nor Jessica was anywhere to be seen.

The ride home was fairly quiet as Bella snoozed against the window. I was grateful that Alice had talked Charlie into letting Bella spend the night because she would be able to go straight to sleep once she changed and washed the makeup off her face. I still wasn't quite sure how Alice had managed it, though. Either Charlie was in denial that I lived under the same roof or Alice had used our persuasive abilities to her benefit.

When we pulled up to the house I carried Bella inside despite her insistence that she could walk. Alice had silently warned me that Bella would miss a step and twist her ankle, and that was certainly no way to end the evening. Once inside we briefly gathered in the living room to relay the night's events to Carlisle and Esme. They had both been gone when before we left for the dance, so they didn't even know Jacob would be there.

After Carlisle and Esme had been filled in, Emmet spoke up. "Hey, Bella. Why did you tell Jacob about that Stanley girl liking him?"

"Oh," she said, turning pink. "I don't know if she actually likes him, but Edward, um, found something out…"

"She has syphilis," I said, rescuing Bella. "I heard her thinking about it when we got there."A chorus of laughter filled the room when they made the connection.

"I guess we know better than to piss Bella off!" Emmet roared.

Carlisle and Esme tried to play the role of responsible parent, but I heard from their thoughts that they were as impressed with Bella's ingenuity as the rest of us.

The room began to quiet and Bella's laugh turned into a yawn. "Time for you to get some sleep." She didn't even object as I scooped her up from her spot on the couch. We said goodnight to my family and I carried Bella up the stairs. I took her straight to my bathroom and sat her on the counter next to the sink. "Do you want Alice to help?" I asked, gesturing to her hair and makeup.

"Will you do it? Please?"

"Of course." After turning the water on to let it get warm, I pulled a washcloth out of the cabinet and wet it. I began washing away the layers of makeup as she struggled to stay awake. She opened her eyes and watched my face as I worked on hers. When I was done, I sat the washcloth down and kissed her lightly. "Where is your bag?"

"In Alice's room."

"I'll be right back." I disappeared down the stairs and grabbed her navy blue gym bag from the floor of Alice's oversized closet. When I returned I pulled out her familiar sleep attire. Before stepping out of the room, I unbuckled her shoes and slid them off her feet. From outside the door I heard the rustle of the dress as she slipped it off and the sound of running water.

Several minutes later the door opened and a fresh faced, pajama wearing Bella stepped out. "There's _my_ Bella," I said, pulling her up into a hug until her feet lifted off the floor. I walked us over to the bed and she climbed in under the blankets. I joined her and she quickly nestled into my side. Her lips were slightly parted in her exhausted state and I couldn't help but lean in for a kiss. As my lips pressed to hers she responded enthusiastically, rolling over until she was on top of me. Greedily, I kept kissing her for far longer than I should have. Finally I broke it off and whispered, "Not tonight," as I eased her back beside me.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. Now, you need to sleep."

As if to prove my point, a wide yawn escaped her. "Fine, but if I spontaneously combust in my sleep, you'll have no one but yourself to blame."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward"

___________________________________

I always loved Bella's "spontaneously combust" line, so I just had to throw it in there. Well, with a little twist anyway. And, yes, there will be more lemons, I just didn't want to make a habit out of them having sex after dealing with Jacob.

There's a link to Bella's dress in my bio.

So what did you think of Jacob's little change of heart in this chapter? Think it will last?

Reviewers get to dirty dance with Edward!


	13. The Call

_All the lemony fluff you can handle this chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

_____________________________________

**The Call**

Cooking sucks.

I'd like to be much more diplomatic and say something like 'it's difficult to master or 'it's not my specialty' but I can't. It just plain sucks. The food is smelly and sticky. I can't taste it to see if what I'm making is any good. Not to mention it takes _forever_.

I wasn't even sure what to put together to make a proper breakfast. I would have just asked Esme or Alice, but the rest of the family left late last night to go hunting. As a result, I spent the last two hours watching the food channel until an older, southern woman came on. She mostly used foods I recognized and some we even had in the house.

Three attempts at cooking later, I was finally ready to take Bella breakfast in bed. After placing the french toast, strawberries, and orange juice on a tray I stole a pink rose from one of the flower arrangements Esme kept around the house and laid it next to the plate. I stood back to admire my work and was thoroughly impressed. Not bad for someone who doesn't actually eat.

I carried the tray up the two flights of stairs to my room to find that Bella was still fast asleep. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Bella," I whispered. "Rise and shine."

"Edward?" Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled up at me. Her gaze shifted to the tray so I sat it down next to her where she could see it. She propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look and she was surprised at what she saw. "Edward, is that… did you make me _french toast_?"

"Yes," I said, smiling. When she didn't say anything I became worried. "Is something wrong? Do you not like it?"

"No, no. I love it. I just can't believe you made me breakfast in bed." She sat up and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella." I hugged her back and then sat down across her on the bed as she began to eat. "Is it good?"

"It's delicious," she replied between bites. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't. You have Paula to thank for that," I said gesturing to the food. She cocked her head to the side as she ate, but I shook my head dismissively and she let it drop. After a few minutes of silent chewing she began looking at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"I just can't believe that anyone can be so perfect. Sometimes I wonder if you're even real or if I'm just crazy."

"First of all, you are not crazy. I'm every bit as real as you."

"That's good to know."

"Secondly, I am far from perfect, Bella."

"Could have fooled me," she said with a snort.

"Oh yeah? Well, right now for example, I should be letting you finish your breakfast, but all I want to do is kiss you over and over again."

She swallowed her bite of food and sat her fork down slowly. I assumed that was my invitation, but as I leaned in she jumped back off the bed. "You know the rules! None of that until I at _least_ brush my teeth."

"Fine." Stupid rules.

"Now let me finish the wonderful breakfast you made me, and then I'll go get cleaned up." She climbed back into bed and began eating again.

I laid back, feeling slightly dejected, and watched as she enjoyed her food. Out of nowhere she said, "I had fun. You know, last night? I'm glad we went."

"So am I. I think everyone else had fun, too. Did you see Rosalie? I'm surprised she even stopped dancing when the music ended."

Bella laughed and nodded her agreement. "Where is everyone anyway? I thought Alice would have stopped in by now."

"They're all out. Hunting," I added when she looked up at me.

"Don't you need to go?" she asked, studying my eyes.

"I'm fine for a few more days," I said with a shrug. "Besides, I didn't want to leave you here."

"You could have gone and just… left a note or something."

"Really Bella, I'm fine. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." I did my best to look offended.

"Hardly." She rolled her eyes and swallowed the last bite. "Okay, I'm going to go get a shower. Is my bag still in the bathroom?" I nodded and began stacking the breakfast dishes. "I'll get that," she said reaching for the tray. "You already cooked for me."

"Nonsense. You go do your human things while I go clean up the mess I made in the kitchen." I stole a quick kiss and ran from the room before she could protest.

Once downstairs I began my task of cleaning the kitchen. After throwing away the first two failed batches of french toast, I put away the stray ingredients and washed the dishes. Since that took all of 3 minutes, the shower was still running upstairs.

I slowly headed back up, wondering what to do until Bella was finished. I lounged and stared out the window until suddenly an idea hit me.

"Bella?"

"Edward! What are you doing in here? Are… are you naked?" she asked, squinting through the privacy glass of the shower door.

"I thought you might like some company." I walked over and put one hand on the door. "Would you?"

"Um. Sure."

I slid the door open and stepped into the shower where Bella stood facing me, looking quite nervous. "It's okay, Bella. It's just us."She slowly stepped forward and I reached out to push the wet hair from her face. Her scent was mixing with the hot steam and quickly becoming overpowering. I almost wished I'd gone hunting first. Almost.

She reached up and ran her fingers up my chest and back down my arms. I slid my hands down her sides, tracing her curves. When I got to her hips I slowly spun her around and pulled her back against my stomach as the water washed over us, making everything slick. She leaned her head to one side allowing me to kiss her shoulder.

My tongue slid out and licked one long line from her shoulder up to her ear and she shivered from sensation. I wrapped my right arm around her, cupping her left breast, and brushed her nipple with my thumb. It immediately hardened and a low moan rumbled in her chest. I let my other hand glide down her stomach and come to a rest between her legs. She swallowed and reached back to hold onto my thighs.

I stayed like that, just kissing her and massaging her breasts, until she began to whimper. Finally I ran one finger along her slit and then slid inside her. She gasped and bit down on her lip while one hand flew up to grip my arm. "You're so beautiful, Bella," I whispered in her ear as I continued to explore inside her.

I ached for her to touch me, but when her breath became erratic I knew she was close. I started rubbing small circles against her with my thumb and she moaned, pressing hard against my hand. I kissed her neck and moved my hand faster until she came, calling out my name. Her back arched and her muscles clenched around me until she started to come down. Her muscles relaxed and she leaned back against me. When her warm back touched my cool erection she went to spin around, but I held her close. "Don't you... wouldn't you like…" she tried to ask, but she was out of breath.

"First thing's first," I said, reaching for the shampoo. "You were getting a shower before I so rudely interrupted." Squeezing some into my hand I began lathering her hair. I turned her back around and, trying not to think of our proximity, leaned her back slightly to rinse her hair. I took my time with the soap, running it up and down her legs and all over her back and chest. She returned the favor and when she brushed past certain parts I found myself thanking god that I had better control over my body than human teenage boys.

When Bella started to shiver, I realized the water was running cold. I turned it off and reached out to grab a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her. After drying her off, I quickly used it on myself and tossed it back on the rack. Her hair was still damp, but there wasn't much I could do about that. There was no way I could wait while she used her blow dryer.

She let out a surprised "oh!" when I ducked down and scooped her legs out from under her. Cradling her, I walked us back into the bedroom and slid under the blankets. We situated ourselves on our sides, facing each other. Bella was looking nervous again so I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "It's just that this is all so new. I don't know what I'm doing," she admitted as a flush reached her cheeks.

"Neither do I, Bella."

"It doesn't feel that way." She averted her eyes and sniffed.

"Bella, look at me." I waited until she returned her gaze to my own to continue. "I hear things… see things... It comes with the territory," I said, with a tap on my temple, "but this is still all new to me. We'll learn together."

One lonely tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. I leaned forward and kissed it away, tasting the saltiness on my lips. She turned her head until her lips met mine and we kissed softly, sweetly. It wasn't urgent or rushed like it had been in the meadow. She slowly began sliding her hand down my stomach, but stopped just below my navel. I placed my hand over hers and gently guided it down until she wrapped her fingers lightly around my erection.

Just the warmth and softness of her fingers had me moaning "Mmm, Bella." She surprised me be pushing against me with her free hand, but I obliged and rolled onto my back. After pushing the blanket down, she laid her head on my chest to watch as she slowly stroked up and down. I swirled my fingers through her hair with one hand and gripped the mattress with the other. The slow rhythm of her hand was excruciatingly wonderful.

She leaned up and began kissing my chest. I took the opportunity to pull her back beside me and rolled back onto my side. I reached down and pulled her leg up, hitching it over my hip. Never breaking eye contact, I adjusted so my tip was just against her opening. She swallowed and closed her eyes as I made one swift upward thrust.

She cried out, but differently than last time. There were no tears or pain. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arm around my lower back, encouraging me. I began withdrawing slowly but thrusting quickly and fully. I watched in fascination as her breasts bounced with the movement while she fisted her hands in my hair.

We kissed and smiled and whispered "I love you." All the things we'd forgotten to do last time. I took my time exploring her body, running my hands all over her soft curves as we lay joined together. I was fascinated with the softness and the heat. How her waist flowed so smoothly into her hips. The perfect shape and feel of her breasts in my hands.

I angled my head down to reach her right breast and flicked my tongue against her nipple, the coldness making it even harder as she gasped in surprise. When she started moving in time to my thrusts, the added sensation was maddening. I let out a loud growl and she moaned, pleading "Again."

So the whole growling thing hadn't been my imagination.

I leaned in next to her ear and growled long and low. She began to tense up and grasp desperately at my shoulders and hair. I pumped faster until she cried out "Yes, Edward!" and threw her head back. One last deep thrust was all it took to push us both over the edge. She pulled my hair and arched into me and I heard myself moan again and again, "Oh Bella…"

We lay tangled together while our erratic breath calmed and Bella's speeding heartbeat returned to normal. I placed one hand on the side of her face, brushing my thumb against her damp cheek, as she traced the lines of my body with a solitary finger.

We stayed like that for over an hour, just talking and teasing and holding each other. She told about her childhood and her home in Phoenix. When she spoke of it, there was no longer the sadness in her eyes that I had seen there just three months earlier. I told her the bits and pieces of my human life that I could remember. When I mentioned my human mother, Bella kissed my shoulder where her chin had been resting and whispered "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You lost your mom." She reached up and gently ran her fingers through the hair surrounding my face. "That had to be hard."

"It was a long time ago, Bella." I smiled down at her before returning my gaze to the ceiling. We'd somehow wandered into melancholy territory, but I was determined to keep our morning together light. "Christmas is coming up soon."

"Ugh, don't remind me," she said rather dramatically and, unfortunately, pulled her hand away.

"You don't like Christmas?"

"No, Christmas is fine. It's the attention and gifts I don't like."

I chuckled and rubbed one hand up and down her back. "Then you're in the wrong family."

She looked up at me with an expression of horror. "They didn't!"

"They did. Already bought, wrapped, and hidden."

She groaned and laid her head back down momentarily before peeking back up at me. "And you….?"

"I haven't bought anything yet, but I know what I want to get you."

"Just… nothing big, okay?" She sighed and quietly mumbled, "I don't exactly have the funds to be buying extravagant gifts for everyone."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. _They_ didn't get you presents because they want something in return."

"But, you do want something in return?" she asked, catching my intonation.

"Hmm." I shrugged my shoulders and pretended to think about it. "Only… your undying love for me."

"Oh," she said with a laugh, "is that it?"

"No." I flipped us over in one quick movement and she shrieked in surprise. Hovering just above her face, I whispered "A little of this wouldn't hurt." Our lips crashed together in one of those deep kisses that make you forget everything else. Bella was all there was.

When I eventually pulled back, the punch-drunk look she wore made me grin. "I'm that good, huh?" She slapped me playfully and rolled her eyes. I gave her one more peck on the cheek before rolling to the side. "You should probably get dressed or we'll never be able to get out of bed."

She asked, "And that's a bad thing?" but began to slowly climb to the edge of the bed. I watched her bare, retreating form with a smile. Halfway to the bathroom she grumbled something along the lines of "stupid, perfect vampires" and I erupted with laughter.

~*~

We weren't downstairs long before my family arrived. My suspicion that Alice had kept them out longer than necessary was confirmed by her silent and pointed _You're welcome _when she came in the door. They all greeted Bella before heading off to their respective activity of choice; only Emmett and Alice remained. Alice and Bella started talking while Emmett fired off silent questions that I tried to ignore. When he reached _Did you bang her on the piano?_ I snorted much too loudly causing Alice and Bella to both pause and look at me. Emmett took off before I could think to retaliate, leaving me to shake my head and wander out of the room.

I ended up in the kitchen so I grabbed Bella a glass of water and something from the fridge. I figured she must be getting hungry again since it was already after eleven. When I returned they both looked at me through narrowed eyes, but thankfully neither asked what my outburst had been about. Bella took her snack with a "thank you" and they resumed their conversation.

When the topic of the dance had been exhausted, Alice said "We need to start making plans for Christmas."

"Oh no. Not you, too."

Ignoring Bella's protest, Alice continued. "We need to decide if we're going to have a big party or more of a family affair."

"Family," Bella said immediately.

I was torn. I didn't particularly like the idea of a big Christmas party, but the anonymity may be preferable to spending quality time with Chief Swan. Since I was on the fence, I decided to side with Bella. "Family."

Alice sighed wistfully. "I knew you'd say that." She launched into plans that had clearly already been thought out, while Bella merely nodded when necessary. Alice was carefully leaving out the few days before Christmas and with good reason: she and Jasper were planning a surprise for Bella. While I wasn't sure how she would react, Alice assured me she'd be happy. Eventually.

Alice was mid-sentence when it happened. She gasped and her eyes went blank. Without looking, she whipped her phone out of her pocket and handed it to a confused Bella. Bella looked down at the tiny phone in her hand just as it rang, causing her to jump. "It's Charlie," she said, reading the caller ID.

I was beginning to make sense of some of the images in Alice's vision when Bella answered the phone. "Hi, Dad. What's up?"

"Bella," I heard him breathe with relief. "Is everyone okay over there?"

"Yeah, Dad, we're fine." Her brow furrowed and she waited a beat, but Charlie didn't continue. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Bells, I'm just happy you're safe…" He trailed off, clearly not stating the reason he called.

"Why wouldn't I be? What happened?"

"Someone just called the police station." He replied hesitantly. "They found a body."

________________________________________

Oh noes! What do you think happened?

Reviewers get some shower schmexin' from Edward!


	14. The Confession

Sorry for the evil cliffhanger last chapter. It's all explained here. Enjoy!

_______________________________

**The Confession**

I watched as the color drained from Bella's face. Her eyes searched wildly around the room until they locked onto mine; they were filled with fear and guilt.

"It was an anonymous caller," Charlie's voice continued over the phone. "They gave us a general area, but that's it. I'm getting a search party together now. Just… just promise me you'll stay put until we figure out what happened. Bells?"

Alice poked Bella in the ribs until she weakly answered, "Sure, Dad." The tears were already welling up in her eyes as she slowly closed the phone and laid it on the coffee table.

I tried to decipher what I could from Alice's visions as I pulled Bella into a hug, but they were less than helpful. She was replaying short glimpses of Charlie over and over: making phone calls, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh, sliding his gun into the holster.

Bella suddenly began sobbing. "I've killed Jessica! It's my fault. I killed Jessica!" She was hysterical as the tears flowed freely down her stunned face.

"Shh, Bella," I said, trying to comfort her. "We don't know anything yet." She continued to sob as the rest of the family appeared one by one, alerted by Bella's cries.

Alice filled them in on the situation while I held Bella still against my chest. Jasper came over to lay a hand on her arm while he listened and she calmed down considerably. With her panic subsiding, my anger began setting in.

"Alice," I hissed, cutting her off mid-sentence. "How could you not have seen this?"

Carlisle looked taken aback by my tone. "You know she can't watch everyone, Edward. It's unfair to blame her for any of this."

"Who is it, Alice?" I growled out, ignoring Carlisle's logic.

_Watch it, brother_. Jasper's eyes narrowed with his silent warning. I would have pressed on had it not been for the desolate expression on Alice's face. She was blaming herself for this and I was only adding to it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, drawing in Bella's scent. The reminder that I was holding her in my arms was exactly what I needed to reign in my temper. I gave them a small nod, showing I was under control.

Seeing this, Alice continued. "I can't see someone who's dead. They don't _have_ a future to see."

"What about Jessica then? Can you check on her?" Bella flinched at the sound of her name but remained quiet.

Alice's gaze became unfocused as she searched the future. "Jessica's fine," she announced moments later. "She'll be at school on Monday, safe and sound."

Tears of relief began to spill down Bella's cheeks. She wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head against my shoulder while the rest of us looked around uneasily. While it wasn't Jessica, there was still a body out there. Someone had been killed.

Alice's thoughts returned to the choppy images of Charlie. "My visions… there's too much missing. The wolves _must_ be involved." She looked frustrated as she collapsed back onto the couch.

"I've got an idea," Emmett said, sounding quite proud. "Why don't we join the search party?"

Carlisle thought it over for a minute before nodding in concession. "That's a good idea."

I had to agree. Not only would we able to help them find the body faster, but we'd surely pick up on things Charlie wouldn't. The only downfall I saw was leaving Bella in her current state. I was torn as I looked down into her tear-stained face. Esme, seeing my struggle, spoke up. "We'll be here with her, Edward." She stepped away from Carlisle to stand between Rosalie and the loveseat where Alice sat. "It wouldn't look right for us to show up for the search party anyway."

"Bella?" I asked quietly, still unsure.

"I'll be fine." She put on a brave smile but her worried eyes betrayed her. In a town this small, the chances were great that the body still belonged to someone she knew, even if it wasn't Jessica.

"I'll be back as soon as we find something out." She reached up for a quick kiss before going to sit with Alice. The others said their goodbyes and soon Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and I were on our way to Forks Police Station.

When we pulled into the small lot, Charlie was already out there briefing the dozen or so people that had turned up. A couple students we recognized from school were there with their fathers, including Mike. He gave me a solemn nod from across the lot.

Charlie looked surprised when he saw us stepping out of the car. "Carlisle!" he called in greeting as he walked over to us. "I didn't expect to see you and your boys here."

"We were all home when Bella received your call. We figured it's the least we could do."

"Well, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." He handed Carlisle a map and pointed out the destination. "As far as we can tell, this is closest trailhead to the area the caller described. We'll all meet over there and then start searching the area."

Carlisle nodded in understanding and Charlie stepped back to address the groups. "Alright everyone, let's head out. I'll lead, but if any of you get separated just use the map."

~*~

I followed the police cruiser as it turned right onto a small, one lane road which quickly ended in a wall of trees. I pulled over to park on the shoulder behind Charlie. As soon as I stepped out of the car I caught the lingering scent of blood in the air. The others smelled it too.

"The body's been through here," Jasper said quietly. "It must have been dumped. We'll be able to follow the scent trail straight to it."

"We can't make it too obvious," Carlisle warned. He was right. Charlie should surely be suspicious if we led him directly to a dead body.

I walked up to where Charlie was parked a few car lengths ahead. "Chief Swan?" I asked, as he rose from the driver's seat.

"Yes, Edward?"

"My brothers and I camp a lot, so we're familiar with these woods. If you'd like, we could help lead the group."

"That would be great, son." He glanced over his shoulder at the dense, green forest that awaited us.  
I haven't been in there for years." He patted me on the shoulder before turning to retrieve supplies from his car.

While I know he only said it because of our supposed age difference, the fact that Charlie Swan just called me "son" had me feeling slightly giddy. I found myself smiling despite the situation as I walked back to the Volvo. I even obliged Emmett with a celebratory fist bump.

Once the others were all parked and unloaded from their cars, we started single file down the narrow trail. Eventually the forest floor grew marginally less dense due to the lack of sunlight penetrating the canopy of trees above. This allowed us to spread out, my brothers and I taking the lead while Carlisle walked behind us with Charlie. The slow, human pace was slightly torturous considering what awaited us, but we managed to keep our speed in check.

The trek through the woods was quiet and uneventful. The rare conversation was held in hushed voices and the string of worried thoughts became a low, repetitive hum. _What if it's someone I know? I haven't heard from Caroline since yesterday. I hope there's not a lot of blood. What if it's someone I know? _At one point Mike jogged forward to catch us, but he quickly fell back in line with his father when Emmett flashed him a too-big, slightly maniacal grin.

The scent trail we followed never faltered; whoever had left the body behind, had definitely followed the same path as us. There was even the occasional drip of blood. Here and there I picked up the scent of wolf, but they would surely be all through these woods at night. Their presence hardly proved their guilt. We would have to wait and see what we found.

Sooner than I expected the smell of blood became considerably stronger, signaling that we were close. Jasper caught the change and glanced sideways at me. _It's just ahead on the trail, should we go straight for it?_ I nodded. It wouldn't make sense to veer off the trail only to come back and find the body on it. _That_ would look suspicious.

We continued on the few hundred yards to where the scent was concentrated, but there was one problem. There was no body.

"Chief Swan," I called over my shoulder. "You should take a look at this."

He came forward to survey the ground in front of us. There had obviously been a struggle here. The dirt was torn up and blood was splattered on nearby trees and rocks. There were also large animal prints. Wolf prints. While I wasn't surprised about that, the fact that the blood was a mixture of wolf and human was puzzling. I couldn't imagine any human causing enough damage to make one of the oversized shifters bleed.

"An animal attack," Charlie mumbled quietly to himself, relief evident in his voice. I suppose a small town police officer would be relieved that he didn't have a murderer to deal with. He turned to address the rest of group who had caught up while we examined the scene. "It looks like there's been some sort of animal attack. Most likely a hiker was up here by himself and ran into a bear." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "The body isn't here, but from the looks of it, it should be close. I'd like you all to spread out and search the immediate area in groups of three and four. Make sure you stay close enough that you can hear everyone."

Emmett, Jasper, and I volunteered to lead three of the smaller groups. There was no point to putting anyone else in any danger, even if it wasn't from a bear as they believed. Charlie and Carlisle took the last group together as we started on our pointless search. Other than the fight scene we'd just left, there was no other blood in the vicinity; one of us would surely have smelled it.

As we walked, I thought about the information we had gathered and found that none of it made sense. Someone had called to report a body, but there wasn't one to be found. There had been a major struggle involving a wolf and a human where the wolf had been injured. There was also the also the faint trail we had followed to get here that that suggested a body had been dumped, when clearly that wasn't the case. I was growing frustrated replaying the facts over in my head when Charlie finally called off the search. We merged back into one group and started back down the trail.

~*~

The drive home was quiet as we lost ourselves in our thoughts. Carlisle was agonizing over the victim, whoever and wherever they may be. Jasper was mostly frustrated that he couldn't decipher more from the scene. Emmett just wanted to go straight to La Push and confront Jacob and the others. I just kept picturing the looks on Bella's and Alice's faces when we tell them we still don't what happened.

I'd just turned off into our driveway when something red caught my eye through the trees. Seconds later it became all too obvious what it was: Jacob Black's Volkswagen Rabbit. Not long after that Jacob himself came into view, sitting on the house steps.

The idea that he had been here near Bella while I wasn't around to protect her was infuriating. I was angry not only with him, but myself for leaving, and Alice for not calling. I looked around the yard, expecting to see others, but Jacob was once again alone. Between that and the fact that he was outside, away from Bella, I was able to calm down somewhat by the time I stopped the car in front of the house.

Carlisle and I stepped out and moved towards Jacob with Jasper and Emmett following closely behind. Jacob stood and closed the distance between us, hands held up in a gesture of peace. "I just came to talk about what happened."

"Ever heard of a phone?" I growled, still unhappy with his proximity to my home and family.

"I thought this would be better in person." I could tell he was starting to second guess himself as his eyes shifted between the four of us.

"Go on." Carlisle's voice was much calmer than anything I could have managed.

"There's nothing for any of you to worry about… it was one of us."

"What exactly do you mean?" Carlisle asked, astonished. "You killed one of your own?"

"Yes. No. I mean… he's not dead." He stumbled over his words, looking angry and ashamed. "That's the other reason I came, I was hoping you would take a look. Seth's hurt pretty bad."

"Of course. I'll go down right away." Carlisle's medical training overrode everything else as he disappeared into the house, mentally ticking off all the supplies he would need. He returned seconds later with a full bag and keys in hand.

Jacob's next words shocked me. "If it's okay, I'd like to stay and talk to Edward."

I knew there were still unexplained pieces of the puzzle, but I assumed he would tell Carlisle once they were at La push. Carlisle's eyes flickered in my direction, but he nodded at Jacob before jumping into his car and taking off down the driveway.

The three of us stood in loaded silence, waiting for Jacob to continue. When he did finally speak, all he said was, "_Only_ Edward."

Knowing what he meant, Jasper and Emmett gave me a doubtful look. "It fine," I said quietly. I knew Jacob posed no real threat with the rest of the family so close and, frankly, I was curious about what he had to say.

Emmett glanced back at me as he and Jasper reluctantly stalked off into the house._ I'll be right inside. Just say the word if you want me to come neuter the pup. _I snickered at his unspoken jab, but what I saw when I turned back to Jacob wiped the smirk off my face. His hard mask had melted away to reveal a much more vulnerable expression. He looked frightened and nearly on the verge of tears.

Not knowing what to say, I cleared my throat and Jacob's eyes snapped to mine. He wasn't even trying to hide his emotions when he started talking. "Listen, Edward, I know you don't owe me anything, but I need to tell someone."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but I did know he wasn't getting out of explaining everything to me. "First things first Jacob, what happened today?"

He took a shaky step back and sat down on the bottom stair, hiding his face in his hands. "It's all my fault. I wasn't there to break it up…"

"Break it up? You mean there was a fight?"

"Yeah," he said, dropping his hands. "It's a long story."

"Try me."

He took a deep breath and looked up. "You've heard of imprinting, right?" I nodded, having learned of the act generations ago. "Well Sam, one of the pack members, had been dating Leah Clearwater for years. But then Leah's cousin Emily came to visit and Sam imprinted on her. Leah was furious but things were working out until she and her brother Seth began shifting too."

He heaved another sigh, collecting his thoughts. I waited patiently as I began to see where the story was going.

"When we're in wolf form," he continued, "we can see each other's thoughts. It's so we can communicate, but sometimes things pop into your head that you don't mean to. I guess this morning Sam kept thinking about him and Emily _together_, and Leah couldn't take it. She jumped Sam. He didn't fight back at first, but when she wouldn't quit he had to defend himself. That's when Seth jumped in to try to break it up…"

"And he's the one that ended up getting hurt."

He nodded. "When they realized what happened Sam panicked and ran back to La Push to find me. Leah stayed with her brother."

Something still wasn't making sense. "What about the body? And we smelled _human_ blood at the scene."

"If we're knocked unconscious we automatically change back to human form. Some of the blood was from during the fight; some was from after he changed." I nodded in understanding as he continued. "Then, while Leah was waiting with Seth some hikers came through. She couldn't do anything about Seth by herself, so she hid where she could still see him. The hikers saw all the blood and thought he was dead so they called the police. As soon as Sam told me what happened I drove over to the trailhead and carried him back to the car. We barely made it out before the cars from the search party started to arrive."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose while I considered his story. The pieces certainly all fit. I didn't know whether to be relieved that no one had been killed or worried about the fact that the wolves were so volatile that they even fought amongst themselves. I opened my eyes to see tears brimming over in Jacob's black ones.

"I should have been there. I could have stopped it." His voice cracked and he hid his face in his hands once again.

I sat down next to him, feeling utterly confused. This was supposed to be my enemy and yet all I could feel towards him in this moment was pity. He was nothing more than a kid with too many responsibilities. I reached over and to pat his back and he flinched automatically at my touch.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I waved a hand dismissively and waited for him to talk. "Did you know there are ten of us now?"

"No, I didn't," I answered with genuine surprise. The last we'd heard there was eight.

"It's just so many. I don't know how to control them. They don't even listen to me unless I _command_ them as Alpha, and then they complain about it afterwards." He snorted. "Hell, half the time I feel like I can't even control myself."

"Trust me, I know the feeling."

He looked over at me with tired eyes. "Was it hard? When you became a vampire?"

I nodded, not quite comfortable sharing any details with him. "More than you'll ever know," I finally conceded.

"That bad, huh?" He looked away again, obviously lost in thought. He let out a short bark of laughter. "Who ever would have thought that you and I would be sitting here having a civil conversation?"

"Why _did_ you want to talk to me, Jacob?"

"Honestly? I don't really know. I guess I needed someone to commiserate with."

"And you chose me?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

He shrugged but didn't answer. He looked quite literally like he had the weight of the world as he sat slumped, staring at the ground. The nearly companionable silence that ensued was broken by the ringing of a phone somewhere inside.

A few moments later, Emmett stepped out onto the porch causing Jacob to jump up and spin around towards him. Emmett looked at me questioningly but relayed his message. "Carlisle just called and said Seth will be fine. He gave him some morphine for the pain and he has to set he has to set a couple broken bones. The cuts and stuff are almost healed already."

Jacob nodded curtly and looked relieved when Emmett ducked back inside. His posture relaxed again, but he didn't join me on the step. As I watched him standing there, awkwardly rubbing one arm, I knew our unusual conversation was coming to an end.

"Sorry for the trouble we caused. I should have called or something sooner, but all I could think of was getting Seth home."

"Understandable," I agreed with a nod.

"Well, I should go see how he's doing. Can you tell the doctor I said thanks? I'll probably pass him on the way home."

"Of course." I stood up and held out a hand. Jacob looked at it for a moment before hesitantly reaching out and taking it. "Good luck." He gave me a small smile before turning and padding over to his car. Watching him drive away, I felt rather unsettled. The conversation had pulled me in two directions.

On one hand, I now knew the extent of the issues we faced with the pack. They had not only grown in number again, but were unstable and didn't listen to authority. On the other hand, Jacob seemed to be making an honest effort and felt remorse for the mistakes he and the pack have made.

Perhaps the hate I'd felt toward Jacob had been unfair. He's not only going through something similar to what I went through, but with the added responsibility of leadership. I knew we could never be friends because of what we are and what he'd tried to do to Bella, but as I turned to go in the house I decided that I could at least be civil to him considering his situation.

If only I knew how much I would regret that decision one day.

______________________________________________

I hope you guys aren't mad at me since no one actually died. What did you think of the little twist? From the reviews it seemed like most of were expecting either Jessica to be dead or the nomads to show up.

I know that the "panicked" reaction is definitely OOC for Sam, but since Jacob is alpha, he's just another wolf. The reason I chose him is because of the imprinting storyline that we're all already familiar with.

Good times ahead for E&B. At least a couple a couple chapters' worth, anyway. Right now, I'm thinking there is going to be about… 20 chapters total? Maybe a little less. There will also be an epilogue that I already have planned out. *rubs hands together* Can't wait!


	15. Christmas Gifts

_Sorry for the update fail guys. Hopefully the massive size of this chapter makes up for it!_

_Disclaimer: SMeyer owns it all._

**______________________________________**

**Christmas Gifts**

"So you really won't tell me where we're going?"

"Certainly not. I promised to keep it a secret."

"Fine," she sighed, leaning back against the gray leather headrest. "Alice didn't go overboard with this surprise, did she?"

"Does that sound like Alice to you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Actually, that sounds _exactly_ like Alice."

I laughed at Bella's accurate appraisal while she groaned and began fiddling with the radio controls. I watched her casual demeanor with a sense of relief. She had been a bit shaken for a few days after the incident with Seth Clearwater, and it was wonderful to have her returned to her normal self.

Charlie still worried about it, but there wasn't much we could do. Billy Black had called Carlisle the day after it happened and informed him that they wouldn't be revealing any news to Charlie for fear it would raise more questions than would be answered. He asked us to feign ignorance as well, should we be asked, to which Carlisle reluctantly agreed. It was one thing to tell lies for our own sake; It was another to tell them for our enemy.

The rest of the people of Forks had nearly forgotten the incident by now. When the days went by with no reports of missing persons the worry and fear were slowly replaced with thoughts of the holiday season. Even the wild speculations from the students at school began dissipating as Christmas break had drawn near. I know I certainly had other things to occupy my thoughts.

"Bella Italia?" she asked, interrupting my reverie. I'd just pulled into a spot in front of the small, Port Angeles restaurant and Bella was staring up at the sign, thoroughly confused. "Alice is taking me out for Italian?" She turned to me and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Not quite," I hedged.

"But, Edward…" she trailed off, looking back at the building.

I got out and walked around the car to open her door instead of answering; she'd find out soon enough. She stepped out, still looking confused, and silently took my hand as we walked up to the front doors.

"Welcome to Bella Italia," the hostess greeted us with a friendly smile. "How many?"

"Actually, we're meeting people. Last name Cullen."

"Right this way." She led us around a divider covered in fake ivy and towards a private room in the back of the restaurant. I could hear Alice's excited thoughts; she already knew we were here.

We were just about to step into the room when three distinct laughs rang out from inside, two of which belonged to Alice and Jasper. Bella's head snapped in my direction and her eyes went wide when she recognized the third.

"Here you are." The hostess stepped to the side, allowing Bella and I to enter.

Alice's eyes lit up when she saw us, but Bella didn't notice. She was staring at the back of the third person in the room. "Mom?"

Renee spun around at the sound of Bella's voice. "Sweetie!" she called out, getting up from the chair. Bella stared, speechless, as Renee pulled her into a hug.

Even though I knew she'd be here, seeing Renee was a shock for me as well. I wasn't sure which was more surprising: the ways they were so strikingly similar or the ways they were so terribly different.

They had the same slight, feminine build and delicate hands. The structure of their faces, their noses, hairline, and cheekbones, were nearly identical. Renee's scent was even close to Bella's, though not nearly as strong. This, however, was where the similarities ended.

Bella had obviously gotten her coloring from Charlie, as Renee was practically her opposite in that regard. Renee was tanned and freckled, evidence of her time spent in the Florida sun. Her hair was lighter than Bella's, more golden than chocolate, but the most striking difference was the color of her eyes. They were a clear blue-gray.

There were other differences as well, ones not obvious to the eye. Renee was extremely easy to read. Her thoughts were childlike, light and carefree; all things Bella certainly was not.

"Surprised to see me?" Renee asked, leaning back from the hug.

"That's an understatement." There was a slight edge to Bella's voice, but Renee didn't notice.

"It was all Alice's idea," she said, gesturing behind her where Alice stood nearly bouncing with excitement. "She called me up a few weeks ago started talking like we were old friends! She told me how homesick you were, and asked if I'd come visit. Phil was invited to spend the holidays with his mom and sisters in Texas, so I figured, why not?" She paused and smiled hugely at Bella. "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah, Mom. Great." This time Bella went in for a hug, but only so she could glare at Alice over Renee's shoulder. I was beginning to worry that this hadn't been such a great idea, but Alice merely grinned back.

When they parted this time, Renee's eyes landed on me. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

Bella blushed and scooted sideways until she was standing next to me and shyly took my hand. "Mom, this is Edward Cullen. Edward this is my mom, Renee Dwyer."

"Lovely to meet you, Ms. Dwyer."

Her eyebrows rose slightly, and the way her eyes raked quickly up and down my form showed she was impressed with more than just my manners. _Way to go, Bella_. Before I could decide whether to cringe or snicker she spoke. "Nice to meet you too, Edward. And please, call me Renee."

"Well, _Renee_, I hope you had a pleasant flight."

"It was fine," she said absently, her mind elsewhere. She had picked up on the way Bella was leaning into my side as I rubbed circles with my thumb on the back of her hand. _They seem so close._ _I bet they've had sex._ It seems as though sweet, childlike Renee had some insight after all.

I dropped Bella's hand and cleared my throat to cover the choking sound I would have otherwise made. Alice laughed quietly enough that only Jasper and I heard her. "Well," she said, "we should get going so the two of you can catch up."

"What?" Bella asked. "You're leaving?"

"You and your mom need to spend some together. We'll see you soon, okay?" With that she grabbed Jasper's hand and began leading him from the room. "Bye Renee!" She did one of those girly, finger fluttering waves and Jasper was just able to fit in a polite nod before the two disappeared into the main part of the restaurant.

I was hesitant to leave, afraid that once they were alone Bella would be in for a lecture. My fears were eased when Renee came over and looped her arm through Bella's, her thoughts much more pleasant than Charlie's would ever be. _Bella's smart, I know they were safe. She must really love him.I hope she tells me…_

Renee's thoughts sounded more appropriate for a sister or friend than a mom. Bella hadn't been exaggerating about the dynamics of their relationship. I gave her a quick kiss on the head and said goodbye to Renee before following in Alice and Jasper's footsteps.

Out in the parking lot, I found the two of them waiting near their car. In the spot next to them was a white SUV with an Enterprise Rent-A-Car license plate frame. "Renee's?" I asked, gesturing to the vehicle.

"Uh-huh. I said she could use one of ours, but she insisted on renting one."

"She barely knows us, Alice. I could see how borrowing a car would make her feel uncomfortable." Alice just shrugged. Her ability to see what relationships would become often led her to skip over the preliminaries. "Are you sure this was a good idea? Bella didn't look very happy in there."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Of _course _it was a good idea. Bella's already warming up to Renee being here as we speak. You know how she is surprises." I watched as Alice showed me visions of Alice and Renee. Sure enough Bella was smiling and laughing with her mother. "So, what did you think of her?"

"She's…. interesting," I finished after some thought. "She doesn't seem very maternal."

"I know! It's like she's just one of the girls. In fact," she said with an evil grin, "she's going to ask Bella _all_ about you."

"Poor Bella. This is going is going to be as bad as when you three cornered her for your girl talk." I made a disgusted face and Jasper laughed, remembering other events from that day. I pushed his memory of Emmett's singing out of my mind and grabbed my keys from my pocket. "Well, I'm going to head home."

"Alice and I are going to hang out around here for awhile and do some last minute Christmas shopping. You're welcome to join us."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. See you at home."Alice waved goodbye as the two slid into their seats and I walked back to where I was parked. I got in and began the long drive back to Forks.

~*~

The next two days went by in a blur. Renee and Bella spent much of their time here since Renee's hotel room wasn't the most captivating of setting and Charlie's house was out of the question. My family certainly didn't mind. In fact, all the female bonding was quite frightening. I could just imagine them passing around pints of ice cream and frozen drinks. If more of them had been human, of course.

Today was Christmas Eve and Alice had all the women decorating. She could have done it all herself in a fraction of the time, but that wasn't an option with Renee here. Plus, they had fun doing it. They hung clear lights and pine garland along the banisters while white, potted poinsettias replaced the usual vases of cut flowers. The tree that Emmett and I were sent to cut down was decorated all in silver and white. Even I was impressed with the elegance of Alice's choices.

Now finished, they retreated to the kitchen for yet another meal where only two of the five would eat anything. I wasn't sure how they were keeping up the charade with Renee around so much, but I never caught any suspicious thoughts from her. Jasper, Emmett, and I had a much easier time since Esme would bring us plates that would then be returned empty; Renee would never know about the garbage can full of food behind the house.

Emmett and I had just started a new game of Madden on the Xbox – Tennessee versus Chicago, of course – when Rosalie called from the kitchen.

"Edward, would you come in here?"I could hear what she was up to but decided to play along. I stood up from the couch and tossed my controller to Jasper.

"Yes?" I asked, coming around the corner. There, standing in the doorway, was my blushing Bella surrounded by four grinning, expectant women.

"Look," Rosalie said, pointing up, "Bella's under the mistletoe."

"Well, let's see what we can do about that." I smiled down at Bella and leaned in for a kiss. The second our lips touched, a chorus of "oooooh" broke the silence. Bella's cheeks felt like they were on fire as the heat and blood rushed to them. I leaned back just as the giggles began.

"I'm out of here," I said with a wink to Bella. They really were quite scary like this.

Back in the living room, Jasper and Emmet were shaking their heads. "Can you believe them?" Emmett asked in a hushed tone. "Get two humans in the house and they all act like a bunch of children."

Jasper and I exchanged a look at the irony of Emmett's statement. The timing couldn't have been more perfect when just seconds later Emmett scored a touchdown and began dancing around the living room. "Did you see that?" he boomed. " I'm on fire!" Then, just in case we didn't hear him, he demonstrated the fact by licking his finger and making it sizzle on his butt.

That's my brother for you.

I shook my head and went upstairs to talk to Carlisle instead. He was in his study working on some medical charts when I paused at the door.

"Come on in, Edward. I was just finishing up here." He stacked up the folders and stowed them in a drawer as I dropped into the chair opposite him. He recognized that something was off almost immediately. "What's bothering you?"

"I guess I'm just… nervous." I shook my head and laughed quietly. "It's funny, I don't remember ever being nervous before Bella showed up."

He leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I'm very proud of you, Edward."

"Why?" I asked with a snort. I couldn't imagine what would cause that feeling.

"This entire situation with Bella…" He trailed off, leaning back in his chair. "You've been interacting with her friends, meeting her parents, going on dates. It's all so… _human_."

"Yes, it certainly is a bit different than what the rest of you went through," I said with a laugh. "Could you imagine Emmett meeting Rosalie's human parents? They would have run him off with a broom!"

"You're probably right," he chuckled. "And yet, despite their differences, they're perfect for each other."

His double meaning was only too obvious. "I know," I said with a sigh. "I just wish our future was as clear as theirs.

~*~

That night Bella came into her room after her shower and flopped down next me. "I'm exhausted, Edward. It's nice seeing my mom and all, but I can't wait until things are back to normal."

"Me too."

She rolled over on her side to face me. "I feel like I haven't even seen you the last couple days."

"Me too," I repeated with a smile.

She smiled back and then moved in for a kiss. She pulled back slightly before kissing me again, more urgently this time.

"Bella," I said, gently pushing her back. "What are doing, silly girl?"

"You know exactly what I'm doing." She tried to move in again, but I held her still.

"Charlie is right through that wall." I pointed behind me. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I guess not." She sighed and turned so her back was against my chest and I pulled the blanket up around us. With her neck so close, I couldn't resist brushing her hair aside and pressing my lips against the sweet skin just below her ear. "That's not helping," she grumbled

"Sorry," I chuckled. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night."

I waited for her to fall asleep, but her breathing pattern never changed. "Bella?" I asked. "Is everything alright?"

"I was just thinking… are things always going to be this hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"The sneaking around, the pretending, the problems with Jacob… everything just seems so complicated."

"You won't always be living under Charlie's roof, and the wolves will grow up and learn to control themselves. Unfortunately, the pretending is an inevitable part of our lives. It does get easier though."

"I hope you're right," she replied through a yawn. After some thought she added, "Renee really likes you, you know."

"That's a good thing. One less obstacle."

"Yeah. Hey!" she whispered, remembering something. "You can hear her, right? What's she been thinking?"

"A lot, actually. Are you sure she doesn't have ADD?"

She laughed softly. "I've wondered that myself."

"Well, as far what she thinks about _us_… it's mostly positive. "

"Mostly?"

"Yes. She's happy that you're happy and she likes my family. She approves of how I treat you. She just wonders why we seem to be moving so fast."

"She's afraid I'm making the same mistake she did." It was a statement, not a question.

"Not exactly," I disagreed. "She knows you two are very different and that what was wrong for her might be right for you. She just doesn't… understand it."

"Hmm," was her only reply.

"There's one other thing."

"What?" she asked, her voice full of dread.

"She thinks I'm _cute_."

"Oh god!" She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "That's so embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. It's not your fault." I tried to be serious, but she felt me shaking with my silent laughter.

"You're right. It's your fault for being so damned pretty, and – "

"Pretty?" I asked, interrupting. I knew it was a compliment, but I was sort of offended. Men weren't supposed to be pretty.

"Yes, pretty. And you go around dazzling women, it's hardly fair."

"Wait, what?" I was all confused now.

Suddenly her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open. "She… she hasn't thought about you, you know, like some women do…"

"No," I snickered. "Her thoughts have all been G rated."

"Thank god," she said, settling back down. "I'm going to sleep now before I have another heart attack."

She ignored my laughter and tried to fall asleep, but after awhile I began to worry. I didn't want her feeling exhausted for tomorrow.

"Would you like one of your presents now?" I asked. "It might help you sleep."

"You have it with you?" She asked, twisting around to look at me. I reached to the end table behind and grabbed the small, purple device that I'd left there for her to find in the morning. The dim light that filtered through the window made it difficult for her human eyes to see. She squinted at it, trying to make out the shape and finally asked, "Isn't that my iPod?" She reached out to take it, but instead I slipped out of bed and put it in the dock she kept next to her alarm. Adjusting the volume low, I selected the correct track and then eased back in behind her.

Bella listened intently as the sound of a piano softly filled the room. "Edward!" she gasped. "Is that you playing?"

I nodded. "This one is your lullaby, but there are a few others on there, too."

"It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I kissed the top of her head and she settled in to sleep once again, this time facing me as I held her tight to my chest. "Bella?" I whispered when she was almost asleep. "_You_ don't think we're moving too fast, do you?"

"Huh-uh," she replied groggily with a slow shake of her head.

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

~*~

"Merry Christmas, Edward!"

"You too, Renee," I said, greeting her at the door. "Bella's not quite here yet, I'm afraid, but Alice and Esme are in the kitchen waiting for you. Here, let me take those."

"Oh, thank you." She handed me the bags of food and gifts she'd brought in and followed me to the kitchen where the holiday greetings continued. I slipped out unnoticed after depositing the bags on the island to go wait for Bella.

Technically, Bella should have already been here by now, but Alice warned us that Charlie would make them late. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of celebrating Christmas here with us and Renee. It took both Bella and Alice to convince him to come at all. Bella used the divorce card, reminding Charlie that she hadn't had a Christmas with both her parents since she could talk, while Alice sniffled and whimpered about no one coming to her party. Poor Charlie never stood a chance.

Their delay in arriving was due to Charlie wanting to take separate cars in case he had to make a quick getaway. If Alice's visions were right, that wouldn't be an issue. The plan was to get enough of Esme's homemade eggnog in them that they would both be very happy. The sweet and slightly burnt scent of alcohol was already floating in from kitchen when I heard two distinct motors slow down and turn onto the driveway. I waited by the door to let them in, and as soon I saw Bella's face I could tell she was in a bad mood. I knew it was directed at Charlie, but it was the last thing I wanted for tonight.

Bella made it to the door first so we managed a quick kiss before Charlie came up the steps and tentatively stepped inside. "Hello, Officer Swan. Merry Christmas."

He nodded, quickly glancing around. With no Renee in sight he relaxed slightly and finally turned to face me. "Edward." He nodded as he took his coat off. "You can call me Charlie, you know. At least for today," he added with a smile. I smiled back, genuinely pleased with his joking. He definitely seemed to be warming up to me.

"Well, Carlisle's in the living room with my brother's. I'm sure he's expecting you." I gestured for him to lead the way and Bella and followed hand in hand. I looked over at her to see her chewing on her bottom lip. I gave her hand a gently squeeze and mouthed "I love you" when she looked up. The corners up her lips turned up slightly, but she still looked both nervous and frustrated. She really needed to learn to trust Alice.

"Charlie! Welcome back."

"Thanks, Carlisle. Good to see you again. Jasper, Emmett," he said with a nod in their direction. He all but spun in a circle taking in the decorations. "It looks great in here. Did your wife do all this?"

"Actually, our daughters did most of it. Bella and Alice picked everything out; Esme just helped them put it up."

Charlie turned to look at Bella, looking amazed. "Really, Bells? _You_ did this?"

"Yeah, Dad. Don't look so surprised." The hurt was evident in her voice. Charlie looked sheepish and mumbled a low "sorry" before taking a seat on the couch.

Carlisle cleared his throat and asked Charlie if he'd like a drink. "We have Esme's famous homemade eggnog."

I wasn't sure exactly what made it famous, but Charlie took the bait. "That sounds great." He started to get up, but Bella said she'd get it. Either she wanted to get away from Charlie for a minute or she didn't want him to run into Renee yet. Or both.

I took a seat next to Charlie while he and Carlisle started talking. I looked over at Jasper and Emmet who were sitting on the couch that we brought down from my room to accommodate our swelled numbers. Jasper looked extremely tense, no doubt influenced by Charlie and Bella, while Emmett just looked excited.

Instead of Bella, Esme came in a few minutes later carrying a mug and a platter. She handed the drink to Charlie and sat the food on the coffee table. "Sorry there aren't many left. The boys couldn't wait and started eating before you and Bella arrived." She smiled sweetly at Charlie who would have believed her if she told him that the earth was flat. "Here, try one," she said, handing him one of the hors d'oeuvre from the tray.

He ate the whole thing in one bite while she watched, enjoying the fact that she had someone to cook for. Bella never let her go to any trouble, insisting on keeping things like yogurt and fruit around that needed no preparation. Charlie swallowed and shook his head slowly. "I have no idea what that was but it was delicious."

Esme grinned proudly and handed him another. "I suppose you could call it sushi, but we made up the recipe on our own. It's actually using fish you caught." She hesitated before adding, "The girls have been calling it the Charlie Roll."

Emmett and Jasper both found that incredibly funny. I snickered quietly myself and looked over to see that even Charlie was smiling. Unfortunately it was short-lived.

"Hi, Charlie."

Charlie's head snapped in Renee's direction. He tried to say respond but his mouth was full, meaning that tiny bits of food went flying through air only to land on my arm. I tried not to act disgusted while he wiped frantically at his face. After regaining his composure, he said a proper "hello" and I excused myself.

The walk to the kitchen seemed to take forever at human pace. As soon as I was out of Renee and Charlie's sight I ran for the sink, rinsing bits of Charlie Roll off my arm. Vampires aren't squeamish by nature, but that was gross no matter what you are. Bella looked at me oddly but didn't press the matter.

"How are they doing in there?" she whispered.

"Fine. Awkward, but fine. How long's it been since they've seen each other?"

"Years," she replied with a sigh. "Charlie still has feelings for her and it makes things uncomfortable so they just avoid each other instead."

"Ah." The sputtering made more sense now. "Are you ready for presents?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly, confused by my abrupt change of subject, just as Esme returned to the kitchen. "Will you two help me carry these other trays in? Alice and Rose are upstairs changing and then we're going to open gifts."

I smiled at Bella and she muttered, "Showoff."

We carried the trays into the unusually crowded living room just as Rose and Alice came bounding down the stairs. Rosalie took a seat between Emmett and Jasper while Alice waited by the tree to perform her duty of handing out gifts. The only available seats left were on the couch with Charlie. Bella and I joined him with me sitting in the middle. Renee, who had been hovering near the base of the stairs, came and sat on Bella's other side.

"Everyone ready?" Alice chirped happily, effectively ending all conversations. She started handing out gifts, going as far as announcing who they were from. It all felt very stiff and formal at first, but as time went on the atmosphere became more relaxed and conversation picked back up. Bella even started to cheer up as she watched everyone else have a good time. It was a surprisingly enjoyable experience, and I could tell from their thoughts that my family agreed. We hadn't properly celebrated Christmas in years and this was a welcome experience for all of us.

We specifically told that he wasn't to bring anything for us, so he was quite surprised when Alice handed him handed him a large box to open. "We never said we wouldn't get you anything," she reminded him.

"You are the police chief," Carlisle added. "Consider it a thank you for your service."

Charlie turned the signature Swan shade of red as he tore the paper. Inside was a new tackle box filled with individually wrapped accessories. He thanked us all and didn't stop until he'd opened every brightly colored lure.

Renee hadn't been as easy to shop for but Alice, as always, came through. About halfway through the exchange, Alice pulled a feminine, brown and tan suitcase from behind the tree. She carried it over and handed it Renee, explaining that it was all of everyone, Bella included. Renee said thank you but was clearly confused since she already had luggage. "Bella, Esme, and I are taking you shopping in Seattle tomorrow before you're flight," she explained, "and you're going to need that for all your goodies." She said it jokingly, but we knew that she'd actually _seen_ it.

I noticed as time went on that Bella was beginning to fidget. Even though she told me that she didn't like gifts, I could tell she felt left out. I figured it was time to quit teasing her and made eye contact with Carlisle. He immediately stood up, Esme close behind, and came over to where we were seated. "Bella, if you'd come upstairs with us, we have something for you."

"Um, sure." Carlisle held out a hand to help her up and four of us started for the stairs. Neither Renee nor Charlie seemed to notice our departure. Renee was busy talking animatedly to Alice about tomorrow's shopping trip while Charlie listened to Emmett explain the intricacies of Grand Theft Auto IV. I suppose the never-ending flow of eggnog may have contributed as well.

Carlisle led us up the stairs and down the hall to his study where he opened the door for the rest of us to enter. Bella looked at me with her eyebrows drawn together, but I just shrugged, not giving anything away. Esme and Carlisle walked to the end of the room and gestured to the last shelf in the line. "This is for you, Bella."

Bella stepped closer to see what she was referring to and let out a gasp when she realized it _was_ the shelf.

"We knew there weren't many books here than interested you, so Carlisle and I added a shelf for you. Edward helped us choose the books since he's most familiar with your tastes." I groaned quietly at her choice of words, but Bella didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, wow, this is… just…" she stammered. She took the time to read some of the titles and run her fingers over the glossy, hard-backed spines. When she turned back around there were tears in her eyes and I nearly laughed. It took so little to please Bella. "Thank you," she finally managed. She hugged Esme and then Carlisle before returning to me. I tried to hug her, but she twisted herself until her lips were on mine. She blushed and pulled away after an indecent amount of time, but Esme and Carlisle had slipped out without her noticing.

"I should give you your gift while we're up here." She walked over to Carlisle's desk and opened the top drawer. I gaped after her, astounded that she'd hidden a gift in my house without me knowing it. She was absolutely devious. "I asked Carlisle to keep it here because I wasn't sure if I could get it out of the house today without Charlie noticing."

The book she held out to me was gray and unmarked. I took it and flipped through the pages, trying to make some sense of it. What I saw inside astounded me. "Bella… is this your journal?"

I looked up to meet her gaze. "Yes," she replied. "I thought it was only fair since you can't hear my thoughts that you should get to read them." She gestured to the journal. "That starts the day I moved to Forks."

"Oh, Bella. I don't even know what to say. Are you sure about this?"

She nodded and stared back down at the book. How many times had I wished to know what she was thinking, and now I held the answer in my hands. I found myself getting excited at the prospect of reading it, but knew we had to rejoin the party. "I'll be right back." I ran the journal upstairs and tucked away on a shelf before returning to the study. As soon as I entered the room I swept her up into a hug and whispered, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you, but I swear I'll find a way." I sat her back down and she took my hand as we turned to leave the room.

We walked back downstairs where Emmett was waiting, holding what looked like a giant rubber band. He handed it to Bella who took it with a suspicious raise of the eyebrow. "Um, thanks?"

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "It's a belt for your truck's engine. It needs a new one, that's part of the reason it's so loud. Rose and I are going to install it for you as well as any other work it needs done."

"Thanks, Em." She held the belt away from her in one hand as if it was something offensive and gave him a one-armed hug with the other. "Jacob was the one that did all the work on it before, but, well… you know."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Why do you think we need to fix it now?" She laughed and I relaxed. Anytime he was brought up I made me slightly edgy, but it didn't seem to bother Bella anymore.

"Thanks Rosalie," she said leaning around Emmett. Rosalie offered Bella a friendly smile from where she was sitting next to Jasper. The two were getting along better all the time, but Rosalie was never exactly one for emotional displays.

Alice cleared her throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "Game time!" Her announcement was met with a mix of groans and cheers, but it turned out to be a fun time. She had bought a bunch of little stocking stuffers – small gift cards, candies, movie tickets, and the like – and laid them out on the table. We drew cards and according to the value we could either take a new gift or trade with someone else. Somehow Emmett became everyone's target and he ended up with a set of lip gloss.

Renee and Charlie were both thoroughly drunk by now, much to everyone else's amusement. Jasper was downright giddy from their influence, and if I hadn't known better I'd say he was drunk too. I took the opportunity to grab Bella's hand and slip us out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"Outside. Here, put this one." I held out her coat for her and grabbed mine for us to sit on. I could tell from her reaction that the temperature wasn't too bad when we stepped outside, but I knew she wouldn't want to stay out here too long.

We walked around the house in silence and came to a stop in front of the river bank. I smoothed my jacket out on the damp grass and we sat side by side. "I thought you might like some quiet."

"They are getting a little rowdy in there. Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. That was the plan all along," I said with a wink.

"You meant to get them drunk?"

"Alice said they'd be more fun that way. She was right, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," she agreed with a laugh. "Did you hear Charlie? He was laughing at every single thing Renee and Esme said. I'm surprised he wasn't drooling."

I snorted and wrapped my arm around her back, pulling her close.

"It's beautiful," she sighed.

"What is?"

"The way the sky glows pink," she said, gesturing to the horizon, "just before the sun disappears."

"Twilight."

"Mm-hmm. It's like a painting."

We grew quiet for a while, watching as the light slowly faded. I felt her shiver and asked, "Are you ready to go in?"

She nodded and I helped her up. She stood there, confused for a moment as to why I was still on the ground. When she realized I had adjusted so I was on one knee her eyes grew wide.

"Isabella Swan?" I took her hand and reached in my pocket to pull out a small, velvet box. She gasped when I opened it, revealing a diamond and topaz ring. "I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She opened her mouth slowly and said, "Edward…"

That's when my practiced composure flew out the window and my nerves finally kicked in.

"I know it's soon, Bella, and you probably think I'm crazy."

"Edward – "

"But we don't have to tell anyone yet, if you don't want to."

"Edward –" she tried again, but I couldn't let her say no. I couldn't.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I want you to know that. I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

"Edward!"

I bit down on my lip to stop my ramblings and waited for the rejection.

"Of course I'll marry you."

I let out a rush of air and pressed my lips to her hand. "Thank you," I whispered. Leaning back, I looked up to her and smiled at what I saw. She wasn't blushing or biting her lip as I had expected; she was grinning. I stood up and held the ring out to her. "I know you can't wear it yet, but would you like to try it on?"

She nodded, the grin never leaving her face. I took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. She held her hand at length and wiggled her fingers, watching it sparkle in the fading light. "It's perfect," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "Topaz."

"You said it was your favorite."

"It reminds me of you," she whispered. She turned to me and I cupped her face in my hands, kissing her gently. The love that flowed between us was unmistakable and real. My heart swelled with emotion and when I felt the wetness of her tears I was almost convinced that it was I who was crying. She made me feel human enough that it almost seemed possible.

We finally broke apart when I felt another shiver run through her. "Let's get you inside." I reluctantly reached down and slipped the ring back off her finger and into my pocket. She clenched her hand tightly as if she missed it already. I took her small fist in mine and rubbed the empty spot where the ring had been. "Don't be sad; you'll be able to wear it soon enough. Besides," I added as we began walking "_we_ both know it belongs there."

"I know," she sighed. "I just don't want to wait."

I laughed softly at her impatience. "We have eternity, Bella."

________________________________________

*gasp*

What did you guys think?

I was going to end the chapter directly after Edward's proposal, but I thought I'd be nice since I made you wait so long. ;-)

Reviewers get, umm…. Hmm. Not much shmex in this chapter, huh? How about, reviewers get to mess with a quasi-drunk Jasper.


	16. Heart and Soul

_Fluff chapter coming up! The Cullens get to have some fun and then a little bit of sweet E/B time at the very end._

_NOTE: This chapter has undergone a very minor rewrite. Dazzled_eyes22 kindly drew to my attention the fact that Alice was becoming slightly annoying. Most of the things rewritten involve her, but there are a few minor other changes as well. _

_SMeyer owns it all._

___________________________

**Heart and Soul**

_August 31_

_Today was my first at Forks High. A new student is big news for a school this small, but I hadn't expected quite that much of a response. I suppose being the police chief's daughter doesn't help. As soon as I stepped out of my truck I was approached by one person after another. After only one period, I was ready for the day to be over._

_And then I met Edward Cullen._

_The first thing that went through my mind when I saw him was that he belonged in a museum, carved from glistening marble or painted in rich oils, not sitting in a high school classroom in the dreary, unspectacular town of Forks._

_He was absolutely beautiful. I walked as slowly as I could to my seat as my eyes raked over his high, graceful cheekbones and strong, square jaw. The color of his hair was unlike any I've seen before. The red was alight with golden tones that shone even under the harsh, unnatural light of the room. Bronze is the best I can come up with, even now, although it doesn't really do it justice._

_I had to fight to keep my breathing even when he turned towards me. His eyes were just as unusual and just as stunning as his hair. Their deep golden hue reminded me of honey or butterscotch, warm and sweet and inviting. I noticed he had purple bruise-like circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept well, but they somehow didn't detract from his beauty._

_He introduced himself with a smile and the combination of his smooth, velvety voice and deliciously crooked smile sent a shiver down my spine. I, of course, made a fool of myself. I stuttered and stared – which he caught me doing – and dropped my books. He surprised me again by picking them up and walking me to my next class. He wasn't like the other boys, though. He didn't try to "casually" brush against me or rake his eyes up and down my body. He was just __nice__._

_Thoughts of Edward got me through the rest of day. Every time another prying question was sent my way, I just remembered the sound of his voice or the way his eyes almost glowed with intensity. I only felt mildly guilty when I finally remembered Jake. I knew he wouldn't be happy to know I was daydreaming about the strange, beautiful boy, but I couldn't bring myself to care…_

_September 23_

_I'd always known there something special about Edward, but I didn't know what. He trusted me enough to tell me today. I know it should bother me more, but it doesn't. I know he won't hurt me. _

_Despite what he says he is, he will always be the one who saved me. From Jacob, from myself, from an unhappy start to life here in Forks. Besides Charlie and Renee, he's the one person I feel like I can trust. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay him…_

_October 17_

_I told Edward I loved him today. I've known since day one that I had feelings for him, but I never imagined he would feel the same way. It doesn't seem possible that someone so beautiful, so perfect, could ever love me._

_We also took another step. It was… amazing. I certainly hadn't planned on anything like that happening, and I knew he didn't either. It wasn't anything like when Jake had planned it. It was spontaneous and wonderful and he made me feel whole._

_I know we're moving insanely fast by traditional standards, but then there's not much traditional about us anyway…_

_December 25_

_Edward Cullen asked me to marry him tonight. _

_I said yes, of course. I'd always thought marriage was unnecessary, even silly, especially at my age. But when Edward asked me, it suddenly made sense. There is nothing I want more than to be tied to Edward in that way. To be his wife, his lover, his friend. He'd mentioned marriage before and I'd childishly balked at the idea, but now I can't wait for the time to for us to say our vows. To be able to call him my husband…_

I closed Bella's journal and hugged it to my chest as if it was part of her. I'd read those entries, and all the rest, countless time since Bella gave it to me the book last week. After I'd proposed, she'd asked for it back so she could write one last entry. My favorite entry.

It's true that I cherished the rest of them. To be able to read the thoughts I was unable to hear was nothing short of spectacular. I marveled at the fact that, even in those first days, I had been able to make life better for her. My respect for her also deepened when I discovered she'd never actually written what our secret was. She told me that it was because she didn't want people to think she was crazy in case anyone ever found her journal, but I have a feeling it had more to do with protecting my family.

As wonderful as that and every other detail I learned from the journal was, nothing compared to what she wrote on Christmas. A small part of me worried that Bella had only said yes to appease me because she knew it was something that I wanted. Her written words lifted a weight off my shoulders. I read them again and again, almost convinced that I was only seeing what I wanted to see. I'd traced the lines of script with my fingers, feeling the indentation the pen created in the paper. I even breathed in the scent of the pages, the familiar smells of ink and paper and glue and… Bella.

At the thought of Bella, I glanced over at the clock. It was already one o'clock, meaning she would be here any minute. I rose from my bed and slid the journal back into its new home on my bookshelf. Once downstairs, I was unsurprised to find most of my family gathered and waiting because, for the first time in years, we had plans for New Year's Eve.

"She's almost here," Alice announced from her spot on the couch next to Jasper. Sure enough, the loud rumble of Bella's ancient truck drifted into earshot seconds later. I waited by the door, watching as she pulled to a stop in front of the porch. I opened the front door as she came up the steps and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"Bella," I breathed. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She stepped inside and tilted her head back for a kiss. My family waited patiently as our lips met in greeting. I pulled back slightly and pressed a second, brief kiss to her forehead before Alice bounded to our side.

"Are you ready, Bella?" she questioned excitedly.

"I think so. I'm wearing just about every sweater I own plus a set of Charlie's thermals." I snickered as she patted her rather padded figure. Bella was not heavy by any stretch of the imagination, but she _was_ looking rather soft in her many layers.

"Good," Alice replied. "It's going to be cold in Tacoma tonight."

None of us had actually been to Tacoma before, but they hold an annual New Year's celebration called First Night. Alice and Bella thought it sounded like fun so the five of us decided to go. Rosalie volunteered to stay and keep Esme company, despite Emmett's pleas, since Carlisle was scheduled to work. We invited Esme to come as well, but the two joked that the night of classic romance movies they had planned would be more fun than hanging out with us anyway.

We quickly grabbed jackets and, after a rather indecent goodbye between Rose and Emmett, went out to the garage where the Volvo was parked. Emmett and I immediately began bickering over the seating arrangements; he wanted "shotgun" but I wanted Bella next to me.

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically causing Bella to laugh. "Jasper sits in the front. Emmett, Bella, and I sit in the back." We took our seats then, knowing better than to argue with Alice. We were barely half an hour from home when I learned the reason. The warmth of her attire combined with the drive had lulled Bella to sleep.

I watched in the mirror as Bella's tiny form sagged against Emmett's broad shoulder. He wrapped his arm protectively around her and lightly kissed the top of her head. I swallowed and locked my eyes back on the road as a realization dawned on me: I was being entirely too selfish with Bella.

Although I would gladly spend every second with her, I made sure not to monopolize Bella's time. She still hung out with Angela, both in and outside of school, and spent most evenings with Charlie. What I hadn't realized is that I'd inadvertently been keeping her from my family. Bella had quickly become important to them, Alice and Emmett especially.

Emmett's caring and protective nature made him the ideal older brother or father figure, but his potential as a father would sadly never be realized because of our nature. He often acts as big brother for Alice, Jasper, and I despite the fact that he is the most recently changed. With Bella, he finally has someone who is not only younger, but who needs someone to look out for them.

Alice and Rosalie's relationship is completely different. They quickly became best friends and treat one another as equals. This sort of relationship was something that Alice had always been lacking. Rosalie served as a sister and Esme a mother, but she'd never had close female companionship. Her bright personality often masked the fact that something was missing, but I'd picked it up repeatedly from her thoughts.

_Edward_. I looked back up the mirror, meeting Alice's reflected gaze. _Don't beat yourself up. You don't need to apologize either, just… share._ She smiled at me before playfully adding, _And have fun tonight, damnit!_

I laughed at her silent scolding and Jasper turned to me, catching my swift shift in mood. I waved a dismissive hand and he let it drop. I could always count on Jasper not to push and I was forever grateful to him for that. We fell into easy, quiet conversation as Bella slept in preparation for the long night to come.

~*~

"Bella. Bella!" Emmett stage-whispered Bella's name and gently shook her as we arrived in Tacoma. I parked among the sea of cars, feeling fortunate that we wouldn't have any trouble remembering where we parked like so many other surely would tonight.

Bella blinked a few times and then looked out the window. "Holy crow. Are we really in Tacoma already?"

"That we are, sis. You slept the whole way."

Bella started slightly at the sound of Emmett's deep voice above her. She sat up and stretched as much as she could in the close quarters. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't apologize," Alice said as she opened the door. "We'll be out late tonight, you needed a nap." She reached out and helped a still groggy Bella to her feet. The rest of us climbed out and I locked up before we started on our way.

"Where are going first?" Jasper asked, looking around at the unfamiliar city.

"To get our buttons," Alice answered. "There's a jewelry store just up here on the left that sells them."

Bella and Alice had told me enough of what they'd learned bout First Night so that her answer didn't sound crazy. Apparently once you bought these buttons, you were granted admittance to several local museums for free. We stopped and picked up five of them, along with a map, before plotting our course which started with the Tacoma Art Museum.

We only had a couple hours to fit in the daytime activities, so we rarely slowed down. Emmett and I took turns carrying Bella on our backs as we quickly made our way from one place to the next. Plenty of boyfriends, husbands, and fathers were doing the same, so we didn't even stand out as we weaved through the increasingly crowded streets.

Bella had been particularly enthralled by the Hot Shop at the Museum of Glass. She watched intently as the glass artist created a vase from a lump of molten glass. We'd lingered there longer than the other places and even picked up a few small souvenirs on our way out. Bella chose a tiny, clear glass swan for herself and helped decide on gifts to take back for Rose and Esme. It was a few minutes before five when we dropped our stuff off at the car, meaning the night festivities were about to begin.

The sound of music pulled us in the right direction. We arrived shortly in the center of the action, booths and carts and temporary stages all around us. Bella was eyeing all the food as we walked, so the first stop was to get her some dinner. She quickly singled out a place called El Toro, citing the lack of proper Mexican food available in Forks. When a bakery also caught her attention, I insisted that she let me get her a treat. After some indecision, she settled on a cupcake which Alice was now eyeing curiously.

"Alice?" Bella asked. "Why are you staring at the cupcake?"

Alice's tiny shoulder's shrugged as she looked up into Bella's face, her eyes uncharacteristically sad. "I was just wondering if I ever liked chocolate."

I grimaced at my sister's words. While it was true that our human memories often slipped away or became fuzzy, Alice had none at all. She'd woken up as a vampire completely alone, only later discovering that she'd spent her human life in a mental institution. While her lack of memories was heartbreaking, it was probably for the best. Bella, knowing her story, slipped one arm sweetly around Alice's waist as they walked.

Tambourines and cheers caught our attention and we drifted toward the sounds. It turned out to be a group of fire performers and bellydancers. My family cheered and clapped right along with the rest of the gathered crowd as they breathed clouds of fire and the women shimmied among the flames. I caught Bella absently moving her hips like the dancers and she instantly stopped, embarrassment written on her face. I leaned down to ear level and whispered "Will you do that for me when we're alone?" Bella gaped at me as Emmett's booming laugh caused several people to inch away. I smiled over my shoulder at my brother and went back to watching the performance.

We milled around for the rest of the night, watching everything from pottery demonstrations to a one man band. We even caught part of a concert in one of the theaters where a local pianist played several of my favorite pieces. Bella leaned in and whispered, "You're better than this guy," earning an angry glare from the elderly couple in front of us.

I could tell Bella was starting to drag by the time eleven o'clock rolled around. Emmett volunteered to go grab the blankets from the car and then we found a spot to settle in for the fireworks. I was happy to see a hot chocolate vendor nearby, and kept a steady supply available to keep Bella's hands warm since I could not.

We sat and talked about our favorite exhibits and shows from the night, making the hour pass quickly. When it was time, we stood and shifted around to get the best view. Alice climbed on Jasper's shoulders and I positioned Bella in front of me. The countdown began and Bella's face lit up with anticipation.

"5... 4… 3… 2… 1!"

As the sky erupted in a blinding display of white fireworks, I pulled Bella up against my chest and kissed her, hoping to convey an ounce of the gratitude and love I felt for her at that moment. New Years is supposed to be about new beginnings, but she'd already given me mine.

I was lost in her warm and delicate lips when she pulled back gasping for air, so I was shocked to find myself in the same state. The effect she has on me in incredible. "Happy New Year," she whispered. I leaned my forehead against hers as our breathing returned to normal and the outside world made its reappearance. Eventually, she wriggled around in my arms so she could the fireworks overhead.

I looked to the left to see Jasper wearing an Alice shaped scarf. Instead of coming down from his shoulders, she simply wrapped herself around him to reach his lips with hers. I snickered quietly at the sight just as Bella threw her head back with her own laugh.

"Emmett!" she called. "Come down from there! People are going to think you're drunk."

I turned to find my brother and was rewarded with quite a sight. Emmett was dancing by himself on top of a waist high, cement block wall. One hand was stretched toward the sky, the other wrapped around an invisible waist. Rosalie's, I'm sure. He hopped lithely down to the ground and waltzed back towards us without missing a beat.

"Poor Emmet," Alice said, finally breaking away from Jasper. "I think Bella and I can help." In perfect unison, Alice and Bella leaned in towards Emmett and each kissed a cheek.

"What a life," Emmett sighed, with a wink in my direction. I rolled my eyes good naturedly at him and looked up to watch the end of the fireworks, my arms still wrapped about Bella.

After waiting on our blanket for some of the crowd to clear, we began our walk back to the Volvo. Alice and Jasper walked hand in hand while Emmett lifted Bella up onto my back. "Auld Lang Syne" was still being piped in over the temporary sound system and Alice and Emmett soon started singing. To my surprise, Bella joined them. I'd never heard her sing before, and was momentarily floored by her voice. Her singing was sweet and soft and so very Bella. I slowed my pace as much as I thought I could get away with, and drank up every note that passed through her lips on the way to the car.

~*~

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I brushed Bella's sleep tousled hair from her face as she began to stir.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Almost nine. I should have let you sleep longer, but I miss you." She opened her eyes and smiled, reaching up with one hand to stroke my face. I leaned into her hand pressed a kiss to her palm.

"Give me a few minutes?"

"Of course."

I watched as she attempted to untangle herself from the blankets without much luck. I pulled them off in one quick movement, earning a playful glare as she slid off the bed and padded into the bathroom. Several minutes later she came out looking decidedly less ruffled. She'd slicked her hair back into a low ponytail and was wearing jeans and one of her favorite hooded sweatshirts. We'd offered on more than one occasion to keep the thermostat set higher in the house for her comfort, but she insisted that she was fine wearing warmer clothes.

"I have a couple hours until Charlie's expecting me home. What do you want to do?"

"Actually, Alice has plans for you this morning."

"Oh, no," she groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't think I have enough energy for Alice, yet."

"You won't have to do much." Bella jumped and let out a yelp when Alice was suddenly sitting on next to her. "Sorry," Alice said with a frown. "I thought you'd be used to that by now, though."

"Good morning to you, too, Alice," Bella said pointedly once her breathing returned to normal.

Alice smiled and took Bella by the hand, tugging her towards the door. "Come on, Edward. You should be there, too."

"Fine." I slid off the bed and followed them to them to the hallway. I scooped Bella up and carried her down the stairs, where her laughter died away at the sight of the dining room table.

"What are those, Alice?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the stacks of white binders clustered around the tabletop.

"Those, my dear girl, are wedding planners. Flowers, dresses, venues, invitations…" she trailed off, gesturing to the various piles. "We have a _lot_ to do."

"Alice, I've only been engaged for a week! No one else even knows yet."

"That doesn't matter," she scoffed, waving a hand. "We've only eighteen months and these things take time."

"You've chosen a date?" I asked Bella. This was news to me.

"Nothing final," Bella shrugged. "I was thinking next June, after we graduate. If that's not too soon for you?"

"That's perfect." I stood Bella on one of the chairs, per Alice's silent request, and took a step back. "I would actually marry you tomorrow, but I'm guessing you'd like to graduate first."

"That _would_ be nice." She smiled at me as Alice began taking measurements with a soft tape. She let out a surprised gasp when Alice got to her inseam and reached a little higher than your average seamstress would.

"What?" Alice asked "You don't want to trip on your dress do you."

I laughed and Bella frowned at me. "Why aren't you being measured?"

"Trust me, I've been unfortunate enough to already have had that done." Bella brightened a little at the news of our shared misery.

Just as Alice was finishing up, Rosalie and Emmett came into the room. Rose grabbed one of the binders and started leafing through it. "What kind of dress were you thinking about, Bella?"

"Um, I had a couple in mind. I was thinking maybe something full… like a ball gown."

"Really?" Rose asked in surprise. "I didn't picture you as a ball gown type of girl."

Bella shrugged. "It seemed fitting, since my whole life feels like a fairytale." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, but I knew she was actually telling the truth.

"Ha!" Emmett snorted. "Vampires and werewolves are the stuff of fairytales? Your mom was reading you the _wrong_ books when you were a kid." Bella stuck her tongue out at him and he and I both laughed.

"What was the other one?" Alice prompted, a knowing look on her face.

"Well," Bella paused, throwing a nervous glance in my direction, "I was thinking maybe something from Edward's time." I was touched that she would think of that in lieu of something more modern, and kissed her cheek in thanks. I'd often imagined Bella walking down the aisle towards me in an Edwardian era dress, but had no intention of telling her about it because I wanted the wedding to be about what she wanted. It was a pleasant surprise to fine that what she wanted and what I wanted is one in the same.

"That's a great idea, Bella." Alice smiled and plucked a specific binder from one of the stacks. Flipping it open, she patted the chair next to hers and said, "Come look at these vintage dresses."

Bella winced at the word 'vintage' but I just smiled at her as I helped her down from the chair she was still standing on.

"We won't be buying off the rack, of course," Alice continued, "but it will give you some ideas."

I took a seat across from Bella and watched as Alice and Rose bombarded her with questions, photos, and fabric swatches. Over and hour passed before Bella began to grow visibly frustrated. Emmett had long since wandered off to find Jasper and even I had tuned out the discussion after awhile.

"That's enough for today, don't you think?" I asked Bella.

She looked up at me with a grateful nod of the head. Alice smiled and even Rose seemed satisfied as she tucked the sketch they were was working on in with the chosen fabrics. I stood and took Bella's hand to lead her from the room. "Thanks, guys," Bella said with small wave over her shoulder as I found myself automatically headed for my piano. Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she eased herself down next to me on the bench. I smiled down at her with what was surely a huge, goofy grin.

"What?" she asked, self-consciously.

"I just can't believe you were in there planning our _wedding_."

"I know," she laughed. "It's crazy, right?"

"Pretty crazy," I agreed.

We sat quietly for a few moments before she gestured to the keys. "Play for me?"

I answered by beginning one of her favorites, "Claire de Lune." As I played, I found my thoughts wandering to last night. I wasn't surprised to hear the song slowly morph into "Auld Lang Syne."

Bella waited for me to finish before saying anything. "That was… interesting."

I laughed at her polite tone. "Sorry. I was just remembering your singing from last night."

She grimaced. "Was it that bad?"

"Don't be silly. It was beautiful."

"You're biased, as always." She bit her lip then and looked sideways at the piano. Her expression shifted, suddenly becoming determined, as she reached out slowly towards the keys. I had to work hard to keep my jaw from dropping as she began to play a familiar tune. I quickly joined in, playing the other half of the duet as she surprised me yet again by opening her mouth to sing.

"Heart and soul, I begged to be adored –"

"Lost control, I tumbled overboard, gladly…" She looked up in surprise when I joined her but continued the song. When we finished we were met with applause from throughout the house. Bella turned an astonishing shade of red and looked down at her lap.

"Sorry. I know that's terribly cliché, but I didn't think I could play anything harder."

"It was wonderful, Bella. Where did you learn that?"

"Angela taught me," she said with a shrug. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You certainly succeeded. You," I punctuated it with a kiss on her cheek, "are amazing. And please give my thanks to Angela."

"I will," she said, finally looking up. "So who's who?"

"What do you mean?"

"Heart and soul…" she trailed off.

"Well, you are certainly the heart." I pressed my hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat.

"Then that means you're the soul."

"You know," I said with a laugh, "I'm actually beginning to believe that."

___________________________________________

_This chapter was kind of all over the place, but I think it worked okay. Wolf-free fun time for E & B is always good. We get one more chapter of that before all hell breaks loose. Muahahaha!_

_Marianne_Northman_Cullen (from twilighted dot net) asked, after the last chapter, if you guys get to see Bella's ring. She was even nice enough to post some links for me! Originally, I had something simpler in mind – just a diamond in the center with a topaz on either side – but I found one I really like on .com. You can find a link to on my profile. It originally had sapphires, so I 'shopped it to look like topaz. I love that it has a matching wedding band as well. _

_Reviewers get to make out with Edward under the fireworks. And eat a cupcake. I'm that nice._


	17. Isle Esme

Sorry guys! I know it's been forever since I updated. RL sort of took over. For those of you that want to skip straight to the chapter, go ahead. If you want to know why I was AWOL for so long, here it is: My mom got really sick and had to spend some time in the hospital. Unfortunately, she was diagnosed with congestive heart failure. She's home and doing better now, but it was definitely a difficult time. Since I live on the other side of the country I took some time to fly out and stay with her while she recovered and got used to her new limitations, medications, etc. It took me some time to sort of digest what happened, but I'm back home and finally writing again.

As you'll read, we're skipping ahead here to spring. Hopefully you guys don't mind some time gaps here and there. Short of writing about a kajillion fluff chapters, I wasn't sure how else to do it.

The Cullens are off to Isle Esme. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: SM owns them all.

* * *

**Isle Esme**

"Can I sit with you guys today?"

"Of course," I replied with a smile. Instead of dropping Bella off at her usual table, we continued towards the back of the room where the rest of my family was already seated. "Where's Angela? It's not like her to miss school."

"Oh, she's here. You know that Biology project that's due when we get back?" I nodded. Bella and I had finished ours the previous weekend. "She's with Ben now working on it. He didn't want to miss lunch, but she said she doesn't want it _hanging over her head_ during spring break."

"Good for her. It's about time that lazy boyfriend of hers did some work."

"Hey!" she said, poking me in the ribs. "Be nice. Ben's a good guy."

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "All he does during biology class is daydream about _her_ biology."

"Ew." She wrinkled her nose. "Point taken."

"Hi Bella!" An exceedingly hyper Alice grinned up at us as we reached the table. She was nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Um, hi." Bella looked at Alice cautiously as we slid into our chairs. "Why are you so excited, Alice? You see me all the time."

"No, no." Alice's tinkling laugh rang out. "I'm not excited because you're sitting with us." Emmett laughed and Alice rolled her eyes. "I mean, I am because I think it's silly that you don't sit with your fiancé and _best friend_. It's just that there's another reason I'm excited. I'm waiting for some big news."

Bella glanced around the cafeteria nervously at the word fiancé, but Alice's soft, quick words had not been overhead. "What news?" she finally asked.

"You'll see." Alice smiled devilishly before her face shifted into the unfocused expression she wore when watching the future. Bella turned to look at me and I shrugged apologetically. I'd once again been sworn to secrecy.

A few minutes of quiet conversation passed before Alice saw what she was waiting for. She threw a hand over her mouth, but a muffled squeal still escaped. "They're giving him the time off!" Alice hugged Bella as the rest of the table filled with smiles and excited chatter.

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"Carlisle got next week off at the hospital! We're going on a trip!"

"Oh." Bella's face fell, but she quickly covered it with an unconvincing smile. "Well I hope you have a nice time."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're going, too, Bella."

"What? But what about Charlie?"

"He'll be easy. I'll come over after school and we'll ask him tonight."

Bella still seemed unsure, but as she turned to look at me a genuine smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." I kissed her forehead and pulled her against my side. It was wonderful to see that the news made her happy; I worried that a surprise of this magnitude wouldn't go over well.

"Where are we going?"

"Isle Esme," Alice chirped proudly.

"Isle… Esme?"

"Yes. Carlisle bought it as a gift for Esme, but we all use it. Oh, Bella, you'll love it! We'll have to get you some warm weather clothes and bathing suits, though. You didn't bring much from Phoenix. Do you even own a bikini? No, you don't, do you – "

"An _island_?" Bella interrupted when Alice's speech didn't seem to have an end. She twisted around to face me. "Your family owns an _island_?"

I shrugged one shoulder and smiled. "It's not a _big_ island."

Bella shook her head in astonishment and went back to listening to Alice.

~*~

I watched from my seat at the table as Bella flicked the oven light on, yet again, to check on the contents. "Nervous?" I asked.

"A little," she confessed as she straightened up. "I know Alice said it will be fine, but you know what Charlie's like." She stood fidgeting for a moment before meeting my eye. "Distract me?"

I was across the room in less than a second, lifting Bella onto the counter. She moaned softly as I stepped into the space between her legs and her ankles automatically locked together behind me. I slid one hand slowly up her thigh and the other behind her neck to tilt her face up to mine. Leaning in close I whispered, "How's this?"

She swallowed and her eyes flickered shut before she answered. "G-good."

I chuckled, still surprised by the how strongly I affected her, before pressing my lips to hers. She reached up, tangling her hands in my hair and pulling me closer. We stayed locked together like that for several blissful moments before I heard the back door quietly open and close.

"Hi Alice," I mumbled between kisses as I moved my lips from Bella's neck to her collarbone.

"Ugh," came her reply. "Get a room."

"Technically, the kitchen _is_ a room." I reluctantly pulled away from Bella who still seemed oblivious to Alice's presence. I silently cursed my sister's arrival as I watched Bella lick her swollen lips and slowly open her hooded eyes.

"Charlie's almost here anyway. Is the food ready, Bella?" Alice sniffed the air and made at face at the smell of the casserole in the oven. "Bella?"

"Um, yeah. I just have to take it out." Bella's cheeks flushed red as she finally snapped out of it and climbed down from the counter.

Alice laughed. "Welcome back."

Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice and grabbed an oven mitt from the wall. "I can't help it. He's good."

I smiled smugly across the kitchen at Alice who just shook her head. "It's not that he's good, Bella, it's our scent. He could be lapping at your face like a dog and it would still have that affect on you."

Bella whirled around to look at Alice. "That's gross, Alice. And he _is_ good."

I glared at Alice, but refused to defend my kissing capabilities to my sister. I moved across the room to return to my seat at the table in a slightly pouty mood.

Bella thought I was good.

The crunch of gravel in the driveway announced Charlie's arrival just as Bella laid out his place setting on the table. "Aren't you eating?" I asked.

"No," Alice answered for her. "She'll be upstairs packing with us."

"Bella?" came Charlie's voice from the entryway. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Dad," Bella called back with a slight edge to her voice. "We're in the kitchen."

Charlie came in and nodded first at Alice and then at me. "Thanks for not blocking my spot, Edward. You two staying for dinner?"

"Actually, Officer Swan, we had something we wanted to ask you."

"Please, Alice, call me Charlie." He smiled down at Alice who suddenly had eyes the size of saucers. She plays the innocent role very well.

"Well, Charlie, we were wondering if Bella could come on a trip with our family for spring break?"

Charlie's eyes automatically flashed in my direction before looking back to where Alice and Bella now stood side by side. "I don't know. It's awful short notice, isn't it?" Another glance in my direction.

"We only just found out today. Carlisle had to wait and see if he could get the time off from work."

"Carlisle's going?"

"Yes, sir." He turned to look at me skeptically when I spoke. "The whole family is going. You're welcome to join us, too, if you'd like." Bella's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the invitation, but Alice squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Lots of open water fishing."

Charlie smiled wistfully at the mention of fishing, but shook his head. "I couldn't impose. Besides, I can't get away from work for that long."

"So…" Bella prodded, finally speaking up.

Charlie rubbed the back of neck absently at he thought about it. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"It's a small island my family owns off the coast of Rio de Janeiro."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Wow. I guess this is a once in a lifetime thing, huh Bells? A private island…" he trailed off shaking his head.

I wanted to disagree about the 'once in a lifetime' comment, but now wasn't exactly the time.

"Well," he sighed, looking up at Bella. "I don't see how I can say no. Just be safe, okay?"

Bella's jaw dropped open and it took her a moment before she could speak. "Thanks, Dad. This means _so_ much." She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Alice quickly joined in, one arm around Bella and one arm around Charlie, making him even more uncomfortable.

He awkwardly patted Bella on the back and cleared his throat. "You're welcome, Bells." The girls finally released him and he visibly relaxed. "So when do you leave?"

Bella looked at Alice when she didn't know the answer. "Sunday afternoon when Carlisle finishes his shift. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow! In fact, we should probably head up to Bella's room now and start packing."

"Here, Dad," Bella said, walking over to the table and dishing out the casserole. "You just relax and eat. We'll get out of your way."

"Aren't the rest of you hungry?"

"Alice and Edward will eat when they get home. I'll just grab something to take up with me." She opened up the pantry door and rummaged around. "Pop-tarts," she said, holding up a silver foil package. "The dinner of champions."

Charlie laughed and sat down to eat as the three of us headed upstairs.

"See, Bella. I told you it would be easy."

"I know Alice. You'd think I'd learn to trust you by now." Bella smiled at Alice and dropped onto her bed as soon as we reached her room. "So," she asked, "where do we start?"

"There's really not that much to do," Alice replied from where she was already rummaging in the closet. "None of these clothes will work. We'll have to get you all new stuff tomorrow."

Bella looked at me with pleading eyes as I joined her on the bed. "Sorry, love, but I'm with Alice on this one. You can't really wear jeans and sweatshirts in the tropics."

"Fine," she sighed, "but I have veto power."

"Of _course_ you do," Alice trilled, still rummaging. She'd managed to unearth a few tank tops.

Bella looked at my skeptically and I shook my head. Alice had no intention of letting Bella choose. I was torn because I wanted Bella to be happy but I also wanted to see her in the skimpy items that Alice would surely pick for her. At least I'd be there to play referee.

We were sitting quietly watching Alice whirl around the room when a thought occurred to me. "Do you have a passport, Bella? If not, we could get one for you tonight."

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "You could get a passport tonight? Nevermind," she added, shaking her head. "I don't want to know. And the answer is yes, I do have one." She stood up and walked across the room to a wooden jewelry box sitting on her desk and pulled out the small, blue book.

She handed the passport to me as she sat back down and I leafed through the pages. "They're blank," I pointed out. "Why did you get a passport if you weren't going anywhere?"

She shook her head. "A few years ago, before she met Phil, Renee wanted to go to Tijuana for a weekend. We had everything ready, but Charlie found out. He said no 12 year old daughter of his was going to Tijuana."

"Twelve?" I asked in mock astonishment. "You poor thing. I can't believe you survived this long." I laughed and she tried to shove me, nearly knocking herself over instead.

~*~

"So, what do you think?" I watched Bella's reaction as she gazed at the island rising out of the sea before us.

"It's amazing," she whispered absently. "It's absolutely beautiful."

I hopped down to the beach below and grinned back up at Bella. "I'm glad you like it."

"How am I supposed to get down?" she asked with a slight frown. "Are there stairs at the back?"

She started glancing around the boat, but my "tsk, tsk" got her attention. "Just jump, Bella. It's only a few feet."

"Are you serious?" She eyed the ground below her like it was ready to attack at any moment. "You'll catch me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'll catch you." After chewing on her completely innocent lip, she gingerly stepped over the railing, closed her eyes, and let herself fall the four feet into my arms. "See? That wasn't so bad." Shaking her head in agreement, she tilted her face up to mine and kissed my cheek.

I sat her upright in the sand and we began the walk to the house. We were alone since the others had taken off the moment we'd reached land. In Emmett's case, several minutes before. To Rosalie's annoyance and Bella's astonishment, he'd jumped ship and swam alongside the boat.

Bella enjoyed the long walk to the house. We took turns pointing out the brightly colored birds and tropical vegetation. Twice we caught a glimpse of dolphins playing in the warm waters. I loved watching her laugh and smile and take in her surroundings, but eventually we arrived at the house and the rest of the family. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle were currently involved in an epic splash war in the shallows. Rosalie and Esme lay in two of the many beach chairs set up, enjoying their rare glimpse of sunshine.

"Wow," Bella muttered beside me.

"What?"

"I've just never seen them all in the sun at once. It's… amazing."

I never could see the beauty in our skin the way the Bella did, but I had to agree that the collective effect was impressive.

"So," Esme asked as we neared her chair, "what would you like to do, Bella? I wouldn't advice going in the water right now. The boys can get a little carried away."

"Yeah, I can see that." Bella laughed as she watched Jasper and Carlisle join forces and send a huge wave crashing over Emmett's head. "I'm not sure," she added, answering Esme's question. She looked to me for help.

"Well, we have board games and movies. I could show around this part of the island. You might like snorkeling…" I trailed off as her gaze flickered wistfully to the empty chair next to Esme. "Or we could just lie in the sun and do absolutely nothing."

"Do you mind?" she asked guiltily. "It's just that it's been so long since I've even seen the sun that I was beginning to forget what it looked like."

"That's fine," I said with a laugh. "They'll be plenty of time for the rest of that stuff."

There turned out to be more than enough time. After three days of swimming, late nights, and hiking Bella was beginning to look exhausted. It was nearly noon before she stirred and smiled sleepily at me from her side of the bed. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Good _afternoon_," I corrected.

"Holy crow! Is it really that late?" She rolled over to look at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I'm sorry I slept so late. You could have woken me."

I shrugged. "You were tired."

She slowly eased off the side of the bed and stretched. "I need to start working out if I'm going to be expected to keep up with a bunch of vampires."

"Sorry, love. Let's take it easy today, shall we?"

"Gladly," she said with a yawn. "What would you like to do?"

I slid out behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Actually, I'd like to talk to you about something if you don't mind."

"What is it?" she asked, looking worried.

Pressing my thumb lightly to her forehead, I smoothed the lines that appeared there. "Let's get the human some breakfast and we'll talk out on the beach."

"Sounds good," she agreed. A smile tugged up gently at the corner of her lips, but her eyes were clouded, still thinking of the conversation ahead. "Give me a minute?"

I nodded and waited by the glass doors as she changed and took care of her human needs. Once in the kitchen Bella turned down my offer to cook, opting for frozen waffles instead. She ate faster than normal, nearly inhaling each bite, and scrubbed her empty dish at a frantic pace. I wanted to tell her not to worry, but it would have been highly hypocritical of me at the moment.

"Ready?"she asked, stowing her dish in the rack.

As an answer I scooped her up and dashed outside. She barely batted an eye.

"So," she began, stretching out on a chair. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's actually something we've talked about before. _Began_ to talk about, anyway." She raised an eyebrow waiting for me to elaborate. "Do you remember when the Denali's came to visit? Eleazar asked about you… becoming one of us."

"Oh. _Oh._" She looked away, concentrating on the breaking waves.

"I thought we should probably talk about it again, now that things are more permanent." I reached for her hand and rubbed my thumb against the engagement ring. She'd asked to wear it during the trip since she couldn't at home.

"Of course I've thought about it." She turned back towards me and entwined her fingers with mine. "I want it, Edward."

My free hand balled into a fist at her words. The thought of changing Bella was simultaneously my worst fear and wildest dream, my heaven and hell, rolled into one. The idea of taking away her human life, and quite possibly her soul, was just as painful as the idea of living without her. "Are you sure Bella? The things you'd be giving up…"

"What other choice do we have, Edward? Besides, one lifetime with you just isn't enough." She grinned and I felt my own lips turn up despite myself.

"The way you regard me is ludicrous."

"I could say the same thing," she teased. Her face suddenly turned serious. "Tell me more about it."

I ran my hand nervously through my hair, wondering where to begin. She listened intently as I described the mechanics. The venom, the bite, the pain… She squeezed my hand as I told her about the three days of fire she'd have to endure. I nearly put a halt to it right then. The thought of putting Bella through the torture experienced during a transformation was agonizing. I never wanted to see so much as a bruise mark her body, yet I would be the one to inflict the greatest pain.

Bella shook me from my internal torment by asking what she would be like afterwards. "Will I still be myself?"

"You'll always be my Bella, just a little more durable."

She smiled absently, but didn't look convinced. "What were you like? As a human, I mean."

"Well," I sighed, digging through my murky human memories. "I wanted to be a soldier even though my mother was against it. I played the piano. I loved my parents. Those are the important things, things I still remember."

"You mean you can't remember everything?"

"No," I answered, studying her face. "Human memories are clouded and distant. They tend to fade over time."

"Like a dream…" she mused.

"I suppose so, although it's been awhile since I last dreamed."

She chewed her lip, but didn't look as distraught over this news as I'd expected. "Can I ask you something else about when you were human?"

"Of course."

"Was there… a girl?"

"Never." I raised her hand in mind and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Only you, Bella."

"Do you think that the reason Carlisle found you was so that we could find each other?"

"It does seem that way, doesn't it? I spent nearly a century wondering why I'd been put here. Why I was changed into a monster." I shook my head in disbelief at my old self. "What a change you've made in me Bella."

"I'm sorry you were unhappy for so long."

"Please, Bella. That's hardly something you should be apologizing for. You didn't even exist."

"I know. It's just too bad that I didn't. I might have liked your time better."

"I doubt that. You would have had to wear dresses all the time."

"You're right," she agreed with mock horror. "That would have been _awful_."

We lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes, once again watching the gentle waves. I could hear the other members of my family on the far side of the island. They'd kindly agreed to keep their distance today, allowing us some privacy for this conversation. Bella was the first to speak.

"When?" she asked quietly. I didn't have to ask her what she meant.

"Whenever you're ready," I replied. "That could be years from now. You have high school to finish, college. Carlisle has connections at Dartmouth – "

"That long?"

"This isn't something to rush into, Bella. Remember, you won't be able to see your family or friends again."

"I know you said I won't be able to be around humans at first, but why can't I see them later, when I have more control?"

"We won't be able to come back to Forks. You being changed will break the treaty we have with the Quileutes. Plus, you'll look different. And you won't age. Charlie will notice, Bella." I knew who she was most worried about leaving. She'd told me before that leaving Charlie alone would be the hardest part.

"Five years than?" she asked rather thickly.

I nodded. "Only if it's what you really want."

"I'll be old."

"Hardly," I snorted. "You'll only be twenty-two."

"Where will that put me compared to everyone else?"

"Hmm," I pretended to think it over. "Older than Emmett and Jasper, but younger than Carlisle."

"Five years," she repeated thoughtfully. This time it wasn't a question.

We sat quietly again, both digesting the schedule we'd tentatively set. It seemed surreal to actually be planning this. Bella had to be the only human to not only know, but to _want_ her coming transformation. I was just about to tell her so when I heard my family approaching. They must have heard our conversation come to an end.

"Bella!" Alice climbed into the same chair as Bella and slid her arms around her shoulders. "I can't wait until you don't have to sleep anymore. You missed so much this morning. Jasper punched a shark."

"A shark?" Bella's eyes looked in danger of popping out of her head.

"We were swimming and this group of sharks came up to us. They're not afraid of us like other animals. I wonder if it's because they're predators too?" she asked, mostly to herself. "Huh. Anyway, this one kept nipping at me and Jasper punched it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," she shrugged, already bored with her story. "Do you want to play some board games now? You've been avoiding them all week."

Bella looked over at me and laughed at my expression. "That bad?" she asked.

"Pretty bad."

"Like you're any better," Alice scoffed at me. Turning back to Bella she said, "I promise I'll be on my best behavior. No cheating."

"Fine," Bella conceded. "But you flip over a single game board, and I quit."

I had to give Alice credit; she really did try not to see the future of the games. My gift is a little less selective, but I tried my best to ignore the thoughts. Except for Emmett's, of course. He'd gotten so angry during Boggle that Bella asked if vampires could suffer strokes.

The rest of the week went by at a slower pace. We played games and watched movies. Alice and Bella built an enormous sandcastle, which Emmett knocked down Godzilla style. By the end of the week Bella was looking well rested and uncharacteristically tanned. She was still quite pale by human standards, but she no longer looked like one of us.

"I'm sad to say goodbye," she told me as we boarded the boat.

"We'll come back someday." I leaned down and kissed her jaw line. "Preferably just the two of us," I whispered.

"We can hear you, genius," Jasper called from below us. A second later he appeared on deck and winked at Bella, earning a rather girlish giggle. You have to admit the boy has charm.

Bella grabbed onto my arm as the motor roared to life and Carlisle the boat towards the mainland. We stood quietly at the stern as conversations took hold elsewhere. My mind reeled with the thoughts of Bella's transformation, the fun days we'd had and the wonderful nights. I could only imagine how Bella felt as we stood together and watched the island disappear into the distance.

* * *

No more six week waits between chapters, I promise. One or two at most. With only a couple chapters left we should be done in about a month. Yikes!

Reviewers get to spend long, exhausting nights with Edward!


	18. Confined Spaces

_I know I took forever again. All I'm going to say is that I'm sorry and thanks for sticking with me. You guys are great._

_Disclaimer: SM owns it all._

_Warning: Both sex and violence in this chapter. No, not together._

* * *

**Confined Spaces**

I love her like this, how she is just before her climax. No shyness. No hiding under blankets or crossing her arms self consciously. She forgets all of her unjustified insecurities and really becomes the Bella that I see all the time: beautiful, powerful, sensual.

She leaned back against my arm, allowing me a wondrous sight. The water from the shower washed over her shoulders and down her chest, the individual drops dancing joyously across her milky skin. My hand slipped playfully over her water-slick breasts before wandering down to grip her thigh that seemed to fit so perfectly around my hip.

Leaning down, I pressed my lips to her throat. I breathed in deeply, greedily, enjoying the scent of her blood mixed with that of her dewy skin and heavy arousal. If that hadn't already been enough to unhinge me, her sharp, meaningful intake of her breath and the trembling of her legs would have. Our moans echoed off of the walls, gradually quieting as the waves of pleasure gave way to those of peace.

"God, Bella," I nearly panted when she leaned her now-limp body against mine. "You are amazing."

No answer came as she tucked her face into my neck and wrapped her arms weakly around me.

"I have an idea," I whispered, brushing the wet hair from her face. "Why don't we get dried off and then you can a nap before the others come home?"

"Hunting?" she asked sleepily.

"Mostly." The others know it makes Bella uncomfortable to have them within earshot during intimate moments, so they're kind enough to make themselves scarce occasionally. Despite years of witnessing others' private lives, I was silently grateful for it as well. The whole experience was still new to me and I wasn't sure I was ready for them to hear us either.

"What do you mean _mostly_?"

"I mean most of them are hunting. Alice and Esme are on a plane as we speak."

"A plane?" she gasped, pulling back to look at me. "Alice just left without saying anything?"

"They actually left last night. They're on their way home now. "

She eyed me skeptically for a moment before her face softened. "That was a quick trip. Where did they go?" The relief brought on a new wave of drowsiness and the last few words were absorbed into a yawn.

"New York." I smiled at her. "They just had to pick something up."

Her eyebrows pulled together at my cryptic answer, but she didn't ask me anything further. My family had enough strange habits that an impromptu trip across the country wasn't enough to alarm her.I turned the shower off and reached for the two towels that now permanently reside together on the towel rack.

After drying off and dressing we retreated to the bed where Bella curled herself against my side for her nap. She quickly fell asleep so I occupied myself by flipping through the books that she kept on the bedside table. Some of her favorites were there in all their tattered, dog-eared glory – she'd barely touched her new ones from Christmas because she was "afraid of ruining them" – as well as a few from my collection that I'd given her to read. I was just about to indulge in some Virgil when Alice's thoughts came into range. She was ecstatic, of course.

"Bella, love, time to wake up."

"Two more minutes," she mumbled. I tried to hold it in, but my silent laughter shook her awake. Stretching, she rolled over on her stomach and looked up at me. After nearly two hours of sleep she was looking fairly well rested. "Thanks for that. I'm always exhausted when I stay over."

"I can't imagine why," I snickered.

"Yeah," she snorted. "Charlie's convinced that I come home with dark circles under my eyes because Alice keeps me up late with pillow fights and boy talk."

"Speaking of Alice, she and Esme are almost home."

"Oh god," she groaned. "I need to run a brush through my hair before she gets here. I went to sleep with it wet; I can imagine how it looks now."

She scampered off the bed and into the bathroom where she groaned again at what she discovered in mirror. I smiled to myself and told her I was going to head down and stall Alice so she could a few minutes to herself.

Alice and Esme were just pulling up when I got downstairs. I watched out the front window as Alice stepped out of the passenger seat carrying a large white box bound with a blue ribbon.

"Oh, Edward," she exclaimed, bursting through the front door. "You're going to love it!"

"I'm sure I will," I agreed with her. I appreciated the fact that she was trying not to think of Bella's reaction so I would get to experience it firsthand.

"Bella!" she called loud enough for her to hear. "Would you come down here please?"

"Just a minute," she called back, forgetting that she didn't need to raise her voice. Esme smiled as she walked in and heard it. She shares Carlisle's love for all of Bella's human traits since the rest of her "children" were either already vampires or, in Rosalie's and Emmett's cases, turned immediately.

"Esme," I greeted her. "How was your trip?"

"Quick," she answered with a sigh. "I'd love to live in New York sometime. Such amazing architecture," she added wistfully.

"You mean the Forks Public Library doesn't inspire you?"

She suppressed a grin and slapped my playfully on the shoulder before heading upstairs to replace hers and Alice's overnight bags. She returned a few minutes later with Bella in tow. As soon as Bella caught sight of the box in Alice's hands, she froze.

"Alice, is that…" Alice nodded and held it out towards her. Bella reached one shaking hand towards the blue bow that held the box closed and gently tugged the ribbon, causing it to fall away. After a moment's pause she shook her head. "I can't do it," she said, motioning towards the lid. "You do it, Alice." Alice rolled her eyes good-naturedly and lifted the lid to reveal a dress.

Bella's wedding dress.

"Oh…" Bella mouthed, reaching for the garment. She lifted it from the box allowing the dress to flow freely towards the ground. The combination of ivory lace with a simple beaded waistline was both elegant and understated. Perfect for Bella.

"Are you ready to try it on?" Bella had become so lost in the dress that Esme's question caused her jump. She nodded without looking away.

"Upstairs," Alice ordered me. "The deal was you got to see the dress. You don't actually get to see her wearing it."

I scowled back, but didn't argue. In truth, while Bella was fine either way, I wanted to be surprised at our wedding. The only unfortunate part was that we still had a year to wait. I kissed Bella on the top of the head as I passed, but I don't think she even noticed.

From upstairs I could easily hear the soft rustling of the lace and Bella's gasp the moment Alice spun her to face the mirror. Alice and Esme gushed over how wonderful she looked and how perfect the dress had turned out. Bella joined in occasionally, and I was relieved to hear the enthusiasm in her voice. Her sedate reaction while I was downstairs made me worry that perhaps she would rather have had something different, something more modern.

The wedding excitement culminated when the rest of the family returned home. Rosalie joined in the praise for the dress and started asking about hair and makeup while Carlisle proudly doted over his future daughter. He described Bella as "simply stunning" and I swear I could _hear_ her blush. Emmett apparently tried to get too close because Alice hissed a string of profanities that ended with something that sounded a lot like "filthy boys." The party soon broke up.

Soft, quick footsteps announced Jasper's arrival. He strolled into my room, a knowing grin on his face, and sat down next to me. "You, my friend, have got it bad."

I laughed because, really, what could I say? He was absolutely right.

We sat for a few moments listening to the girls downstairs when a nagging thought resurfaced. "Can I ask you something, Jasper?"

The seriousness of me tone, or possibly my change in mood, made his smile falter. He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"What did I do to deserve her? God knows I haven't exactly been the model citizen." I watched as he thought it over. It didn't take long.

"With the exception of Carlisle, what has any one of us done to deserve those that love us?" He ran his fingers over the scarred flesh of his arm which served as a constant reminder to the wars he'd fought in, the armies he'd raised. "You know how I spent the first eighty odd years of my existence, and yet God sent me Alice. She just told me that we belonged together; I didn't even have to do anything."

"You _were_ pretty lucky," I laughed.

"Yes sir," he replied, playing up his normally mild southern accent. A small smile tugged at his lips and his eyes looked distant as he remembered his first meeting with the tiny, omniscient vampire downstairs.

I turned and stared absently out the window into the unusually bright afternoon. The idea that I didn't need to deserve Bella, that she was more like a gift than a reward, filled me with a strange sense of relief. I'm not sure why. Perhaps a part of me feared that someone, somewhere would realize a mistake had been made and she would be taken from me. Maybe even Bella herself would be the one to do it. Isn't it possible that she could come to her senses before the wedding? Before she was changed?

A pat on the shoulder made me turn back to face my brother. "She feels the same way, you know. She's crazy in love with you." He said it in the way a teacher explains something to a small child for the hundredth time.

As if it was obvious.

With that he rose from the bed and walked at a slow, human pace from the room. I was left alone to ponder his words until Bella appeared in my doorway, dressed in her normal attire. She didn't say anything; she just smiled at me, her eyes bright with excitement. Suddenly I had to be close to her. I _needed_ to feel her body against mine. Quickly, I closed the distance between us and swept her up into my arms.

"Can you believe it?" she whispered. "We're really getting _married_."

"No." It came out as not much more than a breath. "I can't."

~*~

My fingers clenched involuntarily around the steering wheel as Bella's driveway came into view.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, seeing my reaction. I didn't need to answer because a second later she caught sight of the red Volkswagen parked behind her truck. "Oh." She closed her eyes and dropped her head against the window with a _thunk_ that made me wince. "But it was such a _good_ day," she whined rather uncharacteristically.

My cell phone rang in my pocket, but I didn't bother to answer it. It would surely be Alice warning us that our future was about to disappear and I already knew why. I slowed the car to buy us a little time. "We can just keep driving if you want. Maybe go get you some dinner?"

"No, it's fine," she sighed. "I need to make dinner for Charlie, plus I want to know what Jacob's even doing here."

As I brought the car to a stop in front of the house I could already hear the conversation taking place inside. "It sounds like he's relaying a message. He should be gone soon."

She reached for the door handle, but I quickly grabbed her hand in mine and pulled her back for a kiss. I stayed close as our lips parted, allowing my breath to wash over her. "Thanks," she murmured, closing her eyes. It wasn't quite as dramatic an effect as Jasper could have created, but she seemed soothed nonetheless. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned to face the house. "Well," she said, sounding determined, "let's get this over with."

The loud, boisterous laughing that reached her ears as she neared the front door seemed to gradually undo any relaxing effect I'd had on her. By the time she reached to turn the doorknob her small frame was noticeably stiff.

"Dad!" she called pointedly. "_We're _home."

Jacob's laughter died abruptly and two sets of footsteps moved toward us from the kitchen. Charlie greeted us both in an unusually good mood which only seemed to irritate Bella further. While Charlie and I get along fine, I knew she wished that he would care for me the way he does for Jacob.

"Jake." Bella addressed him without really looking at him. "What are you doing here?"

He stepped closer to Bella despite the already confined space. "Our phone isn't working so I told my dad I'd come let Charlie know that he's invited down to our place tomorrow. A bunch of people are coming over for a big cookout. You're invited too," he added with a wink. Bella glared up and at Jacob who only chuckled at her reaction. Another sound then emitted from Jacob, although this one he didn't have control over: his stomach growled. Loudly.

Charlie laughed and patted Jake on the shoulder. "I guess I'm not surprised you're hungry. You've been growing like a weed. Bella," he asked, "you don't mind if Jacob stays for dinner, do you?"

She gaped at Charlie for a moment before answering. "Of course not," she finally managed. Without another word she headed for the kitchen.

"Don't worry," I whispered from behind her as she ducked into the fridge. "I'll stay."

"Are you sure?" she whispered back. "What about the food?"

"I'll figure it out. Besides, there's no way I'm going to leave you here with him."

"Thank you," she mouthed gratefully as she started preparing the meal.

It made me nervous to watch her use a knife with Charlie and Jacob in the other room. Several times the sound of his voice caused her chop rather frantically. I nearly offered to do it myself, since the last thing any of us needed was for her to start bleeding, but it seemed to be therapeutic for her. Perhaps she was imagining the fruit as tiny wolves. I know I would.

"Dinner is ready," she called a few minutes later. She laid out four plates around the small table and placed a large bowl of fruit salad in the middle.

We all took our seats, but Charlie was the only one who immediately began eating. Bella absently picked at her food and Jacob sat with a smirk on his face, but both sets of eyes were on me. I stared right at Jacob as I picked up the sandwich in front of me and took a bite. It was unpleasant, but definitely worth the reaction. His eyes almost popped out of his head and then his expression comically shifted into a scowl before he looked down at his plate and started eating. Bella, however, was still in the eye-popping stage. I cleared my throat and glanced purposefully at Charlie who was somehow oblivious to the whole episode. She understood and starting eating, but not without a surprised glance every time another bite passed my lips.

The atmosphere was palpably tense as the meal continued in silence. Despite the situation I had a fleeting thought of how nice it would be to actually enjoy the food Bella prepared.

"This is great, Bella," Jacob finally said, breaking the silence.

She shrugged. "It's just sandwiches."

"It's still great. _I_ would be happy to eat anything you make."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, taking the bait.

"I've just heard that some people don't like your cooking. They prefer… other cuisines."

"Jacob," I warned.

Charlie looked back and forth between the three of us and settled on me. His normally cloudy thoughts became clear as he focused on the fact that, before now, I'd never eaten a meal with them. I wasn't sure what conclusion he'd reach from that because Bella interrupted.

"That's it!" she yelled suddenly. "Get out Jake. Get out of my home and out of my life. Now!"

"Bella!" Charlie gasped. "Don't be rude. Just because you two broke up doesn't mean you can talk to him like that. The Blacks are like family."

"You think that's all that happened?" she yelled, this time at Charlie. "That we broke up?"

"Bella, don't." I reached for her hand as she stood up from the table, but she yanked it away. I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and run us both away from this whole situation, but I was limited by Charlie being in the room.

"Remember the night of Angela's party? The night Edward brought me home?" She was shaking now, tears streaming down her face like she always does when she's angry. Charlie nodded.

"Bella, please think about this," I pleaded with her quietly. I wasn't concerned about Charlie finding out, but I was concerned about what would happen when Charlie found out. I watched Jacob nervously when Bella ignored me. His fists were clenched on top of the table, eyes narrowed as if he was daring her to continue.

"He tried to _rape_ me, dad. Edward stopped him."

Charlie turned several shades of purple as he processed the information his only daughter had just told him. His mind filled with unpleasant images that made me cringe. Jacob on top of Bella. Bella trying to scream as he held a hand over her mouth.

He shot out of his chair almost the same instant Jacob did. The two stood staring each other down. Charlie with his false sense of security at being the town's police chief and Jacob convinced that he'd done nothing wrong. After motioning for Bella to stand back, I moved to stand between Charlie and Jacob.

"Get out of the way, Edward," Charlie seethed.

"Think about it Charlie." I reached out and clamped one hand on his shoulder to hold him in place. "Do it the right way." He would certainly do no good trying to hurt Jacob, but he did have the law on his side.

"Come on, Charlie," Jacob laughed. "You're really going to believe this?" When Charlie didn't answer, he continued unabashed. "Nothing happened. Edward just wanted to play the role of white knight. It was the only way he could get Bella's attention."

Bella scoffed behind us. "He's lying, dad!"

"Jacob," Charlie finally said. "You should go home. Tell Billy so he's prepared when I come to get you."

"Come to _get_ me? What, you're going to arrest me?" He shook his head in disbelief. "If you're going to arrest anybody, you should arrest _him_," he sneered, stabbing a finger at my chest. "I caught him _fucking_ Bella in the woods!"

"Jacob!" Bella gasped.

"What?" he asked. "It's the truth."

While it wasn't quite the truth, it was close enough. I couldn't deny that it had happened. "Charlie…" I whispered quietly, almost an apology.

He held up a hand and closed his eyes. I couldn't help but feel bad for the man standing in front of me. He certainly didn't deserve any of this. He already shouldered all of the town's problems, and now he had more than enough of his own. I watched the lines on his face deepen as his mouth set in a frown and his eyebrows pulled together. He suddenly looked like a man much older than his age.

"Leave, Jacob," was all he said.

I looked back at Jacob whose face was filled with fury, his mind with disbelief. He couldn't believe that Charlie was still upset with him. "If only you knew, Charlie," Jacob deadpanned. "If only you knew the type of _people_ your precious daughter hangs around."

Charlie didn't even seem to register what he was saying at this point, but Bella sure was.

"Don't talk about my family, Jacob. _They've_ never done anything to hurt me."

"You're _family_? Let me guess. You two are getting married." His sarcastic laughter died away when he caught the look on Bella's face. "You can't be serious. You're marrying a bloodsucker? What happens when you get old?"As he waited for an answer his face shifted because deep down he already knew the answer. Bella would never get old. He was going to lose her forever. He suddenly looked like a young boy whose best friend had just announced that he was moving away.

I assumed the storm was over as Jacob looked solemnly down at his feet. Charlie moved to sit down and I released my hand from his shoulder. "Edward-" he began, but I didn't get to find out what he wanted because the sound of my name made Jacob snap.

He phased in the middle of the tiny kitchen.

Vampire senses are different than human senses. I should have been able to see, hear, and smell every detail of what happened; to know exactly what damage Jacob was causing. That's the way it had always been before. Hunting. The occasional fight. Whatever the situation had been, it was always perfectly clear. But not now. Not with Bella in danger.

Everything became disjointed and horrifyingly fast. Pictures and sounds broke through, but I couldn't seem to make any sense of them. Splintering. Snapping. Screaming. Bodies up in the air. A sweet, glorious scent.

And red. Red everywhere.

When I realized what that meant I couldn't restrain myself any longer. In that moment I was no longer Edward Cullen. I'd become the monster I'd always suspected I was. All I could think of was destroying my enemy. Protecting my mate. I grabbed the reeking body that seemed to be everywhere and shoved hard.

An even stronger, putrid scent filled my nose and caused the room to slowly come back to me. I quickly discovered the source. The Jacob wolf was lying on the floor, half in the kitchen and half in the living room, with blood matted in the fur above his eye. His head must have hit the newly smashed door frame when I shoved him. He began to shimmer and change back into his human form. I took the chance to look behind me, mentally preparing myself for what I might see.

I found Bella immediately. She was huddled in the corner covered in blood. Her arm was obviously broken, but she seemed relatively unhurt. I wondered for a split second where all the blood was coming from before I realized what she was huddled over.

Charlie.

He was alive, but barely. His short hair was matted with blood and his one left was already swollen shut. One leg lay at an odd angle from his body. There was a clean, deep cut on his forearm that was caused by either a claw or a tooth. None of those injuries were life threatening though. Perhaps if we'd been in a more open space he would have been fine, but when Jacob phased he hit the table and the chairs where Charlie had been sitting. One of the chair legs had splintered off and was now wedged deeply in Charlie's abdomen.

I turned back to Jacob who was now completely human. In an instant I was on top of him where he lay. He had his head turned, watching the carnage in the corner, so he never even saw it coming when I reached down and did the one thing that came to mind. The one thing that neither venom nor his advanced healing could fix.

My hand went through Jacob's chest as if he were made of thin, weathered glass rather than skin and bone. He barely made a sound as I squeezed his still beating heart in my fist.

Jacob Black was no more.

I instantly felt remorse. Not necessarily for the loss of Jacob, but for the disappointment Carlisle would feel, the knowledge that I had ended yet another life, and for the distress it would surely cause Bella.

Bella.

I quickly grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and tossed it over the body to avoid upsetting Bella any further for the moment. Bracing myself against the scent, I walked steadily towards my anguished mate and her broken father.

"Edward!" she cried without looking up. "Do something!" The hand of her one undamaged arm was working uselessly over Charlie's wounds. There was nothing she could do to help him.

"Bella…" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I bent down to help her up but could say no more without taking another breath.

The second my cold skin touched hers she began to beg. "Edward, please! Bite him! You can fix this." Her eyes were pleading as she clung to me.

I glanced down at Charlie's mangled body. Could I really do it? I'd never bitten a human without killing them. While that end seemed inevitable for Charlie, I couldn't risk tasting human blood with Bella so near. It wasn't safe. Plus, even if I managed the task, the chances were slim that he would survive long enough for the venom to work.

"Please!" she sobbed. "You can't let him die."

I looked at Charlie again. If it was going to happen, it had to happen now. I couldn't risk waiting until we get him to Carlisle who'd left for the hospital this afternoon.

"Please," she choked desperately.

I risked a shallow breath that sent fire ripping through my throat. "I can't guarantee that it will… work," I said slowly and deliberately through clenched teeth. Her eyes widened but whether it was at the sound of my voice, my words, or the look that must be on face, I wasn't sure.

"Just _try_. That's all I ask."

I closed my eyes and took another burning breath. "Can you drive?"

She nodded.

"Drive my car home. Take this." I shoved my phone at her that hadn't stopped ringing since the moment Jacob had died. Without question she took the phone and headed for the front door. She gave me one backward glance before disappearing out of the house.

I waited for the sound of the Volvo to disappear into the distance before I moved. Slowly, cautiously, I dropped to my knees over the bleeding body that should have been my father-in-law. I tried not to breath, not to imagine the taste. I watched disjointedly as I placed one bloody hand on the reddened linoleum floor and lowered myself over Charlie's helpless form. Thinking of nothing but Bella, I closed my eyes and sank my teeth into Chief Swan's throat.

* * *

_Oh noes! Jacob! I hope any wolf girls reading this aren't _too_ mad at me._

_For those of that care after all the Jacob drama, I went ahead and found a dress for Bella. I'm not sure how accurate it is for the time period, but I hope it's at least close. From my (brief) research, I discovered a few elements of the style then that I decided to base the dress on: raised/empire waistlines, corsets extended nearly to the knees, and lace. You can find the link on my profile. It's sort of my interpretation of those "rules" in a modern dress. It's a Pnina Tornai in case any of you were wondering. I found the photo on the Kleinfeld Bridal site._

_This is the part where I normally bribe you for reviews, but after two ridiculously long waits I'm just happy that you're still reading! Reviews are just above and beyond now. ;-)_


	19. Waiting Game

_You guys are seriously awesome. I was so nervous waiting for that first review to come in for the last chapter, but you all were absolutely lovely._

_For those who don't like the idea of Charlie as a vamp… just stick with me, okay? He's not going to be a huge part of the story regardless of whether or not he survives. More like a piece of furniture or something. He's just kind of there. LOL_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight._

* * *

**Waiting Game**

_I waited for the sound of the Volvo to disappear into the distance before I moved. Slowly, cautiously, I dropped to my knees over the bleeding body that should have been my father-in-law. I tried not to breath, not to imagine the taste. I watched disjointedly as I placed one bloody hand on the reddened linoleum floor and lowered myself over Charlie's helpless form. Thinking of nothing but Bella, I closed my eyes and sank my teeth into Chief Swan's throat._

Nothing could have prepared me for this. The sensation, the taste, the _relief_… it was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. The murderers and rapists that I'd slaughtered like animals might as well have been just that. I'd like to say that it's because Charlie lead a pure, honest life or because I had abstained from human blood for so long, but I know that none of that is true. It's because of her. Charlie's blood runs in her veins and hers in his. It may be faint, but it was definitely there.

The monster in me wanted to drink him dry. Tell her that he didn't survive the move or that his injuries were just too severe. It would be only too easy to convince her that it wasn't my fault. The monster made one mistake, though. It tried to tempt me. Tried to make me imagine what it would be like to drain _her_ dry.

That's how I stopped.

I pulled back with a gasp and flung myself as far away from him as the cramped room would allow. I was disgusted, shocked that any part of me could consider that. The thought of losing her, especially at my own hands, was physically painful.

I grabbed a nearby kitchen towel and tried to wipe the blood away. I could feel the warmth where it ran down my jaw and my neck. I watched in horror as the towel in my hands turned bright red. I knew there couldn't be that much, but it never seemed to end. When I could finally feel the cool air against my skin instead of the warm, wet blood I let it fall to the floor at my feet.

Holding my breath and pressing my fists into my temples I tried to regain my composure. I thought of Bella. How she begged me to save him. The look in her eyes when she asked me to _try_. I'd certainly tried alright, but at what cost?

I opened my eyes and looked at Charlie who was now a startling shade of white. His heart was still beating, but I'd taken too much of his blood – blood that was already in short supply. I needed to get him to Carlisle. I knew Alice would have called him by now at work. With access to the hospital's stores, he would surely be home as soon as he could safely get away

I glanced around at the broken furniture and blood spattered walls, not to mention Jacob's body and car outside. I couldn't leave it like this; there was too much risk that a well-intentioned neighbor could stop by and discover the house in this state. Precious seconds were ticking by as I struggled to form a plan. I had almost decided to leave the house as it was when two voices came into range. I don't think I'd ever been as thankful to them, or to Alice, as at that moment.

I listened to Emmett's mental explanation as he and Rosalie entered through the back door. _Alice sent us. She told us it would be bad, but she didn't know what we'd find…_

I followed his line of sight back to Charlie. Of course. Alice hadn't known if I would be able to stop since _I_ didn't even know. Emmett couldn't seem to take his eyes off Charlie, but Rosalie quickly surveyed the room.

"This won't take too long. Where does Bella keep the towels?"

For once I was grateful for Rosalie's businesslike nature. She had a job to do for the sake of the family and she was determined to do it. Plus, next to Carlisle, she struggles the least with her bloodlust. It made sense that Alice sent her. I gestured to a cabinet that held all the cleaning supplies and she instantly got to work. Emmett on the other hand was having some trouble. His thoughts were starting to slow as his instincts fought to take over.

"Emmett," I said in an effort to refocus his attention. "Emmett, what did Alice send you for?"

He closed his eyes, but said nothing.

"The body." Rosalie answered for him from the sink where she was already filling buckets with water and bleach.

Rosalie's voice affected Emmett in a way that mine could not. He opened his eyes and looked at Jacob. "Him and the car."

Perfect.

After retrieving two blankets from upstairs, I did my best to stabilize Charlie for the move. The broken leg wasn't an issue, but the continued blood loss was. Using strips of the shredded tablecloth, I placed a tourniquet above the cut on his arm and made a makeshift bandage for the head wound. With one last strip of cloth I added a gag in case he became conscious enough to scream. The chair leg would have to wait for Carlisle.

Emmett was working on Jacob in a very different manner. The sickening pops and crunches as he distorted the body into an inhuman shape were nearly unbearable.

The three of us performed our jobs in silence.

I soon had Charlie wrapped in one of the blankets and ready to go. Emmett was also ready, but his blanket was shaped very different than mine. The four corners were tied together to form a sack of sorts, which he tossed easily over shoulder. He looked like the most terrifying Santa Claus ever. He retrieved the keys from a scrap of clothing on the floor and was gone in one of Charlie's quickened heartbeats.

I still wasn't sure how the run home carrying Charlie like this would work, but it was better than the alternative. There was no way he would survive being jostled around in the bed of Bella's truck. I glanced back at Rose whose was diligently scrubbing a bloody handprint from the wall. I wondered briefly if it was mine, but said nothing. I could tell she wasn't breathing and didn't want to burden her any further with the need for a burning breath.

I slid the two of us sideways through the open back door and sprinted for the cover of the trees. I listened to make sure no one had seen us, but it was a pointless task. Probably due to the rare, sunny day few neighbors were even home. That had definitely worked in our favor.

I broke into a run but not without difficulty. The width that Charlie's prone figure required was not something I was used to compensating for. I had to watch for wider paths or even turn sideways at times as I'd done in the doorway.

Finally I was within range of Alice's thoughts. Her relative calmness surprised me until I realized what she was doing. She was watching our future, waiting for it to disappear. Waiting for the wolves.

While I understood Alice's preoccupation with them, I had to remain in the present. I soon broke through the last of the woods and into the clearing that made up our yard. I immediately slowed, becoming cautious of the fact that I was carrying a bleeding human into a house with another vampire and, more importantly, Bella.

Alice _saw _me slow and reassured me. _I'm not going to do anything, Edward. Bella is fine._ I took her word for it and entered through the garage, where I temporarily left Charlie on one of our unused sleeping bags.

"Bella?" I called once inside the house. She didn't answer but I could smell her and Alice. Upstairs, I found them both in my bathroom where Alice was helping Bella shower away the dirt and blood that streaked brightly against her porcelain skin. The relief I felt at seeing her was quickly replaced by sorrow. The pathetic scene in front of my never should have happened. The girl I love shouldn't be crying and shivering as her own father's blood swirled down the drain.

I wanted to help, to comfort her somehow, but instead I just sat on the floor by the shower and waited. If it was possible for a vampire to become exhausted, I was.

_He's almost home. He doesn't know much. At the time I only knew what I saw afterward: Charlie, Jacob's body… Bella told me the rest._

"Bella, love? I have to go talk to Carlisle. I'll be back as soon as I can."She nodded at me through the glass, but didn't say anything. Alice was just about to wash her hair when I stepped out of the room.

I didn't have long to wait before I heard the distinctive squeal of tires as Carlisle's Mercedes made the turn onto our drive.

"What happened?" he asked as he came to a stop inches from where I stood. _Were you able to stop?_

"He's alive. Barely."

He immediately began pulling supplies – much of which consisted of bags of A negative – from the trunk of his car. I led him to Charlie where he made a quick assessment of the injuries. He silently asked me to carry Charlie up to his study. Once there, he quickly set up one of the tables as a makeshift hospital table. It wasn't ideal, but we didn't have much choice on such short notice.

After inserting an IV and hanging the first of many pouches on a nearby shelf he paused to look at me. His eyes were filled with nothing but sympathy, even without having heard the whole story. "What happened today, son?"

I hesitated partially because of the fire that still plagued my throat, but mostly because I didn't want to tell him that I'd taken another life. He saw the discomfort on my face and looked sheepish, as if _he_ was the one that had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry. If this is too much for you…"

"No," I replied. "I'm fine." I cleared my throat fruitlessly against the sensation as I began. I told him about everything from the time we'd arrived at the house that evening. How Jacob was there with Charlie and how he provoked Bella. How Charlie was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He cleaned and stitched and bandaged Charlie's wounds while I spoke. When I finished he finally looked up.

"I'm proud of you, Edward."

"Proud? I nearly lost it! I killed Jacob and nearly killed Charlie. Worst of all, a part of me though about killing Bella." I ran my hand anxiously though my hair while he began to inspect the chair leg.

"You can't blame yourself for any of this. Jacob caused all of this, not you."

I struggled for words as I watched him work. I couldn't deny what he'd said, and I didn't necessarily regret what I'd done with Bella in danger, but I still felt as if I'd done something wrong. If I had left him alive there would be no threat of retaliation from the wolves. My family wouldn't be in danger. I could have taken Bella away from Forks and Jacob Black would have become nothing but a memory.

"What would you have done?" I asked.

Carlisle paused, but his eyes never left Charlie. "It's hard to say. I've never been in a situation where someone I loved so dearly was in mortal danger. You, Esme, and Rosalie were essentially strangers when I found you and even that was incredibly difficult. I can't imagine what it was like for you." He sighed and looked up at me. "I'm going to remove the chair leg now and there will be fresh blood. You may want to leave the room."

I agreed. There was no point in pushing my limits any further today.

"I'll be up to set Bella's arm as soon as I finish here."

I thanked him and closed the door behind me before heading upstairs to my room. Bella sat in the middle of the bed with a blanket wrapped around her. She cradled her broken arm in the other. Alice sat behind her brushing out her wet hair with the same blank expression on her face. I wondered if she even knew what she was doing.

"How is he?" Bella asked.

"He's… stable. Carlisle is still working on him."

She bit her lip as a fresh set of tears welled up in her eyes. I went and sat in front of her, mirroring how Alice sat behind her. "Let me see your arm."

She winced when she moved, causing her tears to spill over. "It's not that bad."

I felt along her arm and gently turned it over. She was right. "It's not a bad break, but it's still a break. Carlisle will have to put you in a cast."

She shrugged. "It won't be the first time I've had one."

The three of us sat quietly waiting for Carlisle. Alice had since finished with Bella's hair and it was now neatly braided down her back. I held Bella's hands in mine and listened to the sounds and thoughts coming from Carlisle's study. Sooner than I expected, Carlisle was finished and preparing the materials he would need for Bella's arm.

With the study occupied, the bathroom was the next best option. Bella sat with her arm on the counter while Carlisle wrapped it in strips of plaster-coated cotton. I took the opportunity to speak with Alice.

"Where are the others?"

"I had Jasper leave the house, just in case, and Esme went with him. Rosalie and Emmett are almost finished. They'll be home in twenty three minutes." I saw a brief flash of water and headlights. Emmett doing his job.

"Can you see Charlie?" I lowered my voice to prevent Bella from hearing. I didn't want to upset her any further.

Alice nodded. _He's doing better. We're going to have to move him soon_. _He can't be here when…if he wakes up._

"And the wolves…"

She sighed. _Nothing yet. I won't know anything until they decide something and even then I won't know _what_ they decide. It hasn't been very long anyway. They probably just think he hasn't come home yet._

So that was it. We had no plan for the wolves and no way of knowing if or when they would come for us, Charlie needed to be moved despite his fragile state, and the town would soon discover that their Police Chief was missing.

"There it, Bella. All done." Carlisle must have finished the cast.

"Um, thanks. Carlisle? Can I see him?"

"If you'd like."

Bella didn't answer, but I assume she nodded. I heard her slowly stand and walk into the room. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

I lifted her against my side and carried her down the flight of steps to Carlisle's study. I sat her down and followed her cautiously in to the room. What we found there surprised me. Other than the IV inserted in his arm, there was little evidence of the disaster that took place. All the old bandages, blankets, and shredded clothes were gone. A clean shirt covered the wounds on his abdomen and arm. His leg was even set in a walking cast since a plaster one like Bella's would soon be unnecessary.

But the most surprising change was his color. With the bleeding controlled, the transfusion was obviously working. He didn't look like himself yet, but he no longer looked like a corpse.

Bella hesitantly walked to his side and ran her hand through his graying hair. She turned to me gave me a sad smile.

I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head against the top of hers. "I'm so sorry, Bella. For everything." She leaned against my chest, her fingers clenching my shirt. My heart broke for her.

"Thank you for saving him. I know how much it was to ask that of you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, love." I kissed the top of her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

We stayed there like that until I felt her head jerk against me. She'd literally fallen asleep on her feet. I picked her up and carried her back upstairs. She started to protest, but I shook my head. "You need to sleep, Bella." I pulled the blankets back and laid her down next me. I could hear Carlisle and Alice in the living room, but couldn't bear to leave Bella alone yet. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay?"

She nodded. "Is Charlie going to be okay until morning?"

"He should be. I'll wake you if anything changes."

She didn't say anything, instead curling herself into my side the same way she had in the morning. In a few short minutes she was asleep. I decided to stay with her awhile longer in case she stirred, but she was soon in a deep sleep. The pain medication from Carlisle probably had something to do with it.

The others had all returned by the time I made it downstairs. They sat in silence waiting for me even though I had just as many questions as them. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"How is she?"

"As best as can be expected. She's asleep now and hopefully she'll stay that way until morning."

He nodded in agreement and turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "What did you do with Jacob and his car?"

For once, all trace of joking was gone. "I drove the car off one of the cliffs between Forks and La Push and swam the body out to sea. No one will find it. It won't fool the wolves, of course, but at least the humans will think that's what happened."

"That's good," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "We can always have Bella say that Charlie was with him if we need to. People know he was friends with the Blacks. And the house?" he asked Rosalie.

"All the blood and broken glass is gone. I got rid of the broken chairs and set the table back up with the two remaining ones. There wasn't much I could do about the broken door frame, but it's not obvious with everything else in place."

"I don't know," Alice said in anticipation of Carlisle's next question. I've been watching, but there's nothing so far." She sounded helpless. She hated the limitation to her ability and felt as if us not knowing the wolves' next move was her fault.

Emmett scoffed. "Well we can't just wait around for them to show up. I say we go to La Push. At least we'll have surprise on our side."

"That's out of the question. They've done nothing to warrant an attack, and even if they did, we're outnumbered. Plus, we still have Charlie to worry about."

I thought back to my earlier plan, what I would have done if I had not killed Jacob. "We could just leave. Take Bella and go to Alaska or Europe – "

Carlisle was shaking his head before I even finished. "We have a responsibility here, Edward. The pack is going to be outraged when they find out what happened. They would follow us, and who knows the damage they could leave in their wake. However," he added, "you did give me an idea."

Alice's eyes lit up for the first time today. "Oh! That's a great idea, Carlisle!"

"What is?" Emmett asked.

Instead of answering, Carlisle pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a familiar number. It was Tanya that answered.

"Carlisle, how lovely to hear from you."

The rest of us listened as Carlisle explained our plight to Tanya. She quickly agreed to help in any way she could, but asked for a few moments to speak with the others. Alice once again brightened just seconds before the phone rang.

"We will help," Tanya told Carlisle. "My sisters and I will come there as soon as possible. Bring Charlie here; Carmen and Eleazar will stay behind to assist with him when he wakes."

"Are you certain?" Carlisle asked. "This is more than I have any right to expect from you and your family."

"Please, Carlisle, you are our family too. We will be on the first flight out of Fairbanks. Expect us tomorrow morning."

With that the phone went dead.

"So," Rosalie asked, "who's taking him?"

I heard their internal struggles as they thought it over. No one seemed any more willing to send their mate off with a newborn than to leave them behind with the wolves. Finally, Esme spoke up.

"I will." A pained expression crossed Carlisle's face at her decision. She rose and crossed the room to where he stood. "It makes the most sense. I'm not the best fighter, if it comes to that, but I have had experience with two newborns." She glanced over to where Rosalie and Emmett sat.

Carlisle reluctantly agreed. He hated the thought of being apart from Esme at all, let alone with the threat of danger

"Speaking of Charlie, why do you think he's been so quiet? Do you think I did something… wrong?"

Carlisle surprised me by smiling. "I gave him a fairly heavy dose of morphine when I treated him earlier. We'll have no way of knowing until he wakes up, but I'm hopeful that it may ease the pain of the transformation."

I really couldn't imagine the pain that we all went through could be so easily numbed, but I kept my opinion to myself. Instead I asked, "Is he ready to be moved?"

"We don't really have another choice. The venom hasn't spread enough to begin repairing any damage, but we can't risk waiting much longer. He needs to be safely in Denali before he wakes."

Esme stepped closer and laid a sympathetic hand on my arm. "I'm sure Bella would like to say goodbye before we leave."

I nodded and left to wake Bella. I kneeled next the bed and lightly caressed her check with my fingers; the coolness of my touch quickly stirred her.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Shh. Nothing's wrong." I brushed her hair back from her face, giving her time to wake up.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat up. "Is Charlie okay?"

"He's fine. We just have to… move him."

"Move him. Like to the hospital?"

"Not exactly. Esme is going to drive Charlie up to Alaska to stay with Tanya and her family. They're leaving tonight."

"Right," she said, biting her lip. "Of course. He'll be a newborn." She looked down and picked nervously at the edge of her cast. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"With everything that's happened, wouldn't it make more sense to… change me… now?"

"Bella…"

"I know, I know. I'm supposed to graduate and go to college and all that first, but I can wait a year and go through it as one of you."

This time it was my turn to look down. "Bella," I sighed. "It's not just that. One newborn is difficult enough to handle, let alone two. We don't want any accidents."

"You mean if one of us would… find a human."

"That," I agreed. "And newborns have a tendency to fight amongst themselves. It's instinct."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"No, it's fine. You're right." She shook her head as if to clear away the thought.

"Would you like to say goodbye? They'll be leaving soon."

After a pause she nodded so I helped her out of bed. I let her walk down the flight of stairs in her own time, not wanting to rush it for her. I'd expected her to cry, but no tears came as she quietly said goodbye. She squeezed his hand with her good one and let out a small laugh. "A year isn't so bad. At least he won't have to cook for himself."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. Esme came in quietly and gave Bella a hug, whispering how sorry she was for the whole ordeal. She promised to take good care of Charlie.

"I know. Thank you, Esme." Bella hugged her again before heading back upstairs. I gave her another of the pills Carlisle had left for her since her arm was beginning to ache again. She swallowed it without complaint and climbed back into bed. "What do you think he'll be like when he wakes up?"

"The same old Charlie." I shrugged. "He might not be too happy when he remembers that you're here with us and the wolves, but they'll explain everything to him."

Bella head snapped up at the mention of the wolves. "Has Alice seen anything yet?"

I shook my head. "That's nothing for you to worry about now, though. It's late. You need to get some more sleep."

She sank sleepily into the pillows as if I'd reminded her just how tired she was. "Can you stay with me or are they waiting for you?"

I could already hear them getting Charlie set up in one of the cars down in the garage. Carlisle and Esme were handling it just fine. "I'll stay, at least for awhile."

She didn't fall asleep as quickly this time so I sang quietly to her. When she finally did fall asleep I listened for someone to call me name, but no one ever did. I spent the rest of the night next to Bella, and it was worth it for the smile she gave me when she awoke the next morning.

"Good morning." I leaned over to kiss her and was happy to see she didn't cower away. I suppose life and death situations make her "morning breath" rule seem rather silly.

Downstairs, besides the absence of Esme, the house seemed surprisingly normal. Rosalie sat on the couch channel surfing with Emmett beside her lost in his PSP. Alice curled up in Jasper's lap while he read a book. Carlisle was the only one who seemed out of sorts. He sat completely still at the kitchen bar without his usual book or work to keep him occupied. His thoughts were of Esme and Charlie.

I had Bella sit with Carlisle while I made her breakfast. She insisted that cereal would be fine, but I wanted to do something for her. The two chatted quietly while I made the first dish I had ever prepared for her – French toast.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina arrived about halfway through breakfast and greetings were said all around. Bella looked surprised when Tanya gave her a friendly hug. I quietly thanked her for her improved behavior since their last visit. She smiled at me over Bella's shoulder and thought, _Water under the bridge, right?_

Everyone fell into pleasant, if subdued, conversation. Little was spoken about the circumstances of their visit since there was truly nothing new to say. Tanya even asked to see Bella's wedding dress after Rosalie mentioned it.

After a couple hours I was even beginning to think that we overreacted. Perhaps the wolves realized that Jacob was in the wrong and wouldn't retaliate. I, of course, spoke too soon.

The entire room became silent when Carlisle's phone rang. I heard in his thoughts that it wasn't a number he recognized. He flipped it open, but the caller didn't speak for several long seconds. Finally and emotional voice asked, "Carlisle Cullen?"

"Speaking. Is this Billy?"

Bella's hand flew up to her mouth, but no one made a sound.

"Tell me what happened to my son."

Carlisle closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead uncomfortably. I reached out to take the phone since it was my doing, but he held up a hand in protest. "What do you know?"

"The others… they know he phased yesterday, but it was quick; they couldn't see what happened. When he never came they went looking for him and found his car, but they said it reeked of vampire. They couldn't find anyone at Charlie's."

"Jacob was at Charlie's yesterday when Edward took Bella home. Jacob and Bella got into an argument and Jacob phased. Bella was hurt and Charlie was nearly killed."

Billy drew in a sharp breath. "Are they okay?"

"They will be fine, yes. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for Jacob."

"You… you mean…"

"Yes." Carlisle's eyes flashed briefly to mine. "When Jacob phased… there was no choice…"

A heavy sob crackled through the receiver.

"Billy?" Carlisle asked. "I truly am sorry for your loss."

No answer came, just another choked sob followed by a dial tone.

Things weren't as comfortable after that. Carlisle felt terrible for Billy, who had lost both of his son and best friend. The others were quieter than before, speaking only briefly. Bella especially seemed shaken. I don't think she'd really given Jacob much thought before this.

It wasn't long before everything came crashing down around us. Alice was explaining the other run-ins we'd had with Jacob to Tanya when she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes growing wide. Jasper gripped her shoulders with concern. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"They know. They're coming."

* * *

_Not quite as exciting as last chapter, but hopefully you guys still enjoyed it. _

_Last chapter coming up (followed by the epilogue)! I'd like to say I'll have it up between Christmas and New Year's, but my husband is off work and it's harder to write when he's around all the time. I'm going to guess the first week of the January instead._

_Happy holidays everyone!_


	20. It's Over

_Thanks to everyone else for reading and reviewing. I hope you all had wonderful holidays. I also want to throw in a little apology here in case there are more typos than usual. I got a netbook for Christmas and it's wonderful, but I'm not used to typing on this damn little keyboard yet. If you want to read the more polished version, head on over to Twilighted. Lovely site _

_All I ask for this chapter is that you keep an _open_ mind and remember that this story is AU._

_Disclaimer: SM owns them all._

_Warning: Violence. Sadly, no lemons._

_On with the wolfiness._

* * *

**It's Over**

Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes are all we have until our future disappears.

What few preparations we can make are done immediately. The glass wall is soon covered in a thick sheet of metal. Jasper and Emmett fill the others in on their limited experience with the wolves. Carlisle is running over plans in his head, possible ways to stop a fight before it begins. All I can think of is Bella.

I look down at her as she sits amongst the whirlwind of too-fast vampire bodies. She doesn't look afraid or hysterical. She looks guilty. Nervous. I don't need to read her mind to know that she feels responsible for all of this.

I approach her slowly, trying to offer some comfort amidst the relative chaos of the room. I reach out my hand which she takes without question and lead her upstairs. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't know any of this was going to happen. I never should have provoked –"

Her words are cut off by my lips against hers. I know there is no use trying to convince her that this isn't her fault. It would just take time that we don't have.

"Bella," I say as I pull away, "you have to promise me something."

She nods and bites her lip, but says nothing.

"Promise me."

"Okay," she says. "I promise.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but no matter what you hear you need to stay here in this room. If it comes down to a fight, I need to know that you are safe. Understand?"

She nods again. "Do you really think that's why they're coming?"

I sigh. "Honestly, I don't know. What I do know is that if one of them had done the same to… Jasper. Or Emmett…" Bella looks sick as I trail off. "I would want revenge."

Bella sits down on the edge of the bed, her eyes unfocused. I kneel in front of her and use one hand to guide her chin in my direction.

"Will you do one more thing for me?" She looks down when she feels me close her fist around a small object.

"Your phone?" she asks. I suddenly feel like we're back at Charlie's house all over again.

"If anything… happens – "

"Edward! No. You can't be serious!"

"Please, Bella. If anything happens, call Esme. The wolves shouldn't bother you, it's us they want. You should be fine here until Esme can make it back." It pains me to leave Bella alone. Part of me wants to have someone stay in here with her, but we can't risk decreasing our numbers.

"Edward." Tears are finally beginning to glisten in her eyes. "Please don't say that." She drops the phone and starts running her fingers through my hair as the tears spill over. Her touch is too fast to be either sensual or calming. It's frantic. I grab her shaking hand and press it to my cheek, feeling terrible for making her feel worse.

"Don't worry, love. Everything will be fine. It's just a precaution." I kiss her again and hope that what I'm saying isn't a lie. I don't let my lips linger on hers even though I want to more than anything. She would know what I was doing. She would know it was a goodbye.

Instead I stand and brush the tears from her face. "Remember," I say. "Stay here. No matter what." She doesn't say anything as I turn and walk out of the room. I pause outside the door, trying to compose myself before heading down to rejoin the others.

A calmness has settled over ther oom that wasn't present when I left. They all know there's nothing more that can be done. Carlisle is relieved that Esme is in another state by now. He looks sheepish when he sees me, knowing that I hear his thoughts. I shrug. It's not like I can blame him. I would feel much better about all of this is Bella was far away, too.

"Three minutes," Alice says to no one in particular. Gradually, in twos and threes, we walk to the front door.

Once outside, the wait seems to stretch on forever. Two long minutes pass before we begin to hear them. The soft, rhythmic thud of their paws on the earth would almost be hypnotic if it wasn't multiplied nine times over. Now it reminds me of a stampede.

They slow their pace as they approach. Their eyes, unnaturally high off the ground, are filled with unmistakable rage. They emerge from the trees and fan out to mirror our own lineup. Carlisle steps forward and everyone tenses up. The black wolf opposite him does not break rank.

Holding his hands out, Carlisle looks up and down the line of wolves. "My hope is that we can solve this peacefully. We mean no harm to any of you." A series of growls and snarls rips through the clearing. Carlisle sighs and lets his hands fall. "If one of you would change into human form, I'm sure we can talk this out. At least let us explain what happened."

The black wolf snaps his teeth at Carlisle. He clearly has no intention of making himself vulnerable. Carlisle tries again.

"Mistakes were made yesterday and a life was lost." Another round of growls. "But," Carlisle continues, "that doesn't mean it has to come to this. More lives will be lost. On _both_ sides."

The black wolf lowers his head and flattens his ears. He disagrees with Carlisle's last statement. He only intends for there to be losses on one side. Ours.

Carlisle steps back into line beside me. We all wait perfectly still, not wanting to make the first move. Carlisle's thoughts remain hopeful. He prays that they will see the truth in his words and leave.

Unfortunately his prayers don't work. On some unheard command, they charge.

It not like at Charlie's. With Bella far enough away, I remain myself. I see every movement, hear every sound. The thoughts of my family are perfectly clear and for a moment I am surprisingly optimistic. We have ten strong, intelligent vampires against a pack of young, unorganized wolves.

I eye my opponent as we circle each other. He is compact and well-muscled, but the way he hesitates make me think he either doesn't want to or doesn't know how to fight. He snaps out in fear as I get closer and as soon I can, I reach out and clamp one hand around his muzzle and kick him in the chest. The air rushes out of his lungs in a loud, muffled _oof_ before he drops to his knees.

I take the opportunity to look around. The other matchups aren't quite as clean. Some are fighting in groups and most of the wolves are being reckless. The putrid scent of wolf blood is already filling the air.

Mine stumbles to his feet again. I debate over what to do with him since he is clearly not a fighter. I decide to take the easy road. One hard blow to the side of his head and he falls to the ground limp. His body shimmers and shifts intothat of a stocky, teenage boy. I shove him out of the way, not willing to do any damage to an unconscious, unarmed opponent.

I quickly survey they other fights trying to decide which to join, but Rosalie's shriek of pain and a loud, metallic screeching sound get my attention. I look over just in time to see Emmett sink his teeth into the hip of the wolf that bit Rosalie.

The wolf begins to shake and foam at the mouth almost immediately. His teeth relinquish Rosalie's damaged arm as the oversized animal drops to the ground. The fighting slows and both sides watch as the wolf convulses and snaps at his own leg where he's been bitten. Like the one knocked unconcious, he changes back into a human. He kicks his feet and uselessly claws his fingers at the crescent shaped bite. The flesh around it begins to change color, as if it is decaying right before our eyes. His veins become visible, a sickly black beneath his skin. The venom is spreading quickly because it's not changing the boy. It is killing him.

Within seconds the black veins haved created a roadmap over his entire body, finally converging at his heart. The boy stills, his blank eyes stare unseeing towards the cloudy sky. When it dawns on everyone what has happened, the fighting begins again. The wolves are angrier this time, more defensive. They have just seen first hand the damage that we can so easily inflict.

A loud whimper and the sound of breaking bones make me shudder. I look over to see Jasper stomping the knee of a fallen wolf. He is only thinking one thing. Debilitate the enemy.

As I join Tanya and Alice, I pick up the scents of the wolves they are facing. One is familiar. It's the one that was injured months ago when Jacob came to ask for help. The other is a female, probably the sister. I hate that I know that. I hate Jacob for involving us in their business. I hate knowing anything about my enemies that makes this more difficult than it has to be.

Tanya takes an oppurtunity to lunge at the female, slamming her head head into a nearby tree. The rough bark and splintering wood nearly rips off the wolf's right ear. Tanya snaps the tree where it broke and swings it like a baseball ball. I hear ribs crack as the tree makes contact with the female's side and sends her flying through the air.

Alice and I are trying to keep the brother occupied without hurting him when we hear another scream. This time it's Carlisle.

My breath catches in my throat at the sight. Half of his shirt has been torn away revealing deep gouges all over his abdomen. It's as if he had been _in_ a wolf's mouth. I don't see any near him, though. Jasper, who is closest, must have taken care of it. _I'm okay_, he thinks. _Don't lose concentration._

Something odd happens next. Several of the wolves start whining and looking in the direction from which they'd arrived. It looks as if they may be considering a retreat. The black wolf, without even taking his eyes off of Emmett, lets out one loud, sharp bark. The others snap out of it, their heads immediately back in the fight.

Any trace of optimism I'd held is now gone. There is no happy ending in this. Either we killed them or we allow them to kill us. I am just about to put an end the small, gray wolf when I hear a sound: another set of paws padding through the woods. This one is different than the others. Slower, uneven.

Fighting stops almost immediately when another wolf steps out of the line of trees. It is as if the wolves are unable to move. My family looks cautiously around before we settle our attention on the newcomer. His muzzle is gray, his fur longer than the others'. He walks with an obvious limp. A long, wooden staff with a wolf head carved into one end is held in his mouth. The old wolf walks over to a rock, his back legs moving awkwardly behind him, and sits back on his haunches. He drops the staff from his mouth and slowly changes into the panting form of Billy Black.

Several of the wolves yelp and whine when Carlisle approaches Billy, but noone moves. Billy sits quietly for a few moments as he tries to regain his breath. His eyes rake over the destruction around him: the dead boy on the ground, the bleeding wolves, Carlisle's injured side.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He says it more to himself than anyone else. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Billy." Carlisle lays a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Billy nods, although the look on his face said otherwise. He reaches for the staff where it lay on the ground, but is unable to reach it from his spot on the rock. Carlisle hesitates before handing it to him. "I'm here" Billy says, holding the object upright, "because of this."

There is a mixed reaction from the wolves. Some gnash their teeth, others whine or paw the ground. Billy says, "Enough," and they fall silent.

"Our job… our duty is to protect people from our enemy. But how can we do that when we've _become_ our own enemy?" He closes his eyes. "We've fought amongst ourselves. We've injured and endangered those we've sworn to protect. We've become complacent and self-righteous in our power."

He opens his eyes and looks around him, making eye contact with wolf and vampire alike.

"I have lost my son and best friend. Our tribe has lost a dear brother." A sorrowful glance at the still boy. "I will not allow this to go on any longer. The time has come to end this."

With an ease that doesn't seem possible in his frail-looking body, he takes the staff and snaps it in two.

I watch in both disgust and amazement at what takes place around me. The wolves are changing, but not how they normally do. This isn't a quick, magical change. This looks painful. Their bodies twist and turn and writhe as their paws turn into hands and feet. Muzzles shorten, fur seems to tear away, revealing smooth skin. Pathetic whimpers gave way to cries.

Nine young, naked, battered bodies lay scattered around the field, some broken and all of them bleeding. Alice gasps and I see her visions return. Nearly every member of my family stops breathing when they smell the blood. Clean, human blood.

One boy, the one who had been the black wolf, staggers to his feet. He takes slow, deliberate steps towards Billy. "What have you done?"

"It's over, Sam," is all Billy says.

"You leave us like this?" he asked, slapping a hand against his bare chest. "Completely unprotected?"

"The Cullens aren't going to hurt us." Sam starts to protest, but Billy raises a hand to stop him. He turns to Carlisle who nods as if confirming the statement. "However, I would like to ask something of you and your family."

Carlisle's thoughts immediately turn to medical care, clothing, and food, but I know now that he is wrong. There are now nine more _voices_ I can here in this clearing, one of which belongs to Billy Black.

"I had no choice but to do this." He gestures to the broken staff. "But I also cannot ask my people to live side by side with your family. I would like to ask you to… move on."

Carlisle looks around at us, a mix of emotions on his face. He likes it here. He knows we like it here. He also knows that we would move in a few short years anyway. He sighs and turns back to Billy. "That is a fair request. Give us some time to sort out our… affairs and we will leave."

Rosalie grumbles under her breath.

"I think I can help with some if it. We will go along with the story you created." He takes a deep breath before adding, "The car crash."

"Thank you, Billy. It would make things easier for everyone if you also said Charlie was involved."

Billy nods, a flash of understanding crosses his eyes. "And Bella?"

I tense up at her name. Despite them being human, my instincts still tell me not to let them anywhere near her.

"Bella is safe and _healthy_ inside the house." He doesn't want to say human, but Billy understands nonetheless.

Billy looks relieved and exhausted and anguished all at once as he sits unmoving on the rock. He runs one weathered hand down his face and breathes a heartbroken sigh.

Carlisle again lays a hand on his shoulder. "May I offer my services?" he asks, gesturing to the shocked and injured Quileute among us. "I don't see anything too severe, but they are definitely in need of sutures and antibiotics."

"If they allow. I'm not sure how comfortable they'll be…" Carlisle nods in understanding and walks at a human pace towards the house.

I take a look around and see that Carlisle was right. Considering the amount of fighting that went on, they aren't in very bad shape. The worst of their injuries must have healed before Billy broke the staff. For a moment I wonder if they might have gotten the better of us eventually due to their healing power. All that is left now though is anger, shame, and resentment. Sam has backed up into a group of other boys whose eyes dart continually between us. The girl is shifting uncomfortably on the ground trying to cover herself. Alice slips her jacket off and walks over slowly to hand it to the girl. She looks at in disgust before eventually yanking it away and doing her best to cover up.

Carlisle returns then with supplies and clothes. He addresses them as a group, tells them what he will do if they wish to recieve treatment. In the end about half wait to be treated, and the other half hang back, watching nervously.

They are beginning to discuss transportation when I excuse myself. I have to see Bella.

I am ready to run upstairs the second I cross the threshhold, but there is no need. I find her standing in the living room, twisting her hands, her eyes wide with fear. "This doesn't look like my room," I tease.

She runs over, crashing into me. "Oh, Edward! You're okay."

"Of course I am, silly girl." I stroke her hair, thinking about how close things had come to not being okay.

"What happened? I could hear the fighting, but then everything got quiet. I came downstairs but I couldn't see anything." She gestures to the metal plates covering the windows. "Carlisle came in to get stuff and he.. he was hurt. I was so afraid…"

"Shh." I pull her into my chest. "Carlisle will be fine."

"And the others?"

"They're fine, too. Rosalie got a small bite on the arm, but noone else was hurt. It's going to be alright"

She leans back to look up at me, but her hand stays clenched to my shirt like she's afraid she'll lose me if she lets go. "Why did it get quiet? Are they all _dead_?" she adds in a whisper.

I tell her everything. How the one boy had been killed. How Billy had shown up as a wolf. How they were all human again.

"Billy?" she asked in astonishment. Her grip on my shirt lessens. She chews on her lip as she digests everything I've told her. "What now?" she askes. A hint of sorrow has reappeared in her voice.

"Well, we have to deal with the public. Billy has agreed to say Charlie and Jake were together in his car, but we need to come up with our own story as well. Why we're leaving."

"What will you say?"

I shrug. "Everyone knows our familes were close. I'm sure they would understand us wanting to leave." I hesitate, wondering how to approach the next subject, but she brings it up first.

"I'll have to go to Florida, won't I?" She frowns as as she does the math. "It's only June. I won't be eighteen for over three months."

"Probably," I agree. "It might be good for you to spend some time with Renee, at least while we work things out."

She nods, but disappointment is written all over her face. I'm sure I don't look any better at the moment.

Alice comes in then and gives Bella an impossibly tight hug. She looks slightly blue when Alice finally pulls away. "Everything's going to work out, Bella. You'll see." She smiles and kisses Bella's cheek before heading upstairs to change.

~*~

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, love." I squeeze Bella's hand where it rests between the Volvo's seats. We're on our way to the airport where Bella is booked on a flight to Jacksonville.

It's only two short days after Charlie's mock funeral. Everyone in town accepted the story of the car crash. Nearly everyone in town showed up to offer Bella their condolensces. She'd been afraid that she would slip up, but everything went as planned. No one expects you to say much anyway when they think you've just lost your father.

Billy Black gave the eulogy because he truly had lost his friend.

Renee had taken the news with shocking calmness. For once she was acting as a parent, putting her concern for Bella before her own shock and grief. She'd agreed that Bella would come stay with her until her birthday and that they would discuss her moving in with us at that point, but according to Alice she'd already made up her mind. Bella will be completing her high school career as a Cullen.

I pull into the passenger drop-off zone at Sea-Tac and grab her single bag from the backseat. She steps out of the car when I open her door and looks up at the wall of windows. "So much has changed since the last time I was here."

"Most of it for the better, I hope." I reach down and rub my thumb across her engagement ring.

"Most of it," she agrees with a smile. She glances at the clock on the front of her phone and sighs. "I need to head in. I'm going to be late."

Instead of leaning down to kiss her, I scoop her up in my arms. "Don't forget about me down there in Jacksonville with all those surfer boys running around."

She rolls her eyes. "What could any of them possibly have that you don't?"

"Hmm." I pretend to think about it. "A tan?"

She laughs and smacks me on the chest. Before she can say anything I kiss her. This time I allow myself to linger and ignore the stares we get from the other passengers and their families.

"Definitely no surfer boys," she pants when we break apart.

I chuckle and kiss her forehead as her feet land back on the ground. She takes the handle of her bag and begins to walk towards the doors. Part way there, she turns.

"New Hampshire?" She wrinkles her nose. "Really?"

"You'll love it. Over 200 cloudy days per year."

She smiles at me one last time before disappearing inside the airport.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? I warned you that it was kind of out there. Hopefully you took the whole "open mind" request at the beginning seriously. Since the whole story was so different, I really wanted to bring in something new. I didn't go into any background on the staff because it's not like Billy would have sat there telling the Cullens a story while the wolves sat around bleeding. I'll let you guys think what you want about it, but the idea is basically that it was the source of their magic or maybe held the spirit of Taha Aki from the Quileute legends. Something along those lines._

_By the way, the "as a Cullen" comment just means as a member of the won't be a vampire until at least after senior year._

_I'll get the epilogue up as soon as I can, guys. Should be within the next week!_


	21. Epilogue

_Holy cow was this hard. I wanted to get it up sooner, but I had a LOT harder time writing this than most (if not all) of the chapters. I wanted it to be sweet without being overly cheesy. Hopefully it worked!_

_If you want to see the bee-yootiful accessories that Marianne_Northman_Cullen over at Twilighted found for Bella's wedding day, check out my profile. I added links for them below Bella's wedding dress._

_Disclaimer: SM owns them all._

* * *

**Epilogue**

This last year has been wonderful, if a little difficult at times.

Renee allowed Bella to join us before her birthday so she wouldn't have to switch schools a few weeks into term. I was eternally grateful for that considering the degree of scrutiny she would already have to face as a Cullen.

The rumors and scrutiny that we face every time we enter a new school were not lost on Bella. She, unfortunately, had the added whispers about why she didn't quite seem to fit with the rest of us. Her brown eyes, clumsiness, and flushed skin all set her apart.

After a month or two, people began to stop caring as much and Bella finally began to settle into her new life. Most days became a comfortable routine of school, homework, meals, and sleep. No one would ever suspect Esme for what she is with the amount of cooking she did. Bella insisted she was going to gain weight, but was always met with the same casual wave of the hand and what felt like Esme's new mantra: "You need to eat."

With Bella tucked safely into an upstairs corner of our new house, I began to work on my music during the nights again. It wasn't like before Bella had come into my life, though. Before I may have resented the fact I couldn't share this music with the outside world but things were different now. Bella would curl up in the armchair beside the piano and smile at me while I played for her and it was enough. More than enough. Watching her enjoy my music created a sense of fulfillment that a theater full of strangers never could.

There were other changes, too. New England winters were definitely not something to which Bella was accustomed. The occasional flurry or patch of ice in Forks were nothing compared to the multiple feet of snow that could appear here in a single night's time. She would complain about it to Charlie over the phone, but he would just laugh and say "Wait until you see Alaska."

After multiple requests on both sides, we flew Bella up to see Charlie in the spring. Charlie had only been a vampire for about nine months at that point, but the Denalis were convinced he would do fine. They were right.

Charlie as a vampire was not all that different from Charlie as a human. He still had a temper and was a stickler for rules. He also loved his daughter in a quiet, unconditional way. Their first meeting was tense, but it had gone well. I'm convinced it had to do with the early days after his transformation. Thanks to a remote location and careful guardians, he hadn't so much as caught the scent of a human until two months after his change. Our diet of animal blood was all he knew.

It was at that visit with Charlie that our plans for the future were changed. Bella begged to be changed sooner than the date we had set after her college graduation. I finally conceded that waiting to start her first year at a university until after her newborn period certainly couldn't hurt.

With Bella's transformation date so near, she needed to quickly begin phasing Renee out of her life. Fortunately, Renee had done something that made it easier on Bella. She and Phil were going to have a baby. Bella had been upset that she would never know her half-sister, but she wanted Renee to have a family. Bella had swallowed her tears and told us all, "It's a good thing."

Even with all the other changes there was one thing that no one, perhaps with the exception of Charlie, wanted to compromise on: the wedding date. Today, to be exact.

We decided to have it in Alaska so Charlie could walk his daughter down the aisle. Billy Black had even decided to fly in, despite the disaproval of most of his tribe. Young Seth Clearwater, barely old enough to drive, had sided with Billy. He'd snuck him out in the early morning and drove Bella's old truck – which once again belonged to Billy – to the Seattle airport. Charlie and Billy had shaken hands and sat around awkwardly for a few minutes before a silent truce was born. They were soon talking about local fishing prospects like nothing had ever happened.

Renee couldn't be invited to the wedding since she believes that Charlie died in the car accident. She thinks that Bella and I are currently on our way to Las Vegas to elope.

The Denalis' front yard, where the ceremony is being held, is tastefully decorated in Bella's chosen colors. Pale blue flowers and white ribbons dress up the few chairs and a classic white awning is set up to one side for the reception. Our wedding cake sits underneath on the lone table waiting for the only two present that will be eating anything tonight. The lights covering the gazebo behind me are starting to make themselves known as the sun dips behind the trees to the west. Just as Alice planned.

I take the few remaining seconds before the music starts to really look at my family. Esme and Carlisle are seated in the front row on the impossibly small "groom's side" of the aisle. They smile up at me with such love and and a sense of pride that it's hard to imagine them not being my parents. Jasper, my best man, chuckles at my side. _Keep it together, brother. Bella hasn't even made it out here yet._

Emmett stands at my other side, one step up into the gazebo. Bella requested early on that he officiate the wedding and he had been all too happy to oblige. I disagreed at first, but now it only seemed right to have him there. He grins down at me and pats my shoulder just as Rosalie starts the music.

Alice, Bella's only bridesmaid, soon appears in the front door of the house and slowly makes her way down the aisle towards us. I try to be polite and watch as she makes her graceful approach, but Alice knows better. She rolls her eyes and thinks _You're not here to see me. _I immediately focus on the open door.

From the moment Bella steps into sight all I can think about was her. Her eyes meet mine and we both grin, huge and uncaring. This is _our_ wedding and we really don't care if we look like fools.

Bella doesn't tear up or stumble or any of the other thousand things she feared. She just smiles. Soon she's standing in front of me and I can hardly contain myself. She's never looked more beautiful or more _happy_ than she does now. I didn't even notice Charlie take his seat or the music stop, but they must have since Emmett starts speaking. My gaze never leaves Bella.

The ceremony is simple and quick, just as we wanted. Emmett has everyone laughing with his unorthodox reading while our vows cause a few dry-eyed sniffles. Soon it is time for the "I do's" and our first kiss as husband and wife. Bella becomes as a little overeager as usual and Charlie clears his throat from the front row, but we ignore him. Besides, from what we hear, his budding relationship with Tanya is said to rival that of Emmett and Rosalie.

Later, as we dance, the significance of the day seems to finally sink in. My family is whole. _I_ am whole. After years of being alone and unhappy, and making those around me unhappy, I finally have my other half and she is now mine in every human way. I place one hand tenderly over Bella's heart as we sway slowly to the music. She understands immediately.

"Two weeks," she whispers.

"Two weeks."

Two weeks from today, just after our honeymoon, will be the most bittersweet day of my existance. It will be the day Bella's heart will stop beating and her cheeks will no longer flush pink. The day she becomes unbreakable and my equal in every way.

The day she will officially be mine forever.

* * *

_I hope you all liked it. I know it's a lot shorter than a normal chapter, but I honestly fit everything in there that I wanted. Bella's senior year, the wedding, the promise of her being changed. I really didn't feel the need to include her change since it's been done in BD and in plenty of other fics._

_Since I've already been asked a couple times I'll go ahead and say this here for everyone to read: no, I don't have have any plans for a sequel. I'm _extremely_ flattered that you would want one, but for me this story began and ended with the wolves. _

_Well, guys, that's it! Thank you all for reading and sticking with it through the funky AU moments and those two ridiculously long waits. You're all unbelievably awesome._


End file.
